Hunter's Moon
by Conman1
Summary: When 4 Yautja serial killers hide away on earth, our young Arbitrator must help create the Justice League, in order to even-up what could be one of the deadliest battles of his interesting life.
1. The Bat files: Yautja (re-edit)

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**Hunter's Moon**

This file should only be viewed by an official Justice League member, or those with clearance by Batman: senior League Member/Founder.

During ancient times, people believed that gods had visited/created them with tools and knowledge worthy of titans. Little did they know that these gifts were just toys, with a sinister goal in mind for the savage humans to grow and use as they saw fit. The "gifts" were brought to them by a race known only as the Yautja, these extraterrestrial Santa impersonators delivered all of these things for one reason: **Hunting.**

The Yautja evolved on a planet of constant dangers, due to the strange rotation of the planet, most nights would last an equivalent of two whole work days in almost absolute darkness, in certain areas. This lack of light allowed them to develop two vision "modes" that they could change at will, the first would be the same as a human's but with far more definition, with all the colors included, the second is a natural alternative to thermal goggles with slightly less efficiency.

The gravity on their home planet is so high, that every creature on it would be double the weight of similarly sized animals on earth, this high gravity forces stress onto the muscles of Yautja even when they are asleep, which makes their musculature have a density similar to concrete.

Their ability to adapt to any environment **can't** be stressed enough, they may breath slightly more nitrogen than humans, but breath similar levels of oxygen, in short… they can have trouble breathing earth's atmosphere for a few hours, possibly a day, but will quickly adapt to the point were they can breath more efficiently than humans in their own environment. Though most prefer warmer temperatures, they can and **will **thrive in almost any temperature and climate.

Their culture at first glance may seem simple, but is far from it, Female Yautja have reigning status over almost all males, females also tend to be double the standard male's height and weight, ranging from nine feet, to almost thirteen feet tall. They are treated with the utmost respect by males as this was instilled during evolution to protect, kill, and die for the female.

Females are not only capable of back-handing a steel security door down a hallway, but are very intelligent, usually more so than most males, most who have at least a collage level understanding of most subjects (note: art forms are included) which means that most females are budding geniuses compared to human standard intelligence. Yautja also live very long life spans, the standard maximum is several centuries, but it has been recorded that several Yautja (note: male and female) lived to be many centuries old and could still decimate a small squad of special forces soldiers, even if they died in the process.

Ironically enough, their gestation period is usually only nine months, and they generally have developmental milestones in the same order as humans do. Yautja find recreation mainly in hunting, hunts appear to be varied depending on the subject involved, for example: **Rights of Passage**, all Yautja who are capable, are required to hunt a potentially dangerous creature and take a trophy from the corpse, or whatever is left at least once. Some hunts are preformed with the father and sons, and danger will vary depending on age, other hunts may be between daughters and mothers (note: grandparents appear to be welcomed enthusiastically to hunts).

This does not mean all Yautja are warriors, jobs can range from the military, security, advertisement, agriculture, business (note: small and large), diplomacy, teaching, science, medicine, and even art (note: music, plays, television, statues, ect…). Government systems run similarly to the united states but with more spacing between territories, as they hold hundreds of planets as their own and share several with other species.

The most complicated parts of their government is grouping, as many Yautja identify with a "clan" but are not actually related to many of their fellow clan members (note: similar to crime-families with multiple families/houses as a base to their population) and are usually led by an "elder" or a group of them in most cases, the elders are democratically picked out of a certain number of candidates, and would best be compared to a mayor/governor position with a large command on local military forces (note: only one of five elders is male on average).

Instead of presidents, the Yautja peoples are led by a queen, the queens are all of the same family even if they are not related by blood (note: homosexuality is not only completely excepted, but revered when it comes to children/pups of lesbians). There is no king position, only the husband to the queen, generally the husband is selected by the queen personally for qualities they desire (note: love of children, protectiveness, unquestioning loyalty, and even virginity are qualities that prevent those who are "unworthy" to marry a queen). The queen's husband is considered royalty and treated as such, but the children are given a odd environment to grow in, they are as dotted on as they are expected to be cold-blooded killers in equal forms.

There is one group amongst the Yautja, which is both strange and suspicious, they are known as **Arbitrators**, they are the royal families personal body guards, and the elite police-forces, and the bounty hunters. Many Arbitrators can be compared to **S.W.A.T** or even military officers, and they undergo training that makes any division of both Yautja and other species military training (note: my own, and even Cassandra's **League of Shadows** training included) look like an absolute joke.

Arbitrators are required to be pillars of justice, truth, and even kindness, to levels that rival Superman. They are beyond dangerous (note: no one in the league should **ever** engage a Arbitrator for whatever reason as they would be well within their rights to kill anyone royalty or not.) in almost any form of combat, and are equipped with the most advanced and well made/forged equipment ever seen amongst their species. The most shocking of all, is that they use these skills and technology sets to get rid of one thing most of all, **crime**.

In Yautja culture, doing something "dishonorable" is considered incredibly offensive (note : calling someone dishonorable in Yautja culture is one of the most heinous insults to be uttered: recommend total silence when in combat). When crimes are committed, they take punishment to disgusting extremes… thieves have hands removed depending on the monetary value of the items, but usually death is the "equal" punishment to most crimes. Incredibly enough, crime in Yautja space is dirt-low due to the extreme measures taken against criminals. The only crimes that seem to have **any **form of regularity are the worst of all (note: rape, domestic-violence, murder, corruption, blackmail, kidnapping, slavery) (secondary note: almost all rapes are female-on-male, as well as domestic-violence).

**Armaments: **The Yautjas are incredibly old, and have invented technology that puts most races to shame across the board. Weapons tend to very greatly and can be under several categories.

**Medical:**

Sting-Gel: Made for battlefield surgery, can be mixed with almost anything to make a glowing blue liquid, which pulls the wound closed, then cauterizes.

Syringes: each medical pouch holds several syringes to be used for different injuries, but I have so far not identified more than half of what they are supposed to do.

Scalples: many types of scalpels, each one can be as dangerous as any combat knife but of much finer quality.

**Close-Range:**

Double Wrist Blades: One of the most basic but deadly weapons in a Yautja arsenal, can change lengths of short, medium, and long, with only a thought and is made of unknown materials.

Singular Wrist Blade: Very similar to the previous weapon but is a single, slightly wider blade, similar to a backwards facing Katana. For more precise kills, and for use in one-on-one battles but still as deadly.

Knives: Usually as diverse as humans prefer, a knife for any situation.

Martial Arts: Yautja martial arts are a combination of MMA, Sumo/Wrestling, and boxing. Adding in their sheer power makes them deadly even if they gain only a glancing blow upon the enemy (added note: able to turn Mongle into a quivering, moaning, bruise with no apparent effort.) (personal note: Do not make our resident hunter angry anymore, I may not survive the experience).

Tonfa Blades: Connected to their gauntlet, capable of spinning like a blender, changes length as well.

**Medium-Range:**

Kombi-stick: Extendible, made of unknown metals and can cleave giant monsters in half or poke clean through a titanium door can be thrown or used to block.

Glaive: Extendible, duel flat blades, same properties Kombi-stick.

Whip: Originally used for cornering dangerous animals, can "segment" into a whip of blades, extendable length.

Dart Gun: Fires crescent shaped, super-light darts at high speeds(faster than most hand-gun munitions), extremely deadly, twenty per magazine.

Plasma Caster: Fires superheated plasma, variable levels of charge(highest level of ship cannons can actually singe superman's hair slightly) accurate, shoulder mounted, dual shoulder mounted, or used like a rifle/hand-gun.

**Long-Range: **

Kombi-stick: Can be thrown long-range.

Dart Gun: Can be fired at long-range

Plasma Caster: Can be fired at long-range

**Special:**

Mines: Can be remotely detonated, motion triggers, sound triggers, heat triggers.

Laser grid: Portable boxes, stick to any surface, cut through almost anything

Wrist computer: A portable version of the bat-computer but slightly more advanced settings than justice league devices. Can do almost anything. (personal note: Flash tried to play video games on it, but couldn't control it very well, seems to be designed so most things with fingers can't operate it without training.)

Self destruct: Unknown bomb, of unknown materials, capable of destroying two city blocks in terms of yield, placed inside the wrist computer with unknown activation codes.

In short, any Yautja young or old, with less than kind reasons to be on this planet should be handled by the only Yautja senior member/founder of the Justice League or, if he is not present on the Watch Tower, you should alert any available senior or founding members you can. (personal note: I am grateful he's on our side, especially after what I've seen him do.)

Batman, out…


	2. The Not-So-Great Escape (re-edit)

(Please note that all dialogue is in non-human Yuatja dialect, but I threw in some words for flavor, almost all of it is in English)

**Also note: mentions of rape, murder, cannibalism, and executions, no actual written violence in this chapter. Also: I **_**do not **_**support any of the previously mentioned, they are only mentioned due to needing to give the main villains a bad rap sheet, and this was the best way to do it.**

(**Words** = emphasize the word)

("Words" = Thinking)

(_Words:_ = Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words*** = sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**The Not-So-Great Escape**

_One Year and two months before the prologue was written by Batman:_

In the dark reaches of space you would see nothing but distant stars, however, if you take a closer look you would soon enter the invisibility field and blockade surrounding a planet at least ten times the size of earth, on this planet a trial of four criminals is about to take place, this trial will change the future of many species irreversibly, and the leader of this change will be not the eldest, strongest , or wisest... no, it will be led by a skilled but broken young man, this is the day his greatest hunt and greatest adventure would begin, let's start shall we?

We begin this legendary journey in a sprawling city, this city is the capital of Yautja prime, and is called **Than-guan-Vayuh'ta**, or **"The land of Midnight Air"**, this city is filled with thousands of buildings, and hundreds of skyscrapers of many different colors, holographic advertisements make the already bright day even brighter, the city itself however is not the main setting for our beginning, but the large palace in the center of what appears to be a large, alien representation of Times Square, the palace stands almost impossibly high, and is a odd combination of rectangles and spheres, but still maintains an aura of power and leadership.

Inside a incredibly luxurious, though somewhat bare room, sits an incredibly large wall covered in one thing only, trophies. Standing just a few feet away is our young hero, though he did not originally have a name, his new parents saw fight to give the most complex name they could think of , so, for the sake of simplicity, we will call him by the human translation of his name: **Wolf**

Wolf stands at a average height of seven feet and six inches tall, though most Yautja are incredibly colorful, our young protagonist is a shade black as dark as the shadows themselves, his abdominal area is a very dark shade of grey but has tiger-like stripes of an "off-white" shade, running across his body in a pattern unique only to him, his dreadlocks only go slightly past his shoulders, and are considered rather bland for even male Yautja. He is a warrior of great skill and honor, respected by his elders, admired by the less experienced, and idolized by the public to an almost religious degree in any star system. But he does not care for that, years ago he lived a painful, disgusting life, and now he's the poster-boy for what all Arbitrators should be.

**"How far I've come****.****"** he thought to himself somewhat self deprecatingly .

The pressurized hiss of his door being opened to his room stopped his reminiscing, he did not worry as only a few hand-fulls of other people aside from his parents could enter. Wolf glanced over his shoulder to see one of his younger brothers, **Ash** who was named such due to his ashy blue/grey eyes.

"What are you doing? Your not even ready yet!? If big sister comes in here to see you're not ready, she **will** throw you through the wall again, and I'll just sit by and laugh." He said with quick succession, Wolf could not help but roll his eyes, his brother Ash was always very… excitable.

Without even a word he began to put on his armor, first was his bio-mask, at first glance you would just see a plain, jet black bio-mask, but closer inspection would show the small golden marks in his language, depicting missions, hunts, and even the names of fallen foes, and friends. His mesh was slightly tighter knit, and more durable than most, but was not **really** unique. The armor he wears covers more than most sets, but not nearly enough for someone to assume he is wearing plate armor or to not be able to see his abs, the armor is covered in gold lettering like the mask as well, which contrasts with his seemingly **always** shiny armor, Ash secretly assumed Wolf shined his amour with almost religious zeal.

At first, Wolf wished to grab his entire arsenal of equipment, but decided to only wear his wrist blades, after all, he already caught the prisoners, and they were more than likely going to be executed on galactic television immediately after the trial, **what could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

_Trial Room:_

Inside a grand hall hundreds of seats filled the spherical room with every seat full, in the center of the room exists four glass bubbles specifically for the prisoners to be held in, directly in front of them sit's a throne not as grand as the actual royal throne is, but would certainly be worthy of a queen.

Speaking of, the queen stands at a dominating and intimidating thirteen feet tall exactly, she wears stylish but effective body armor for medium protection covered by robes, her robes are a mix of hypnotic rainbow colors that mix well with her golden skin, even though many would say that at thirteen feet tall and six-hundred pounds she's built like "a brick shit-house, dipped in iron", but she actually owned a figure that was a wonderful mix of feminine and powerful.

Standing beside her on her left is her husband Claw, he is actually quite similar in appearance to Wolf, but in lighter shades of color, as well as having a purple streak across going down his forehead and stopping above his mouth, and with longer dreadlocks.

To her right is her eldest daughter, and heir to the throne, Topaz, named so due to her somewhat rare multi-color skin, she stands at a quite intimidating stature of twelve feet four inches, and is known to abusive to her siblings in a sisterly way, and is usually Wolf's mission handler as she is also known for her brilliance. The rest of the queen's children are spread evenly about the room, ready for anything.

Looking over to the containment cells/bubbles, we see the four most **vile** and **disgusting** creatures to walk in the land of the living... or at least that's the opinion of everyone else in the room.

First we have Bur-ra'kcha, a psychopathic woman who had a set of metal jaws and teeth, along with arm blades surgically implanted into her body, she eats what she kills, and that includes children.

Second-up we have, Dr. Dez, a middle age woman, with grey dreadlocks at the temples. She began selling personal medical info as blackmail, and then started horrifying science experiments that would make even **Darkside**, puke like a broken hose, her mentor was also the man who changed Wolf into what he is today.

Third is Zang'-chuff or the **"Cyclone"**, a towering, monster of a man at fourteen feet tall, wearing only a red Speed-o and is covered in scars, he is known not to speak very well, and is dumber than a group of politicians wrapped in a wet paper-bag, his crimes usually incorporate murder, and ridiculously high property damage. Strangely enough, his "dredz", aren't actually dredz in the traditional sense, and is in the fashion of a Mohawk.

"Well that's what happens when you inbreed for over nine generations." Claw thinks sarcastically though with a bit of residual anger, after all, the behemoth managed to put Wolf into the hospital for several weeks and managed to use his eldest(adopted) son as a makeshift battering ram to tear down an entire mall in just five minutes.

Finally we have The Ju-kel (aka: Jackal) at eleven feet tall, she is the leader of this motley-crew of psychos, a genius in almost any field, she changed her name and began small... a few murders, then a female-on-male rape or two, next, some terrorism, and eventually, child rape.

The queen did not look happy… **Not. One. Bit...**

"You stand accused of some of the most despicable crimes ever committed, and even **worse**, you're all repeat offenders! **Do you have anything to say for yourselves you useless ingrates?!" **the woman roared out her question, as the queen became more enraged when she began to speak to the prisoners.

"Actually your majesty, I only did what I did to test the bodies physical limits several times over, with different subjects, and I didn't even receive a thank you." Dr. Dez said expectantly, as if waiting for an apology over a miss understood good deed. The rest of the criminals gave similar/idiotic reasons to not be treated as felons, but as **heroes**, appallingly enough.

"I simply wanted to prove that I am the greatest to have lived, and ever will live, and in but a few moments, I will do so **again**." Ju-kel stated calmly, which pierced the cries of mourning families and shouts of enraged kin.

"What did you say?" questioned Claw, with an undeniable tenseness in both his body and voice, as the many Arbitrators, both "on the clock" or not, tensed as well.

However the answer to the "king's" inquiry, was in the form of the containment cells exploding outwards, several smoke bombs going off, and the security ship that transported them to the palace breaking through the cell lift. As soon as it happened, it was over and the smoke began to settle, Wolf's youngest sister Spark, was already hacking the navigation system on the ship when it broke through the delivery elevator, and completed so, upon them breaching the atmosphere.

"Mother, I have taken the 's logs, and I now know where they will try to hide, a far-off planet called Earth, the home world of some primitive Humans."

"Earth." Her father said, realization creeping into his voice for all present, and all watching across Yautja space to hear, "The Humans would be absolutely **defenseless** against that group of murderers!"

"We can't send the fleet as that will present us as the enemy to the Humans, but we cannot sit by and watch, as the entire **planet** is turned into their personal playground." the queen said resolutely, she would not let **her** criminals destroy innocent lives on someone else's planet, _that would just be rude._

"Then send me, my queen." Wolf's deep, and gravel-like voice surprised many present, as he did not speak much when not alone with family.

"It is of fault only by me, that they were allowed to escape, I allowed the blockade to be lax, and I did not check the autopilot of their transport, to see if it had been tampered with, please allow me to hunt down these weaklings myself in order to reclaim my now lost honor." Wolf had unknowingly, just increased his already high standing with his people, due to anyone with half a brain cell knowing that there was **nothing** he could have done, it also helped that several of his bandages were visible under his camo-mesh from his still healing injuries.

"Very well my son... you will be sent to earth to gather any assistance you may require, and you will kill the beasts were they stand! They had a chance at a **fair** trial, but they rejected **my** good-will, now they are wanted **dead**, and **only** dead! Record their deaths and broadcast it across **all** empire channels for **everyone** to see!" the queen commanded with a deep sense of pride in her son, and rage towards these, **vermin****,** that dare defile the lives of the innocent in such ways and with such pride.

"Remember the Arbitrator's creed my son."

**"M-di h'dlak,m-di h'chak."**(**No fear, no mercy**) Responded Wolf with a cold determination that chilled **everyone** present, to their very bones.

* * *

_On the way to a space pit-stop:_

_Direction__: Earth_

Ju kel sighed in self-satisfaction of not only getting the last laugh, but **also** humiliating the Arbitrator who captured them, she knew that even if they did send him, he would be all **alone**, and he **barely** survived an encounter with each one of them **separately**, he wouldn't last a minute against all **four**! Her happy (IE: psychotic) thoughts were soon interrupted by Zang-chuff: "Zang-chuff… need go… bathroom **now**… oops!... to late, Zang-chuff make **big** accident!"

Ju- kel began sighing to herself again but this time, it was in deep depression.

"So **close** to a perfect escape" she thought to herself, now she had to make it **absolutely** clear that the consoles were **not** toilets!

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed, try to guess who all the killers are based off of.**

**(A hint: 3 are from games, and 1 from marvel comics)**


	3. The Big Meet and Greet (re-edit)

**Please know, there will be no violence in this** **chapter.**

(**Words** = emphasize the word)

("Words" = Thinking)

(_Words:_ = Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words*** = sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**The Big Meet and Greet**

_On Earth:_

Today was not a very nice day, most of the teams to win gold medals in the Olympics were for the dreadfully boring sports and there was absolutely **nothing** good on TV, oh… and also, the sky was covered in black clouds, cities were on fire, people were screaming, pretty much a textbook alien invasion for a movie… but the problem was, this was **real! **

After Batman: aka: Bruce Wayne, and Superman: aka: Clark Kent helped free the last Martian alive, a green, shape-shifting, space-man with a thing for blue underwear by the name of J'onn J'onzz, who had escaped the wrath of the invaders to warn Earth, but was captured by the advanced agents sent to wait for him.

Currently our three heroes were flying through a non-descript desert canyon, looking for a place to rest and strategize, when suddenly a squadron of alien fighters attacked, ambushing our three heroes. Superman tried to protect the bat-plane and fight the aircraft, but there was simply too many fighters to be both offensive and defensive, suddenly a woman with large, bird-wings and a raptor-like helmet, flew into a fighter with a crackling mace full of energy, that slammed down and practically annihilated the aircraft into oblivion.

During the battle, the bat-plane took a particularly nasty hit on the wing, and they were forced to crash-land. As Batman began to help J'onn out of the co-pilot seat, he watched the fight between the two flying heroes and the alien crafts, he also noticed a red blur moving at the corner of his vision.

"Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?" inquired Batman to our resident Martian.

"I sent a telepathic distress signal to any heroes who could come to our aid." responded J'onn while sitting on a large rock in the hopes his head would stop spinning.

However, as a Green Lantern and several other new heroes arrived, he felt a mind unlike anything he had felt before, it was the definition of alien, nothing like Humans or Martians, which are very similar but different, also, this mind was in **space**, and he wasn't even focusing that hard! The Martian began probing at this alien's mind, and what he found both awed, terrified, and relieved him.

* * *

_Wolf's Ship:_

Wolf's ship was as black as the void of space, it's appearance was of the standard three claws, all pointing forward. His personal ship was the length of a human luxury jet, not a 747, but certainly not small in any regard, and was a bit wider than most, having three levels and five rooms for the owner, being the second eldest child to a **queen** begets luxury, especially if you're in such a painful, thankless and sometimes, (but most especially in his case) loveless, job of being a Arbitrator.

We find our protagonist preparing his equipment:

_"Dual/single wrist blades? Check. _

_Whip? Check. _

_Dart Gun? Check. _

_Mines? Check. _

_Laser grid boxes? Check. _

_Medical pouch? Check. _

_Two of my favorite knives? Check. _

_Kombi-stick? Check. Glaive? Check. _

_Left Shoulder, mounted Plasma Caster? Check. _

_Hand-held Plasma Caster? Check. _

_Smart Disk? Check. _

_Shurikens? Check. _

_Net Gun? ***Pfft* **I'm not (IE: will** not** be) bringing anybody back **alive.**"_

After all , the queen **did** specifically say that she wanted them to suffer for their crimes, this was definitely **not **some small form of petty revenge, **nope**, definitely not. When he arrived in the cockpit, and he realized that he was almost within the atmosphere of earth and didn't know it, he almost rubbed the back of his head in sheepishness after discovering he had spent an hour and a half, picking the weapons he wanted/fantasizing about killing the psychos.

As he began to Monitor earth, he noticed the irregular pattern of whether, seemingly centered over different points, "_No_" he realized with a start, these places were **producing** the smog like clouds, it would be quite dark there, but he wouldn't be hindered, his bio-mask allowed him hundreds of vision modes, plus his own. It is at this point, he begins to feel a presence in his mind, he had experienced this a few times before, several species in **this** galaxy alone, had telepathic abilities, he wondered if this was a Martian that was trying to contact him, so he sent his thoughts in the most prominent human language he knew (somewhat): English: _"Who… might… you be?" _unknowingly allowing his natural curiosity to slip into his mental voice which still maintained it's gravely quality, and the incredibly deep tone.

As soon as he said that however, he was bombarded with images of Mars' destruction, and the currently going on, invasion of Earth, like some of the science fiction films his siblings were so obsessed with.

_"Can You Help Us? Please!" _The tired but urgent mental voice asked with all of the humility it could muster, this managed to pull on our heroes heart-strings a little, he never liked to leave people in their time of need, that would be cowardly, and he is no coward. He decided that he would help save the world **first**... **then** go kill the psychopaths who were already on the planet he was saving. He then proceeded to send as many of his memories of combat as he could, little did Earth know, this was the moment where it gained a powerful ally, the likes of which they had never seen before.

* * *

_Back With the Heroes:_

J'onn could not hold back the startled gasp that came from his mouth, then again, who could? He saw the memories of a man who was apart of species that was not only ancient, and powerful, but **thriving**! J'onn would be the first to admit that there is something wrong with their new ally mentally, who in their right mind would hunt those…those… **Monsters! **And they did that for **fun!?** J'onn would also be the first to admit, that he was also relieved that the alien coming to help, is not unlike the Green Lantern, admittedly much more dangerous, but still.

"Woa big-green! Are you alright?" Inquired the man who arrived by running up the side of the canyon who answered by the title of "Flash".

"I have just found a new ally to assist us against the invaders." All those present looked to him in curiosity that was blatantly obvious, Batman the most.

"Which direction is he coming from, and how long until he gets here?" The Bat questioned none too kindly. The Martian wasn't even affected by his rudeness and responded with one word:

"Up."

"What?" the heroes collectively asked in confusion, and J'onn was more than happy to clarify.

"He will arrive in a few moments, and is coming from space."

"Is he a Green Lantern?" Batman, suspicious as usual, questioned, but was answered by John Stewart.

"No, there are only three lanterns that patrol this sector, I'm one of them and the other two would have told me if they were coming back to earth." he responded resolutely.

"So he's an alien." Said Superman with mild surprise, "Is he a Martian?" the question was answered with the shake of a green head,

"I do not know **what** he is, but I do know that he is similar to Lantern in the sense of being a patrolling space officer, apparently four dangerous criminals of his species have already arrived on earth before this started, and he has told me that he wishes to help us, in return for us helping him catch these criminals when we are able."

"We don't have time to go after intergalactic shop-lifters, especially when most of us have our own cities to protect!" Said Batman angrily, but was somewhat cowed when J'onn responded with the statement of

"The criminals he is after could potentially destroy not only this planet, but any planet they decide to pick next."

That sentence was punctuated by a smaller squadron of alien fighters cresting the nearby ridge and began firing upon them, the heroes were prepared to fight off the aircraft but were beaten to the punch by six balls of sizzling, blinding, blue light that seemingly crumpled, and melted the ships, **at the same time!** The heroes began to hear a electric crackle behind them and they all turned suddenly, but were not quite prepared for what they saw.

"By Zeus's bolts!" quietly exclaimed Wonder Woman amongst the equally shocked heroes, as the ship finished de-cloaking, the soon-to-be Justice League were surprised by how unique the ship was, let's look at their thoughts shall we?

_"I didn't even hear it and it was barely twenty feet behind us!"_ thought Superman,

_"I've never seen any ship like __**that**__ in the guardians records even once."_ That was Stewart,

Flash was much more child-like: _"Dude! That was so freaking' cool!",_

_"Need to figure out the structural weaknesses it may have." _three guesses on who thought that,

_"I wonder if Thanigar can work out a deal with whoever these guys are, because that was really, __impressive."_ Hawkgirl spoke from experience, due to being in the Thanigarien military,

_"Is this what we have missed by cutting ourselves of from man's world, such technological wonders, I do hope that his kind at least treats women as equals."_ thought Wonder Woman, not knowing how well she hit the nail on the head. Soon the ship landed just a silently as it hovered, the main section of the ship had a ramp beginning descend from it, and soon the heroes waited with baited breath to see the alien ally they had just gained.

_Wolf's Point of View:_

As He descended the ramp, he had his bio-mask analyze the allies he just gained. First was the one wearing dark body amour and strange hood, scans pointed to him not having any special abilities like some of the humans do, he did however have a peak human body and a very advanced mind, according to the files he was pilfering out of all of the planet's wireless networks, they all pointed to him using his physical abilities and mental prowess to force his enemies to **believe** he was beyond human, he began to scan the equipment he carried, and was confused as to why almost all of his weapons could not be used lethally, was he not a vigilante? Wasn't his purpose to go places were the law can't, and do things they either can't or won't do?

He then analyzed some recurring foes and decided that the "Batman" was actually very noble, many enemies like a "Mr. Freeze" or "Poison Ivy" were just humans with a cruel life story, he decided to see if he could help them later, and prevent them from doing something they or Batman might regret, like murder. However Wolf was appalled by the idea that a man like this "Joker" was still alive simply because they thought a trial would be better than killing him immediately even though most countries on this planet have the death penalty, this man had a kill count that could rival his own but with one difference, **all **the kills were **innocents.**

Wolf would vomit over that appalling information later, next he scanned the one known as "Superman" a orphaned Kryptonian, who was sent to Earth to survive, due to radiation he unknowingly absorbed on his way to earth, plus his alien biology granted him unique photosynthetic abilities, for example, with the larger amount of yellow sun radiation he absorbs he gains a small boost to all, of his many abilities, but when under a red sun he slowly loses his power as he can't absorb the energy correctly, Wolf assumed that when put under a blue sun, his power would sky-rocket.(I know this isn't how sunlight actually works as I am a huge nerd, but that's how his powers are explained)

Superman's enemies seem to always have powers except one, Lex Luthor, a successful business man, too successful if you asked anyone with a brain, he was even convicted several times, but simply bribed or threatened the families of every judge, there is also a man by the name of Dark-side, apparently a world conqueror, the name seemed familiar… as a matter of fact it was his great-great-grandfather who turned his planet into a floating fire hazard, apparently he was all talk. It seems due to Dark-side's machinations, Superman became a mindless puppet but was saved by Batman, his younger cousin super-girl, and his mate Lois Lane.(Can't remember who un-mind controlled him so… yep! creative license!) Still very guilty about that one it seems.

After that is a Human woman with what appears to be a mix of metal armor, and a swimsuit, initial scans estimate that she is capable of feats similar to Superman and she had the stance of a experienced warrior, along with being six feet and five inches tall, after analyzing her amour he discovered she is apart of a "women-only" society that kills any men that arrive to their island, apparently they are considered immortal, and his scans won't confirm or deny this which is actually very frustrating to him, she has two objects attached to her golden belt, a short sword, and golden rope of unknown quality and fabric,(took some things from the new 52 to flesh out her outfit and to make it look somewhat Greek, along with the amour)

Next we have a human of average height with a lithe build, he is known as the "Flash", and a opening scan shows that his entire body works faster than most, which would also explain his moniker of **"The Fastest Man Alive"**, has fought many non-powered villains, and once challenged Superman to a race, but it was interfered with, as well as ending in a tie.

After that is another woman of average build, wearing a yellow shirt, and green pants, hawk shaped helmet and has actual **wings** protruding from her back. Hawkgirl, a investigator/superhero for Louisiana with the stance of an experienced soldier, a pointed mace made from NTH metal, can electrify with a mental command of the user.

To Hawkgirl's right, we have a black Human of average height, and muscular build and glowing green eyes, and a strange uniform/flight suit, with what would be classed as a "buzz-cut", if Wolf remembered what his youngest, human brother's hair style was called. Scans identified him as a Green Lantern, essentially a Arbitrator but with different codes and systems for dealing with threats, His real name is John Stewart, an apparently, famous human solider, and received the highest honor they possibly can and then became a Green Lantern which can use his ring against other lantern groups and inter-galactic crime(correct me if I'm wrong on if that their "jobs" or not ).

Finally, we have J'onn J'onzz, the last Martian alive, he stands quite tall, with green skin, a slightly longer head, reddish/orange eyes, and a flowing blue cape with boots, scans depicted strong telepathic and telekinetic abilities, as well as being able to shape-shift into anything he can imagine.

* * *

_ Everyone else's Point of View:_

When their new "friend" came down the ramp, they first noticed the large metal boots that cover up to the shins, the **really** large metal boots, the shin guards were of a shiny black metal that nobody present could place, next was the outer thigh protection of the same shiny metal, but stranger still, they began to notice what looked like metal fishing net covering the parts under the shin guards and on the inner thigh, it was tightly nit enough to bring protection but not in the sense that chain-mail is knit, his skin looks somewhat reptilian in nature, but just as smooth as a Human's, aside from the many scars upon what was actually, an **eight pack**, his abdominals hold a dark grey coloring but is not nearly as dark as his skin, they notice he has white stripes but are not of a "pure white" shade.

Next they notice the chest armor with several gold letterings of an unknown language, the chest piece seems much like the leg armor in the sense that it is formed into "slates" going downward, like siding on a house, and covers half of what it should normally they also see more of the strange netting. The creature has equally long arms, but they're not just long, there're **huge!** It's biceps could easily put any action movie actor to shame, they also notice the strange gauntlets it wears, one for each arm, a mix between a rectangular box and a bracelet strapped over the "under-glove" covering. They also especially noticed the god-damn **cannon** on his shoulder, and the one holstered to his chest plate, along with a belt of assorted goodies that makes Batman's look like he procured it from a Toys R' Us return bin.

They finally noticed the mask, with several gold letterings splashed on it with no real order, the soulless black eye lenses, and tubes connected to a unseen apparatus on his back along with what appears to be dreadlocks, with a few carrying miniature bracelets. Each step is surprisingly silent for it's incredible size, while many of the heroes present have fought large robots and aliens, even Diana having fought large mythical creatures, they had never really seen a creature so tall **and** muscularly proportioned without being ridiculous looking, Bane being a prime example.

They are given a surprising shock when the alien speaks English, "Have come for… criminals, will help fight for…hhmm." At this point the heroes are shocked at how gravely and **deep** his voice is, easily on par with or surpassing Batman's in intimidation factor, but they all noticed his trouble in finding the word he required,

"Assistance." Batman supplies helpfully, as well as trying to see the motives of the new enigma on **his** planet.

"Yes? Yes. All not… be Arbitrators, when criminals… found will-uhg.." at this point he began to struggle with his words, but the heroes were surprised that even though **he** was helping **them**, he still wished to compensate them for their assistance against **four** criminals, that somewhat endeared him to the seven heroes present as well as scaring them somewhat, with the collective thought of:

_"He still thinks it's going to be hard to find, and beat them even with all eight of us? They might be a dangerous as J'onn said."_

"Pay us?" Superman questioned/supplied and was almost flattered.

"Yes" Responded their strange new found friend,

"What will we call you? We don't even know your species' name, much less your own." said Hawkgirl with resolution in her voice, she wouldn't treat this newcomer as a disposable grunt, especially when he was helping them out of the goodness of his heart.

"Me…am Yautja. Ooman language too… easy, and no… parts to speak me name.

_"Parts?" _they all wondered silently, though it did explain the strange, and somewhat terrifying clicking sounds he made even when he stopped talking,

"Do you… perhaps have a translation of your name that we may call you by?" inquired Wonder Woman trying to be as kind as possible to the man from beyond the stars.

"Wou… Wuy… Wol… Wolf." He finally, and firmly responded after a few failed attempts,

"Your **name** is Wolf? That's like, uber cool, and it's not even a code name!" exclaimed Flash with as much sci-fi nerd enthusiasm as he could allow in a public setting. "But uh.. Hey, what's Yautja **mean** anyway, is there like a… translation or definition?" He asked curiously, while internally, his inner Trekker was doing a happy dance with a odd white stain on the front of his jumpsuit's crotch. Wolf quickly began moving to the edge of the cliff to observe their surroundings, and began taking in the alien world he had only ever seen in documentaries, taking time to think of which human word fit best in his admittedly limited vocabulary of the language, and responded with what he believed to be the perfect one.

"Predators."

* * *

**Wow! That took longer than I expected, but fear not gore lovers! The violence shall commence quite soon! :) (as in… next** **chapter soon )**

**Also, I updated the grammar that I could find, but please do point out anything that comes up as incorrect and I'll fix it. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Shh! Hunting Inwaders! (re-edit)

(**Words** = emphasize the word)

(_"Words"_ = Thinking)

(_Words:_ = Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words*** = sounds)

(- = a line break)

**I always did wonder if a Loony-toon could influence a sci-fi, horror genre movie, I was sort of right. (Violence galore today!)**

* * *

**Shhh****, Hunting Inwaders!**

We find our heroes attempting to get over the shock of this obviously, **alien,** space cop, coming to earth **just** to help, as well as being able to speak English,(somewhat) without any telepathic abilities. Soon after that J'onn began to speak of how he, and his people fought against the invaders, and told them of the biological weapon they invented.

"So let's whip up another batch of that gassy-stuff, then me and Superman will go around the world dropping it in their laps" said Flash with confidence, but the idea was denied by J'onn:

"The flowers I needed were destroyed during my arrival, and even then, we don't know if Earth's atmosphere would carry it, or if it would just float uselessly in one area."

"Then we should destroy the cloud factories to hinder their troop's movements!" said Wonder Woman with the confidence of a commander on the battlefield, but was immediately rebuked by Green Lantern

"Listen here lady! This is no time for rookies in-" but he was shut up by a loud ***Smack!*** and the fact that he almost went into the dirt face-first, along with the absolutely stunning pain in the back of his head. To the others present it looked like Wolf simply cuffed him, upside the back of his head, but his head, and his whole **body** snapped forward, like he was **punched**! The others began trying to calculate the physics behind what **should **have been a gentle but firm slap, and came to the simultaneous conclusion of,

_ "He must be stronger than his already impressive physique suggests. I wonder how strong he really is?"_

Their thoughts were stopped there, when Wolf began to speak while fiddling with, what looked like an advanced wrist computer. "Need all help… us find, tough… battles ahead."

"Um… what are you doing?" asked the ever curious sci-fi(Star Trek, for those who don't know) nerd, Flash and, failing to look over his shoulder due to his height, simply stood next to him.

"Making… wrote, words... translator." he responded without even looking at him, some were going to question how effective writing your words would be during a fight, but were answered when a holographic screen appeared, in a shining red, soon he began speaking in his own language which was also filled with several ***Clicks*** as if they were words themselves, immediately after he finished speaking, words in his language appeared as well, unfortunately, none of them understood a single letter, but before any of them could voice this however, the strange alien letters appeared to shift and change into the English translations, which read as such

(for now, whenever Wolf "speaks" it is actually his wrist computer's talk-to-text function, because I hate writing broken sentences.)

"I believe that we should be cautious of any "Humans" we may encounter, as J'onn did say that they stole his people's shape shifting capabilities, more than likely they already have agents in your governments, but all I need is a few of their corpses, and I shall create a enzyme that will disrupt their atom's structure, as they appear to be quite unstable, however... we may worry about such things later, for now we must destroy the factories. I suggest, a team of Flash and Green Lantern, a team of Superman and Hawkgirl, and a team of myself, Batman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn" at first, they were surprised by all the information he had already thought of, but soon, the information began to **really** sink in, especially with Superman.

"Senator Carter… the nukes… I did all of this, and I shook hands with Carter's killer."

"Actually Superman, I am detecting large telepathic epicenters... they more than likely require constant information, to stay "in-character", these places are also marked on my map for when we are finished." supplied Wolf who happened to know full well, that the power of guilt could crush **anyone**, no matter how strong.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you'd be the largest team, which means you'd be the biggest target." said Green Lantern cautiously, as he didn't want to get bitch-slapped again by a unknown alien.

"Precisely, we will be attacking one of the largest factories... this means we will encounter more prey, and they will likely be more heavily armed, if we are explosive enough, they will be distracted, which will give you the chance to accomplish your own tasks." The heroes were frankly surprised, it seemed like he had to deal with invading forces on a planet before.

* * *

_ Eleven minutes later: _

We soon find our largest team, only a few kilometers from the Egyptian pyramids, watching and waiting for J'onn and Wolf to return from their scouting mission, imagine Batman's face when he saw Wolf go almost **perfectly **invisible!(he was **totally **jealous!) Wonder Woman was awed that technology, could now compete with magic, soon both of our intangible, and/or, invisible heroes returned, "There is no unguarded entrances in, or out of the structures." said J'onn... Diana was quietly seething in the corner:

"Hiding right now is ineffective, and is the cowards way! We should strike now!" she then noticed Wolf trying to get her attention and gestured to the message he had made.

"A **good** warrior knows to **always** be patient for opportunities." At first, Diana felt upset that maybe her mother was right about all men, even those from the stars, but decided to finish reading his message to her:

"A **better** warrior knows when to **make** opportunities." Diana looked up to Wolf's bio-mask and saw him jerk his head in a "Go on!" motion... and that was all the permission she needed, as she flew out from behind cover, grabbed one of the walkers by it's insect-like leg, and began to use it as over sized club upon the invaders!

The very **very**, one-sided battle ended with the walker/club, breaking a giant hole in the wall. A few moments later and our heroes were notified by J'onn, that both teams had completed their objectives but had been captured, our heroes managed to make it to the main power room and found the power source easily enough, but were split up by a closing security door, "**No**! Batman! Wolf! Hold on!" before Wonder Woman could bust down the door however,

***Pew!* *Zatt!* *Pow!***, a barrage of laser fire could be heard on the other side.

"Diana… they…" J'onn tried futilely to find proper words for the situation.

"Oh, by the gods! No!" she yelled out.

"We need to go now Diana, before they catch us, we still have a chance to stop them and rescue the rest of them." supplied the last Martian, trying to ensure Wonder Woman did not lose hope. Unfortunately, as soon as they escaped the complex they were caught by a large squad sent to investigate, and were sent along with the other heroes to meet the leader, **The Imperium. **

* * *

_ On the other side of the door:_

Our two dark protectors were in a **bit** of a bind, at least twelve laser rifles pointed directly at them, anyone else would be terrified, but not these two! They saw this as a way to get a feel for each other, and their skills. Batman immediately threw down a flash grenade, and grappled upwards to the rafters while Wolf cloaks himself, and un-sheaths his wrist blades with an ominous:

***Sherching!*** Chaos soon set in among the squad, as both of their targets had just disappeared!

The first to go, was stuck though the back by two invisible blades, with a terrifying

***Schlip!* **

***Splash!*** and was hoisted into the air high enough, that his feet didn't even touch the ground, his allies attempted to shoot his invisible attacker... but he was used as an effective meat-shield instead, while Wolf slipped away without a scratch.

_"One down, eleven to go!" _They both thought with a competitive glee, all the while, Batman intensely analysed everything he could about his new "friend".

The second and third were pinned crotch-to-crotch, and chest-to-chest, into the wall, by an invisible force, but that was soon revealed as a de-cloaking Kombi-stick.

_"Three down, nine to go!"_

Batman was not to be out done, in the commotion, he had laid out two rope traps and used his own weight to lift them up to chest level while Batman was quickly lowered to the floor, he quickly crashed their heads together with an almighty. ***Crack!***

_"Five down, seven to go!"_

The next kill was quite spectacular, one of the soldiers was firing blindly in every direction with panicked movements, and even managed to wound one of his own, he was soon cut from shoulder-to-hip, by a large shuriken that was now embedded in the wall and his rifle was pinned opposite of the shuriken by several bat-a-rangs.

_"Six down, five to go!" _

The rest of the squad died in a blur of plasma and bat-shaped explosives, that left the hallway **covered,** in the gore of one of the best duel assassinations of a single group, that simply **can't** be described with words! (After getting their stuff back) Our two heroes, who were carrying the needed energy device, began to tamper with it, and soon started to head towards the main base to get rid of the rest of the clouds, and to free their friends.

* * *

_Imperium__ Main Base:_

Our lovable heroes were currently restrained, and were forced to watch as the Imperium, (A disgusting creature, that looks like a jelly fish had a **freaky** one-night-stand with a plate of jello) tortured J'onn into telling him where the power sources main component was located. Up in the rafters a plan was made "You implement the altered power source, then free our new friends, and I shall kill everything else in the room" (Alright… so it wasn't a **great **plan, but it's better than nothing.)

"Alright." responded Batman resolutely, even if he was curious on how well he could handle himself in a face-to-face battle with multiple opponents. They leaped into action, and soon Batman was starting to free the other heroes, but couldn't help noticing Wolf fighting off waves of enemies, as did the other heroes.

** Batman: **_"His movements are too fluid to be mechanical, but too precise to be organic, and his moves show plenty experience that I've only ever seen within the League of Shadows. Just what **is** he anyway?"_

** Superman: **_"His heartbeat and breathing are completely stable! He's fighting off at least sixteen men at once!"_

** Hawkgirl: **_"Holy crap! He makes most Thanigarien warriors I've ever met, look like a bunch of flat-footed pussies!"_

** Wonder Woman: **_"If his people have a combative deity, then he is most certainly a demi-god! Or at the very least an avatar to it."_

** Green Lantern: **_"I'm __**really**__ glad I didn't try to pick a fist-fight with him after he slapped me. Holy shit! Can he teach me how to do that combo?"_

** Flash: **Flash wasn't thinking anything coherent, mainly due to the fact that his inner nerd... just had the mother-of-all nerdgasms.

(In the comics that he is in, he is usually portrayed as a devoted Star Trek fan, for some that didn't know.)

For Wolf it was just a symphony of movement, **Stab, Twist, Punch, Back-kick, Leg sweep, Duck under smart disk, Fire plasma caster, Back-flip, power slide, Uppercut. **Until eventually, only one soldier remained.

Even though he was missing a leg, he still maintained his persona of a native American soldier, crawled up to the Imperium, and simply whimpered:

"It ain't no man!" and began to beg his leader for safety, until…

***Splat!***

His head exploded, and his brains splattered onto the Imperium as he was escaping. His ship began to try taking off but **that **idea, **and** the ship, were immediately obliterated, by Wolf's own cloaked ship which used a liberal amount of plasma bolts/balls, like a bad plumber uses Drain-O. People were cheering and shouting, as the army began freeing those kidnapped by the invaders, it also helped the celebratory feeling that the Imperium's ship, as well as the other alien ships were exploding like fireworks

It was raining debris, spaceships, and dead alien corpses… **Hallelujah!**

* * *

** And that's a wrap! I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it was shorter than the others, but I had a lot of things to do today.**

** This chapter was updated as well, please keep pointing out any grammatical errors you find. Thanks! **


	5. The Opening, The Back-Story (re-edit)

**(Dr. Farnesworth's voice) Good news everyone! Thanks to a friend of mine, NeoNazo, we now have a sidekick/partner to Wolf(**_**any **_**OC ideas **_**will **_**be taken into consideration), also, check out his story of "Young Justice: The Hunter" It's probably the **_**Best**_** Crysis crossover out there right now and you guys should really support it, as it's a very well done story and even has the main character as an OC who **_**isn't **_**a horrible pile of crossover feces(that means shit, for those who don't know)and **_**isn't **_**just a renamed, slightly palette-swapped version of a cannon character. **

**A question though… How do you feel about roaches?**

_**Most **_**chapters from now on will be, **_**two**_ **Justice League episodes or the equivalent of that run-time, per**-**chapter.(that includes two part episodes, which are counted as two episodes. Ex: Blackest Night, Enemy Below, ect. Shall be **_**ONE **_**chapter.) For now, let's just enjoy this totally, friken**-**awesome, Justice League introduction that we all loved from our late childhood, to mid**-**teenage years! I may, or… may not put this into every chapter, depending on how you feel about it.**

* * *

**The Opening, The Back-story**

* * *

**The Opening**

Black screen:

Trumpets begin to sound as the sun rises slowly:

As more light pours in, eight silhouettes come into focus, and are walking forward confidently with their backs to the sun:

Trumpets begin to pick up pace, silhouettes are fully in focus, you can now identify each one by their outline:

Trumpets and drums reach a crescendo, screen flashes white:

1)A man with a pointed cowl and a flowing cape that reaches to the floor, throws a bat-like weapon down an alleyway:

2)A woman blocks multiple bullets using only her magical bracelets:

A man begins charging a glowing ring with a large green lantern and holds both, high and proud:

3)A muscular man with a cape punches down a large wall with little effort, and flies off:

A green dragon begins to coil, starting to transform and morph into a man with reddish/orange eyes:

A red and yellow streak blurs past, and the camera soon focuses alongside it, to reveal a man running impossibly fast:

A woman with bird wings and a mace soars proudly through the morning sky:

4)A tall creature with dreadlocks stands in front of a group of civilians as he faces an army of evil alone, shot changes to his side when he flings his arm into center shot, blades extended, shot changes to a backwards facing, over the shoulder, to show the civilians have taken up arms as well, they all charge the army with defiance on their faces, love in their voices, and courage in their hearts, all of this is instilled into them by the strange warrior who is **leading** them, but is also **fighting,** right-along-side them:

The final shot is a pan backwards of all the heroes standing triumphantly on a plateau, with the **"Big Four"** standing in the center of the group, thousands of people are below them, giving them their **reason** to fight, the people don't **fear **them, the people **empower **them, the people **are** them.

* * *

** (Wow! I actually got a little nostalgia-choked-up during that whole thing! But lets get to the story!)**

* * *

**The Back-Story**

_ Five days after the failed invasion:_

_ Number of deceased: 100(all military)globally._

Today was a wonderful day to be alive, the sun was shining, birds were chirping , people in traffic were saying **wonderful **things to each other like,

"Get off the road, you epileptic asshole!"

"I hope you burn alive right next to pool of water you shrimp-dicked fucknugget!"

" I'm going to rip off your nipples, and gargle on your blood!"

(in a Boston accent) "I'm gonna' use ya' skull as an athletic cup for ma' herpe covered genitals!"

Okaayyy… not **everybody **was happy... but hey, they **were** stuck in traffic. Our main focus however, should be pointed to space, and the **giant** satellite that **nobody** with a Wall-Mart grade telescope can notice, apparently!

(That always got on my nerves. It's not stealthy, if everybody **sees it **and **knows** it doesn't belong there! But, I digress)

Over the past five days, our beloved heroes began helping clean up the planet along with several lesser known ones, though nobody had actually seen Wolf during that time, the U.N did receive a large shipment of small tubes, with instructions to open them on top of tall buildings, or out of airplanes in their respective country's major cities in order to get rid of the rest of the invaders, along with the heroes agreeing full heartedly, some questioned why he hadn't been seen, Flash then proceeded to pull a story out of his **ass **about how, Wolf was coming back with a government official, to negotiate an alliance with earth, not actually knowing that was exactly what was going on

(super cool, but obvious seg-way narration powers: **Activate!**)

* * *

_ Yautja Prime:_

_ Throne room:_

"**What!?**" was the scream of surprise from all of Wolf's family, who were shocked that he saved an **entire **planet, granted… this wasn't unusual, as Wolf has helped save planets before alongside several teams of Arbitrators, but he had not done so in quite some time, and with so little help.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... by all of you... and nearly destroying my ears... I wish for you,mother to come to earth with me, along with Spark and Topaz." Wolf's blue-ish colored sister was the first to ask questions, like:

"You irresponsible idiot! You just **left** a planet, **alone** with those four monsters after said planet just survived an **invasion!?**" less of a question more of a statement but… that's just how sisters are sometimes.

"Actually I left the scouting drones to surround the planet, and they will alert me to any Yautja based situations, my new friend, the Martian J'onn J'onzz, is an incredibly powerful and experienced telepath, he can tell that they are still on the planet, but cannot identify their exact position, most likely due to one of Dr. Dez's machinations. My ship can also get to earth in under an hour, and besides, they won't attack yet." Wolf responds.

"What makes you say that?" she questions

"I've already hunted Ju-kel once, she is very "grandiose" about winning, as you all saw during their trial, she will wait for earth to recover before she topples it to the **ground **and stands on the ashes. But I will **not **allow this, we will need more of these "super-heroes" to be prepared to resist them, so that I may kill them without any casualties."

"I agree." both the queen and her mother (Wolf's grandmother, and the former queen) stated at the same time, and was replied with:

"What!? Why!?"

"Because Topaz, Wolf has seen them fight, he has felt their very souls resist against the invaders, and if what he says is true, they have built a watchtower out of mostly Human, and some Thanigarien, and Kryptonian technologies, imagine if we were to add some of our own materials and resources to the board." said the queen in a calming tone to her eldest child

"That sounds **sooo** cool! I wonder if their automated defense systems can be apart of a few ideas I've had!?" Squealed an absolutely nerdgasm-ing Spark, who stood at a solid eight feet and two inches, even though she was short for a female, and a bit hyper (though not to Ash's level) that was made up for by being personally trained by all of her sisters, grandmother, and mother, but is also Wolf's absolute **favorite** younger sibling (as she likes to constantly brag to her fellow younger siblings, even if **she's** the youngest out of all of them), thus she gained training from him as well… even if the training she went through put her into the hospital. Her dreadlocks reach to her waist and are decorated as beautifully as you would expect of a princess, but due to her engineer/mad scientist nature, more than half of her hair "decorations" are dangerous weapons that she personally invented, with forest-greenish skin, a balanced figure, and cute lilac eyes, the only thing "strange" about her is the cybernetic limb, acting as her right arm.

Due to a tragic accident when she was an infant, Spark grew up on the streets with only one arm and no parents, she began to adapt very well to her situation… so well in fact, that she hacked into the Palace's systems all the way to the kitchens, and was only caught when Wolf, along with his parents and siblings, had found her hiding in the fridge, with a bread-roll in her mouth, and a small picnic's worth of food in her skinny arm, shivering both in fear and cold.

Topaz is a myriad of colors as her name implies, but is mostly colored in different shades of blue, her dreadlocks reach to her waist as well, and is generally calm, cool, and collected… when her siblings (specifically Wolf) aren't involved of course. Though she may act like she hates her siblings(especially Wolf) she will **literally **order the destruction of entire planets if they are wrongfully harmed (she almost did it once).

She is always the worst towards Wolf, because he always knows how to irritate her on purpose, and on accident, also because Wolf has had it the worst out off **all **of the adopted siblings, even just thinking about **what **happened to her little brother, nearly brings her to sobbing tears every time, and he was asking her to help **tell** other people who haven't even know him for a few **days**, about his darkest hours? At first, she wanted out right refuse to go, but.. She soon came to the realization that, he was **scared**(even if it was only minutely)on how his new friends would react to his dark beginnings, "***Huff*** Well… alright I'll go, just to make sure you don't shoot yourself in the face or something of the like." she agreed dejectedly

"Woohoo! An exploration/adventure/road trip! Did I ever tell you you're my most favorite sibling ever!?" squealed Spark.

"Not **nearly** as much as Wolf has heard it I bet."

* * *

_One Hour Later:_

"So, I'm thinking, we should **totally** have Wolf join our crew! I mean… we'd all probably either be dead right now, or we would have had to spend **way **more time fighting, **and **trying to clean up this mess." Proposed Flash to the rest of the now named and formed Justice League,

"I agree, he has some impressive technology to bring to the table, and has skills to contend with batman!" said Superman.

(Don't even **bother** bat-god fanboys/girls, Wolf easily has more experience than Batman could **physically** get, and he **mostly** fights standard thugs or criminals like Joker, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Black mask, **none** of them have powers, and an experienced Yautja could take all of them down with **no** effort due to biology**,** tech**, **and the fact that a Yautja **won't **pull punches. *Huff*… Sorry bout' that)

"We don't even know what his people are like, for all we know they could be **cannibals**, also, how do we know that he was telling J'onn the truth about his "job"? For all we know, he could be **ten times **worse than them!" exclaimed Batman, the crazy conspiracy-theorist-child, trapped in a genius, billionaire, ninja's body. When suddenly, they received a strange message at the main communications console from an unknown source, they quickly followed the directions of: **"Look out the window."** and saw Wolf's ship along with two slightly larger ones floating in space, after the heroes got over their surprise, they opened the main hangar doors for their newest friend and his allies.

As Wolf exited his ship which was situated in the middle of the three, they also noticed that the ship on the right had the **most** activity, as a matter of fact, the heroes were shocked to see the five aliens of his species, their very collected, and professional friend had brought, were pushing, shoving and arguing with each other in their own language like a group of giant, armored, siblings would. The heroes were stunned even more so, when they noticed the females reach up to twelve feet tall and still maintained not only a very muscled body, but a **very** womanly figure (Topaz) and one of the males came to about nine feet tall and looked mean-enough to pile-drive Darkside through a planet.

However, they all stopped immediately to give a quick look around the Watchtower's hangar in slight interest, and quickly ran over to line up in front of the ship on the left, in a manner that reminded most of the heroes from earth of when Darth Vader disembarked from his own ship in the movies, when the ramp finished it's dissent, they saw someone who looked **far **too much like Wolf to simply be coincidence, even if he had lighter shades of color across his body, adding in the regal stance he had, along with the cloak across his shoulders when walking down the ramp, they assumed he was a king but, when he stopped at the bottom of the ramp, they realized they hadn't even met the **real **royalty inside that ship.

Then, when she finally did exit the ship,they all felt really… really… **really** small, (Like Lex Luthor's **self-esteem**/**penis**, small).

Flash had to use his super-speed to check if he wet himself out of nervousness without anybody noticing (except Superman, but he wouldn't tell anyone). For Wonder Woman, who stood at six feet tall, was usually the same height as most men, and internally found it **hilarious **that the females appeared to be **double **the size of the males, too bad she was going to learn about female-on-male rape, and domestic abuse amongst the Yautja, and just how often that occurred. As she approached they noticed that her mask was of a completely different style/type in comparison to the others, composed of gold and seemingly blending with her golden colored skin, she was as regal, as she was powerful… as beautiful, as she was terrifying.

She now stood only a few feet away, when suddenly, "I hope that the arrival of myself, and my children, has not interrupted anything of importance." She spoke almost perfect English, her voice was both husky, experienced, and confidant, but also sly and somewhat mischievous. Flash, ever the quick thinker, zips in front of her and performs a bow **so **comical, it takes **all** of the younger siblings control of themselves to not move even a finger (otherwise they'd burst out laughing.)

"Of course not your majesty, in fact we were just talking about Wolf over there, and him possibly helping us out in the future. Uh… you **are** a queen right?" asked Flash, hoping to **not** make an ass of himself when he first meets an alien leader.

"***Chuckle* **Yes I am, now let us discuss just what situations my son can assist your planet with." It took a couple seconds for the heroes to actually **process **that one.

"Wait! **Son!?**" they all exclaimed with disbelief, J'onn mostly because he saw some of Wolf's battles, and as a former parent… he wouldn't have let him leave his **bed**, much less, to other **planets **by himself and get into the situations that he did.

Shiairah, because almost every prince she ever met was absolutely **useless **in a fight, but he could **annihilate **a small army, and John was running off of that same wavelength.

Flash just thought that made his uber cool new friend, even cooler than he already was.

Superman was rather neutral, but still found it entertaining that they had **two **members of royalty in their team.

Batman was being as calculative as always.

Diana was surprised that Wolf did not mention that he was royalty when they met, or after defeating the invaders.

"This is my husband, though his name is impossible to pronounce with your jaw structure, so you may call him, **High-General** Claw."

"Um… is he a king too or…" Flash is flopping helplessly at this point, as he doesn't understand how their government works.

"No, you see, there is **only **a queen, men are **very** restricted in most cases, even for owning a business, much-less an entire **empire**."

"Uhhh… okey, dokey then"

* * *

_ Conference Room:_

Soon, our strange, but lovable, Yautja family had removed their bio-masks. Wolf was the last to do so, and weren't the heroes surprised to find that two of the queens five children (there was apparently several more children who were back home, doing other important things) were **completely Human**, but had never been to earth before(the other human child, a daughter, was back home, "holding down the fort"). After explaining that their reactions to the whole mandible thing, was not nearly as negative as it could/would usually be, especially since they only ever use them for communication, then… they saw Wolf's face, and it was beyond strange… it was a **perfect **blend between a Yautja and a Human, mandibles in the same position over the cheeks, smaller forehead, normally positioned nose, eyes, and ears, and a **very **strong looking jaw. They finally noticed his eyes. They were black where the whites should be, and an almost **glowing** golden color in the iris.

"Please understand that my son's past is… difficult to describe, both in it's intricacy... and emotionally for us, so if we may J'onn J'onnz, would you be able to connect all of us to his mind, to make this all the more simple?"

"Of course your highness." Very quickly, our heroes found themselves inside a limitless, blank white space with their new friend's family,

"So uhh… what happens now?" Asked Flash uncertainly

"Now? Now you will live his life... through his eyes." the heroes found **that **sentence quite ominous. They were then proven correct, as they began to experience his memories.

* * *

Growing from a tube along with one-hundred others.

Being born without a name.

The constant tests to prove if he was **"perfect"** or not.

They felt **both** his remorse about killing his brethren, and his sadistic/masochistic/erotic **glee **in it all.

They felt the pain he felt, when having certain sets of his tendons cut, and then be forced to perform "tendon dependent" actions, to test his "conviction for the cause".

They felt the white hot, non-magnetic metal, become permanently grafted to every **inch **of his skeleton... all so he would be "unbreakable".

They experienced the tests that used flamethrowers, explosives, mines, poison, blades, batons, electricity, and even being **mauled **by horrible black colored monsters that had **acid **for blood!

They felt both his joy, his sorrow, and his terror, when he was rescued by his future father, who killed half of the workers, and half of the escaped (IE: violent) subjects/psychos in the facility. (Wolf had already killed the other two halves)

They felt his persecution from both Humans and Yautja, due to being a "Freakish-science-project."

They understood the love for his family and how he would kill **anything or anyone **for them, and even **die **for them.

They knew down to their very **souls, **about every "hunt-gone-wrong", every "rescue mission-turned-disaster", every peaceful day that was burnt to ashes.

They also found his victories to be beyond inspiring, they saw him defeat the evil **Dr. Tra'ger** (crappy Outlast references! Wooo!) who had created him, legendary monsters, power hungry dictators, and even world conquerors. They saw him fight against an **army **for **days **in a dangerous jungle. They even saw him defeat a metaphysical representation, of his own negative thoughts and emotions.

The most **shocking **revelation to the heroes however… was the fact that in his people's life spans, he was barely **twenty**, at almost two-hundred and twenty years old.

* * *

_"By his people's standards he's only a few years older than Kara."_

_"He's about the same age as Oracle, and Nightwing."_

(I know what some of you will say about Batgirl-Barbra Gordon being the **best** Batgirl, but… I have **big plans** for the world's **sexiest **wheelchair babe, also… I really like Cassandra as Batgirl/BlackBat)

And before they knew it, they were back in their seats at the table, each one (except for Batman of course) with tears in their eyes that threatened to spill out from both the tragic stories they experienced, and the pain they felt him endure.

* * *

"**Why**? Why do you do so much for us, and plan to do even more for us? What could we possibly offer you?" Asked Superman in pure bewilderment, wondering just **what** this young man was made of, to not literally **beg **for death, from the nightmares that he must **surely **have.

"I just want to help keep the world safe from people like… like **me**." Responded Wolf with so much brutal, unadulterated honesty, that even Batman knew he was telling the truth.

"At the start of my life, I was a **monster**... I enjoyed the death and destruction I caused to all things... to an almost addictive degree."

"My life was **forfeit **when it started in that tube, I was cloned from a legendary warrior, who had brought true, everlasting peace, between **everyone **on our home planet, what **right **do I have to hold onto his blood as if it's my own!?"

"Sometimes when I sleep, I hear the callings... the call of **savagery, rage, brutishness,** and the absolutely **be****astial **hunger for blood, pain, and death."

I am **not **better than those I kill… but I **do try** to be… I will try to rid the world of **sick**, **evil**, and **destructive **people like me, even if that mission kills me... in mind, body, and soul."

Everyone present could feel the pure determination in his words, they knew that what he said was an undeniable truth, they **saw it **from his own two eyes, he **was **a bad man, but he **still **tried to make the world a better place, as they had all seen personally, that he would suffer **any **type of pain if it meant that even just **one **person didn't have to.

Flash, who was always a big softie towards kids, and was always in touch with his emotional side, stood from his seat, sped around the table, and proceeded to hug the life out of a very surprised, and still sitting Wolf (who was still taller than him). The people present weren't really shocked, after all... Flash was known for being a big supporter/philanthropist of the **"Good Orphanages, for Better Kids"** foundation for years.

"And **that** is why I will allow Wolf to stay." Quietly spoke the queen to Topaz,

"I can see what you mean... he can turn almost anyone into a permanent friend with that brutal honesty of his. They are going to do great things, I can see it."

"That is **also** why you, and Spark, will be staying here after I leave." replied the queen slyly, waiting for her eldest daughter to realize what she said.

"Yep... Wait, **What!?**"

* * *

**Finally! It's done! (doves start flying in formation out of nowhere, and the sun begins to take on a biblical look) But on to info:**

_**First**_**: the JL is not yet "Formed", as we still need to add in the secondary OC, **

_**2**_**: Wolf **_**will **_**be the most experienced member of the team, due to the fact that J'onn only fought in 1 war in his entire life, and some heroes on the team will come to him for advice due to that experience. **

_**3**_**: Yautja tech is more for combat or other such things like medicine, while they don't have teleporters… they don't really need them either, as their med/weapons/exploration/agricultural technology is beyond almost anyone, and besides... who would be stupid enough to teleport onto their planets to attack to attack them up-close? **

_**4**_**:** **all opinions are welcome to the story, **_**even **_**the negative ones, so **_**no **_**flame wars! **

** Again, please go check out NeoNazo's story, I think you'll like it, I certainly did! **


	6. The Fearsome Freak-some (re-edit)

(**Words** = emphasize the word)

(_"Words__"_ = Thinking)

(_Words:_ = Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words*** = sounds)

(-= a line break)

** Ladies and gentlemen, the moment that you've all(probably) been waiting for is here! Our newest OC is here and they're ready to party, our beloved main character Wolf, and his youngest sister Spark, will team up with our shiny OC and a lucky, and totally ****badass**** original character of the DC character rosters, and happens to be the template to my favorite member of the Watchmen. If you don't know who I'm talking about, then answer me this simple question. "What is the true purpose of a heroes mask?"**

* * *

**The Beginning of…****The Fearsome Freak-some!**

We begin right where we last left off... with Flash hugging Wolf like a giant, masterfully hunting, psychopathic, inter-galactic, plushy. After Flash said that Wolf's skin was surprisingly soft, and smooth for a lizard looking alien, the royal family began to try and explain their planets origins, but simply decided to show the heroes a first contact package video/montage/artistic film, that was to be used to when first meeting a species that couldn't understand their language. They first began to hear people humming…

* * *

** (If you want some music to go along with the first half of this short intro, you should look up Peter Hollens performing the Civilization IV theme "Baba Yetu". ****To get a bit of scope, and to understand that the Yautja are very connected to their roots… also I just really like the song. **

** If you would like a visual reference, then you could watch Dan Bull's own "Civilization Rap" , as it is generally in the same format as what I'm trying to describe. Let me know if I did a good job on it.)**

* * *

They hear what sounds like a maraca, and several more people humming than before, a man begins to sing, and is soon joined by several different voices.

They see the beginnings of the species, evolving from a creature that resembled a mix between a chimpanzee, and a reptile.

They see their people discover fire, and begin to use their impressive minds to conquer the very similar, but **vastly **more dangerous world.

They feel pure shock when they see the Yautja meet **Humans, **real… living… humans on a alien planet, many years before even the **dinosaurs **existed on Earth.

Before the heroes could question this however, they notice that the aliens(both Human and Yautja) form from large tribes, and come together into large "villages", though the heroes felt that name would be insulting… considering that the "villages" could be equal to large towns.

They saw how men on the planet were treated, both Human, and Yautja, due to the fact that even the Human females were at least a foot taller than most males(and was compounded by the fact that six feet tall would be the minimumfor human adults on the planet).

* * *

They saw how some countries began to prosper… and how others failed horribly. They witnessed the development of the successful countries, and how each one was as unique as Earth's own, some were declaring themselves "Queens", many men were enslaved, and the females treated them quite terrifyingly.

They saw an era of feudalism, where constant wars were fought with an "alarming" frequency, if you didn't know that was **how** a planet developed.

A medieval age that allowed a smaller scope of "Queens" that ruled, and how the people had developed through out that time... amazingly enough, the fact that they had real magic was not surprising… but the fact that they **embraced **the magic that some wielded, as gifts from their gods… who appeared to be **very **real.

They found it somewhat horrifying that men were treated **far **worse than women had on Earth during almost any time in history, and were little more than **playthings, **to be toyed with until they got bored, ironically enough, almost any kingdom's military was composed of at least sixty, to seventy percent males. Surprisingly, there was very little racial strife between Humans and Yautja, mostly because both groups happened to be very similar.

The heroes soon began a trip through an alien renascence, and were openly gawking at the beautiful art, music, and stories, the scientists of that time were **not **shunned for their ideas of… well… science like most would expect, the people simply jotted it down as a more in-depth look at what their gods had created, they had done something few Earthlings have ever dared to do, combine **science **and **religion **into **one **entity, to ensure that neither one could hate the other, which would make a negative form of diversity.

* * *

Space was soon examined with much more scrutiny/curiosity than ever before, the settlers were soon covering every part of the globe and setting even more records for their people.

Country numbers soon began to dwindle and were either destroyed or absorbed, leaving only a large handful left in comparison to earths **many **countries.

A world of wonder, plundered, but nature shows that you should expect no less, the heroes were struck by the realization that this was simply the planet in it's natal stages of industrialization, their many previous achievements were **nothing **but child's play compared to their **colossal **school of thought.

They set the clouds ablaze with fossil fuels, and soon discovered how to **really **implement infinite electricity.

They developed engines, cinema, television, and telecoms, and the world began to enter a period that was very similar to the "Roaring 20's".

Soon after, a unfortunately **very **Hitler like Yautja woman came to the forefront, she began to preach the annihilation of men and their "useless and destructive ways" despite the fact, that they had only ever served their "masters" with almost no resistance.

Millions began to rally to her call, it started slowly, only a few men would go missing, then came the curfews, then the "re-positioning of business assets", then blatant kidnappings, and finally… the discovery of death camps.

Other countries were soon targeted and were given a simple choice, "give up all the men" or "war" events afterwards soon began to devolve/develop like a mix between World War II, and the moral revolution of Martin Luther King (only it's about gender, not race).

* * *

All of this was led by one man, and his looks were absolutely **eerie **when compared to Wolf.

This man successfully defeated **both** the gender mistreatment, **and** the alien Nazis from "Fuck-up your planet-vill".

He soon brought the world together under one group, on his death bed he suggested that his daughter become the temporary leader, at least until they could find a more permanent government type, or solution…

She was immediately named: "The One **True **Queen" a day after his funeral, which was also, funnily enough, on his birthday (which quickly became a holiday).

The lives of men became slightly better, and soon, they looked towards space.

Our beloved heroes watched as they met many different species, saw many different planets, and soon, our heroes discovered the origins of Humanity on Earth.

It was just a simple act of leaving some underdeveloped animals on Earth by some poachers, so that they could have **unique**, and potentially **dangerous** creatures to hunt. Unfortunately for them, they had left several animals that would evolve into the primates that we know today, which would then evolve into people. The entire history of Earth was the product of a mostly idiotic, **accident**, thousands of years before the cave-men even evolved into existence.

They saw many important events, and eventually reached the point where Wolf was discovered, and adopted.

He quickly became a media goldmine, after all… it's not everyday that a walking **insult** to their peoples savior... was adopted by one of histories **most **beloved queens, and one of **the most** respected of any High-Generals.

* * *

The video also showed the immediate reaction of the populace, which was really negative, and soon showed his bravery in standing against an entire army of pirates, who happened to be invading an allied species' outpost.

Wolf and Claw had gone there to check out a unique, but **very** dangerous element that was discovered on the planet.

Even though he had brutalized the small army in some of the most depraved ways, the reactions to his heroism was felt around the empire, they even took his suggestion of doubling patrols in **every **sector of empire space.

His standing began to improve with every "impossible" feat that he performed in the name of peace, and justice.

The public began to develop a fanbase for him, composed of almost **anyone**, from any profession. Wolf soon gained an infamy among criminals, and hero worship from everyone else, (not unlike a mix between Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee), due to the fact that he was so **incredible**, at such a young age.

Several clips mentioned each of the Queen's children… and as it would turn out(aside from Wolf and Topaz, as they were never recorded performing) they all had very remarkable musical talent, and they are one of the most loved rock bands of today.

The video led up to only a few days ago, when the four psychopaths had escaped and blazed their way towards earth, leaving behind a trail of bodies.

* * *

"Will this suffice as a introduction from our people, to yours?" inquired the queen to the heroes. They were all a bit impressed with how far they had come, and had thoroughly enjoyed the short film… well... all except Wonder Woman.

She was thoroughly horrified that women of **two **different species were worse in terms of giving rights,(and treatment of the opposite sex) than the men that her friend Artemis and her sister Alexa, had been enslaved by, before they were rescued by the amazons... she was also shocked that while, the gods she worshiped did influence Earth... they did not create Humans, at least… not **her **gods, she then wondered what her fellow amazon's reactions would be.

She knew that her sister Donna would be surprised, but ultimately, intrigued. Her adopted sister Aresia would more than likely change her violent outlook on men quite quickly after seeing the male slaves be sexually **mutilated,** all for sick amusement. Her own mother would more than likely love to meet a queen as strong as Wolf's mother, and to see just **why**, that even now, even when the men's rights are **still** restricted in some areas of life, that they are so **docile **and willing to please.

"Uhh… yep, I think that will do just fine." replied an awed Flash.

* * *

**The Opening**

Black screen:

Trumpets begin to sound as the sun rises slowly:

As more light pours in, eight silhouettes come into focus, and are walking forward confidently with their backs to the sun:

Trumpets begin to pick up pace, silhouettes are fully in focus, you can now identify each one by their outline:

Trumpets and drums reach a crescendo, screen flashes white:

1)A man with a pointed cowl and a flowing cape that reaches to the floor, throws a bat-like weapon down an alleyway:

2)A woman blocks multiple bullets using only her magical bracelets:

A man begins charging a glowing ring with a large green lantern and holds both, high and proud:

3)A muscular man with a cape punches down a large wall with little effort, and flies off:

A green dragon begins to coil, starting to transform and morph into a man with reddish/orange eyes:

A red and yellow streak blurs past, and the camera soon focuses alongside it, to reveal a man running impossibly fast:

A woman with bird wings and a mace soars proudly through the morning sky:

4)A tall creature with dreadlocks stands in front of a group of civilians as he faces an army of evil alone, shot changes to his side when he flings his arm into center shot, blades extended, shot changes to a backwards facing, over the shoulder, to show the civilians have taken up arms as well, they all charge the army with defiance on their faces, love in their voices, and courage in their hearts, all of this is instilled into them by the strange warrior who is **leading** them, but is also **fighting,** right-along-side them:

The final shot is a pan backwards of all the heroes standing triumphantly on a plateau, with the **"Big Four"** standing in the center of the group, thousands of people are below them, cheering, giving them their **reason** to fight, the people don't **fear **them, the people **empower **them, the people **are** them.

* * *

_ New York, half an hour later:_

We soon find our alien protagonist searching around the city of New York, it was known as "the city that never sleeps", due to the large amount of people that constantly work inside of it, and it was growing every day, though Wolf still didn't understand why they called it the big apple. The reason he was in this city was twofold, the first: because the U.N was located here, and second: his drones detected small pings of Yautja technology, specifically a wrist computer's cloaking command button was pressed. Ju-kel may have been a genius in almost **any **field, but even she **paled **in comparison to the combined knowledge of Topaz, and Spark. It was just Wolf and his youngest sister, (who was **quite** excited to be on earth) and she began reading up on the history of the city, and found that there was currently two super "heroes" currently calling the city home.

The first was a man known to wear a trench coat, suit, and fedora, all in blue and wore a strange mask of materials and chemicals that Spark began to list off like lottery numbers. He was known for being somewhat brutal towards crime, but was not a "known" murderer... but was suspected of being the start of two lynch mobs against two child rapists/murderers, he was mainly supported by the people and police surprisingly enough.

The second had just arrived to the spotlight only a few weeks before the invasion.

A man by the name of **David Roche**, who was attacked by a... now I need you to listen carefully here... **bus-sized, radioactive cockroach!**

He used to work at the nuclear power plant at the edge of the city. Apparently one of the private companies, who had owned/built most of the building previous to the city, had disposed of several large **ingots** worth of radioactive wastes, by simply having buried it into the ground. This led to several of the **lucky** bugs becoming doused in the deadly material, and a few years later... broke free from the ground in a radiation induced blood-lust.

David Roche was a simple young man of an average background, his father was the son of a French immigrant who had come to America during his youth. David speaks both English and French fluently, but has always excelled in the sciences, specializing in radiation and matter/mass/speed sciences.

David went to Harvard, riding on **both** his boxing and wrestling scholarships, as well his **great** test scores, and his incredibly high IQ.

Even though he only stood at five foot-three, he was one of the **most** effective American heavyweight boxers **and **wrestlers, with an almost **mythical **win-loss record only seen during the time of the superhero Wildcat(Who he had the honor of fighting and **tying **with, during an "old-vs-new" publicity match). David was actually the last person to be attacked by last giant roach, and he certainly wasn't unnoticed when he was attacked.

After all… when a bus sized insect bites into your midsection, and begins to slam you into the nearest solid surface like a dog with a squirrel, or a shark with a baby seal, while you begin to let out yells that sound oddly like the Wilhelm scream… (the medical staff took to calling him that after seeing the video) your co-workers tend to notice, and point the national guard in the right direction.

Fortunately for him, the security video was posted onto Youtube, and a investigation of the plant's previous owners proved the **very **high possibility, that this was a potential **giant-bug**-**invasion**, waiting to happen all across the **country.** So David's parents decided to sue that company.

"What company?" you may ask… two words… **Lex Corp.**

Due to the overwhelming evidence, and the fact that the lawyer was **very **good at their job... Lex Corp. couldn't do **anything** to stop them from taking everything they could want (along with the families of other survivors and the deceased).

It's a good thing for Luthor that David doesn't hold a grudge… so he decided to only take **one billion dollars,** and let the other families have at it... they practically **ripped **the company apart. It's estimated that even **twenty years** from now... Lex Luthor will still be a laughing stock to almost every major company… Bill Gates can't even say his **name** without nearly pissing himself in pure laughter.

Some criminals had been reported to have been beaten-up by a "bug-man", some assumed it was David, weather because of the money for tech to "give" him superpowers, or the giant roach's mauling, but no conclusive evidence was found, and honestly nobody would even bother to, after all… billions of dollars, and being a walking freak-show didn't really give you a lot of things to do that were fun.

* * *

Wolf knew that his older sister would be mad at him if he was late, but he knew that if he had a good reason, she wouldn't punch him in the stomach like she usually does… maybe… probably… hopefully. They were just about to head back to the embassy building, when they heard the sounds of a fight in a nearby alleyway, they both immediately prepared to fight a Yautja psychopath, and hoped that it wasn't the behemoth of a man Zang-chuff.

They arrived to the surprising sight of The Question, squaring off against several thugs, both alien hunters were just content to watch the skills being displayed by the world's most iconic detective (aside from Batman, he comes in at number two on the list, Batman's at the top obviously) and were even more surprised, when a speeding blur came down the alley, and snapped out a kidney-shot to one of the bigger thugs that was wielding a crowbar... about to scramble The Questions brains. The man went down like a sack of bricks, more than likely going to be urinating blood for the next few days. The Question simply nodded his head to his fellow New Yorker and fellow hero in a way of thanks.

David wore a spandex suit that covered his whole body, but seemed to be based off the design of his wrestling singlet, which was several shades of dark brown, with grey aligning with the ribs, he wore what looked like a mix between sunglasses and swimming goggles, and came equipped with a re-breather mask covering his lower face, and was used for when he would run at high speeds. His hair is in a generally **"normal"** messy shaping, but has two "antennae" of hair, coming up from the front of his hairline. His belt is sparse, but dose have pockets, and does seem to have some form of equipment.

* * *

Soon, the street thugs had been **thoroughly** bitch-slapped into sleepy-time, and both heroes began having a short conversation on where the crimes seemed to be the worst for the day. At that moment... our two hunters noticed the three red dots that slowly traveled from the concrete, up to David's leg… it was a pattern they knew very well... the pattern of a plasma caster.

Due to being half cockroach now, David could sense the distortions and pressure of **very **high heat in the air behind him, turning quickly he prepared to combat his stealthy opponent, and quickly realized **why** Question hadn't warned him… his enemy was invisible! The only thing the two heroes could see… was the small glowing blue ball of light aimed right at David, suddenly, the new hero felt like he was going to be pushed by an unknown force, and boy was it a force!

He was sent flying into the wall next him, as was Question, the blue ball of light slammed against the ground and managed to crush, and melt the ground at the same time.

_"The only thing I know that can do __**that**_**_…_**_is either plasma, or some alien equivalent. But plasma weapons aren't even in the **theoretical** stage. Just __**what **__are we dealing with here?"_ internally questioned David, he soon felt what he imagined to be a large foot "**nudging**" both Question and himself backwards… with the force of a two handed **shove!** Both of the men soon noticed the **barest** sense of an outline around two colossal figures, easily standing above Question's impressive six foot seven.

* * *

Wolf was not happy… **not**… **at **…**all**… It just **had** to be Bur-ra'cha... who was a berserker in the most **pure** form.

But that didn't mean that she had no fighting skill… far from it, she was incredibly skilled... and was the only person in the **galaxy** that could rival him in terms of pain tolerance. She stood at a standard nine feet, and was as horrifying as your worst nightmares, metal teeth like a piranha, and blades built into her arms... she was deadly, crafty, **sick...** and absolutely **loved **to cause people pain, almost as much as she likes to receive it. After lightly shoving the insect based hero aside, he soon switched his visor mode to one that can find a cloaked specimen, the battle was underway!

***Crash!* **

***Slam!* **

***Kertchhing!* **Wolf began to doge, slice, and kick away at his opponent, she was more flexible to be sure, but he was more powerful, and had a **very **large arsenal, now… he just needed to get the electrical box behind him into position.

** *Kertchhing!* *Zzzzap!* **

He had done it! Her cloaking system was now compromised temporally, both quickly noticed that the two strange humans had stayed, and she began to move towards them, but Wolf jumped between them, squatting, arms splayed out to both sides, challenging her. They clashed blades several times, and soon, were caught in a stalemate of strength that Wolf was quickly winning, and then…

** *Bang!* **

As it turns out… The Question carries a High powered revolver inside his jacket, even though the bullet only grazed her ribs... she flinched **just** enough, that Wolf soon gained the leverage to lift her over his head, and throw her into a passing city bus. The fight soon took to the streets, Spark was running damage control by saving civilians, and shooting electrical bolts directly around her, along with Question.

David was delivering speedy hit and run punches, even though he felt like he was punching a **brick wall**, he could still see that they **did** distract her and cause her pain, which was all he needed to do, as Wolf soon began to deliver bone rattling blows, that actually managed to overpower the rest of the sounds on that city block.

They all worked in perfect synchronous… as if they had been fighting side by side for decades, but soon... our alien psycho decided to be cheap little bitch about losing, and destroyed a supporting wall to a restaurant, our two alien siblings sprang into action, they immediately held up the wall, with the only actual **strain **in the job, being that the wall could fall apart into **multiple **pieces.

The Question and David quickly and efficiently, removed the people from the danger zone, soon people began to crowd around them, and shockingly… they began to clap, clapping turned into positive words, words turned into cheers, and eventually… they were being treated like they had just saved the world.

Suddenly a beautiful, ebony haired woman, in a stylistic purple business top and white skirt, pushed to the forefront of the **still **growing crowd and asked "Excuse me!? Over here!? Lois Lane of The **Daily Planet!** Can you tell me your names!?"

"The names of my sister and I will be revealed at the United Nations assembly." Said Wolf calmly, many people present, were surprised by how deep his voice was, she then quickly turned to David in order to keep her momentum.

"I'm sorry but, I've never seen or heard of you before, Who might you be?" she inquired honestly.

"Well I'm actually **very **new to being a superhero, but you can call me… **Rad-Roach**."

* * *

** Wow! That took longer than I thought. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment as they do help me make the story better.**

**The Answer to the question was: "Anonymity… anyone could be under this mask… young or old, man or woman, black or white, rich or poor." **


	7. Diplomatic Immunity Bitch!

** Sorry that its been so long since posted anything, but I have good reasons… if I could actually name any (I'm just easily distracted). This chapter will be the introduction of the Justice League, The Question, Rad-Roach, and of course our Yautja friends to the world. This chapter will probably be the shortest in the entire story, except for the prologue, which was more of an info dump for the people that aren't familiar with the Predator lore. **

** Some would question how Wolf can get away with killing several of the criminals in the DC universe, (which he will!) and not get a slap on the wrist from Earth's governments… Well, I think the title may hold the answers you seek.**

(**Words** = emphasize the word)

(_"Words"_ = Thinking)

(_Words:_ = Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, or mumbled speech)

(***Words*** = sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**Diplomatic Immunity, Bitch!**

_ The New York street, where we last left off:_

_ Lunch Time:_

_ Embassy meeting in five minutes:_

"We need to talk." was the first thing the two New York heroes heard come from their strange friend's mouth… at least they **hoped **that he had a mouth. Before they could question their new friend on that line of thought, especially with close to at least a hundred civilians around… several of them with news cameras and smartphones, they had been grabbed by the shoulders, and were on the exciting, free ride, of a Yautja's almost **impossibly **powerful leg muscles. The two socially awkward heroes were being carried in an under the arm fashion, like a bag full of midterm exams, directly towards the U.N.'s embassy building. Once they had been brought through security, they found themselves surrounded by the heroes who saved Earth from the invasion, and they both were a bit intimidated, as well as awed by the giant, armored aliens standing beside their two, newly made battle-friends.

"What are they doing here?" asked the always polite Batman (heavy sarcasm trains crashed in that sentence... there were no survivors). The heroes had seen the battle just appear on television, but the fight was already over before they could even do anything about it. The founding members of the Justice League were internally surprised about seeing The Question standing next to Wolf, due in part to the fact, that he was generally considered completely insane, and Batman had already been planning on sharing notes with him over a few cases he was working on. (conspiracy theorizing, distrustful, detectives, absolutely **had **to stick together after all.)

"They just had an encounter with Bur-rak'cha, I thought it would be best if we were to include them into our little group." Wolf replied, confusing the heroes further.

"Why? I mean sure they helped fight here in New York, but they didn't even know what was going on a few days ago. Besides, they aren't founding members… or did I miss a League ranking system discussion when I was in the bathroom?" asked Flash with honest befuddlement.

"Firstly Flash: They will now be targeted by Bur-rak'cha, and by extension… the rest of the convicts, just for daring to fight them, this includes **any**, and **all **of their families, which we are best suited to protect.

Secondly: they were instrumental in the defense of New York, and both have the potential to become powerful defenders of this planet.

Thirdly: I believe that a ranking system would simplify, or even eliminate the problem of trying to memorize the exact time a person joined, in order to determine who has command when **we **aren't present." replied Wolf quickly and decidedly. "The ranking system would be as follows:

** Founding members**

** Senior members**

** Junior Members**

** New Members**

** Temporary members** and finally,

** Potential members.**

This system would still allow effective. and concise leadership to continue, if anything were to happen to us, as well as adding to our credibility…

If a new member were to commit a horrible crime, or display **gross **incompetence… they could be quickly voted out, and we could state that the negative actions of a **few**, do not represent **all **of the League. This will also allow for us to manage criminal, and disaster incidents, with **far **more efficiency if we include hero classifications." (Wolf may be a hero… but he is still very analytic, easily on par with Batman in that regard, he has personal experience with being blamed for failure of his commanding officers, and even his fellow soldiers, just because he happened to be on the same mission as them… so for several beginning chapters it will seem as if he would be trying to turn the group into the Justice Lords, but he is simply trying to "run a tight ship" as it were.)

"Hero classifications? What in Hera's name are those?" Questioned a curious, but confused Diana, never having heard such phrasing before.

"It would be how we know which people to send and go deal with certain baddies, like how Batman, Wolf, and J'onn are really stealthy, so they would be good for stealth missions… they would be classed as **"infiltrators"**, you and Supey, would be great for fighting giant things so you guys would be classed as the** "tanks"** of the group, or holding heavy stuff up for Green Lantern and me to do **"crowd control"**, Hawkgirl and Spark would be awesome for catching and finding the escaped baddies." Everyone except for the queens younger children and David (AKA: Rad-Roach), were surprised, and somewhat confused as to how Flash would know that. "I play a lot of video-games, and I am also an upper echelon level nerd. Therefore, I reserve the right to use nerd terminology at **any **given moment." said Flash with his arms crossed in a almost defensive manner.

"We will simply need to "omit" the fact that they did not assist us in the final battle against the invaders. I will simply state that they had been assisting me in the tracking of the prisoners. Theoretically, I could… as you would say, "deputize" them as Arbitrators until my mission is over." said Wolf, showing again to the heroes present that, while he **is **a dangerous killer **physically**… he was also incredibly intelligent when compared to most people. Soon after, the situation was explained to The Question, and Rad-Roach, they both quickly realized how precarious this situation was, when aliens tell the world that they are in mortal danger because of only **four **people. That, and the reveal of this **"Justice League"**, after all… it's not every day that a team of heroes comes together, **without **the name of the team being some variation of **"Teen ****T**itans" which has been more or less, **exclusively **a team of teenage heroes/side kicks. (I will be including a few "new" members to the original "TT" line up… they will have Nightwing as a "Den-mother" along with Barbra Gordon, and will instead, have Tim Drake partake as a younger Red-Robin, in place of Dick from the cartoons/comics, along with Damien Wayne as the newest Robin.)

"Well, what are we standing around in a circle like a bunch of jack-asses for? Lets get this show on the road!" exclaimed Ash with all of the hyper movement, and fast paced speech that is associated with him, his statement caused groans of annoyance/disappointment from his family, at the fact that he had probably learned most mainstream Human languages in record time… including the vulgarity. Immediately after that, the assistant told them that the members were all present, and waiting for the "big news", the Justice League group (including Question and Rad- Roach) was the first to come from the green room, and the royal family had decided to wait in the hall (hidden of course), until the introduction of the Justice league was over with.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations, and the millions watching around the world, I am Superman, as some of you will know.

We have come before you today to give some great news… as well as some shocking news. With me on stage are the first members of a new group… I thought I could protect this world on my own, but I was just being naive. One person can't protect the entire Earth, and after the invaders were repelled, the people you see beside me, came to the conclusion that if **one **person can't do it… then maybe a **group **can!

We have coordinated our best technology and efforts together, and have come to the creation of a **global **super-hero group that does not ristrict itself to one city... or even one country. A group that we have decided to call… The Justice League!

The members are as follows... (from the far left of the line, to the right of Superman, who is standing in the center), Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Myself (Superman), Flash, The Question, Rad-Roach, Spark, Topaz, and finally Wolf. Some of these people are not of this world… but they are willing to fight and die for this planet, and it's people. Many of you are wondering just who, and what Wolf and his people are… and we will allow them to explain why they originally came to our planet." after that lengthy introduction by Superman, the royal family exited the hallway and were then in the center of the stage with the queen as the representative of their people.

The video that was shown to the Justice league, was shown to the U.N… which also includes everyone in the world with a television, or a smartphone/P.C. that could live stream. Wolf's profession was soon explained, and they quickly elaborated on just how dangerous the criminals were… they were literally the **worst** (most effective) criminals in almost a million years of crime statistics!

"Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, if you see any hint of these criminals in your vicinity, please alert the authorities and we will respond immediately, they are **not** to be trifled with, if you encounter them, do **not **try to fight… running is your **only **chance at survival. They **do not** show mercy, they **do not** show compassion, they **do not** **understand** fear, they are **ruthless** killers... and so, any methods that are implemented upon them... should simply be equated to the millions of deaths at their hands. **Do not** show them any weakness... or they will thrive off of it. "

"Any questions?" asked Wolf with so much intensity, that everyone felt like they were watching a alien invasion movie at it's most dramatic speech. After the explaining/boring stuff was out of the way, and every military personnel there finished drooling over the Yuatja tech, they soon came to the big issue with Earth's crime… Wolf's methods for dealing with them. Eventually the all of the nations came to an agreement over the fact that the Yautja siblings and Diana had diplomatic immunity, and that the **JL** could enter **any **nation they want and pretty much **do **whatever they wanted (within reason of course), just as long as one of them was apart of the ground team… Wolf then decided to leave a very special message.

"For those of you watching that wish to… push my boundaries, and try my patience… you will find that unlike the rest of my allies, that I am more than **willing** to kill you **pathetic** wastes of life... for the **betterment** of the world… you **will not **be remembered, you **will not **be protected, you **will not **escape punishment, and… **You. Will. Die.**

A death deserving of your own lack-of-worth… the **old** age of crime is over for Earth, and now begins a new era of prosperity… and that is by either **curing **the **disease** that has infested this world, or by **Cutting. It. Out.**

But do not fret ladies and gentlemen… for today is still a day of parties and celebration, enjoy yourselves and your families, but do remember… be vigilant, for the sake of your world." and with that… the two groups had walked off stage, not even answering a single question.

* * *

** Well… that took longer than I expected. Sorry about that, but the next chapter will take place before the episode "Blackest Night" but at least several weeks after the JL's introductions.**


	8. The Rules Have Changed

**Before we start… as I write this first un edited draft that I will edit after completion. **

** I just learned that the a personal Idol of mine has just passed away, he was a writer and voice actor for one of my most favorite companies, a small group of people in Texas called ****"Rooster Teeth" ****the man that passed away, was none other than Monty Ohm, and was an inspiration to a lot of people like us… He animated ****Red vs. Blue****, giving the already lively show… an even more human touch. He co**-**created an incredible series called ****RWBY****, and voiced a main character, he helped to deliver the American anime to Japan, due to it's incredible love and care. **

** The world has lost an honest and brilliant artist and I hope that people know about his contributions. When you talk to fellow nerds every ware, tell them of his passing, and introduce them to RWBY, a web-series that he considered to be his greatest masterpiece… an unfinished masterpiece… please remember him, and tell everyone that you know. **

**Thank you for your time, and God's speed Monty, you never stopped… that means that we, as your loyal fans, have **_**NO**_** right to do so either! **

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the next chapter, and we're going to see how the world reacts to a guy like Wolf being apart of the Justice League… and just how his policies will apply to the people's opinions of him. Hope you guy's like it, and please leave a comment because I'm kind of an attention whore like that. Love ya, you beautiful people!**

**(Words = **emphasize the word)

_("Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

**(****Words** = Titles and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

**(*Words***=sounds)

* * *

**The Rules Have Changed**

After Wolf had walked off-screen that day, the world had quickly gone silent… probably do too the fact that he just declared a war against all crime, and that casualties were actually **promised** by the alien cop/prince. Many people (criminals) had not taken his words seriously, some crime families for example… thought that he was all talk, but people like Lex Luthor knew that they were lucky to have even received a warning at all… when you declare a bloody, and murder filled **war, **on anybody committing to criminal activities… you do what you promise, and that means killing anybody who could give you crap. **Lex Corp**. suddenly began spending thousands on security measures for it's buildings, in some **vague **attempt at feeling safe from this alien, that was certainly **not **like Superman. Most dictatorships soon began pulling their forces back to their capitals, trying to keep the leader safe from the terrifying, diplomatically immune alien that was now on their planet.

* * *

_Gotham:_

_Night:_

_Diamond district/downtown:_

For the most part, the next two weeks were very tense… but very uneventful. Wolf had decided to study the villains that Batman cataloged… some might be wondering how he received these files… all he had to do was tell Batman….

"I don't trust you yet, so I will take this information and add it to your **own **file that I am making, along with **the rest **of the League members."

Tonight Wolf was trying to become acquainted with this city's structure… **and **to instill some fear into the criminal populace. Most would assume that Gotham is a crime ridden pit, but street crime is very rare, most normal crimes are rare in general.

You don't see any teens armed with handguns and stealing televisions, or robbing a gas station… you see armored men with assault rifles, and shotguns committing a burglary against a bank… or entire street gangs/crime families planting explosives on the subway, or people being mind controlled. Batman had accomplished one of the **biggest **things that few protectors can claim to achieve… get rid of **everyday **crime.

Wolf had managed to find some unfortunate souls, (drug pushers operating near a high school, that worked for a small man, with big money… named Cobelpot, aka: **The Penguin**) after following them to their meat packing factory/hide-out, what happened next? well…

Wolf decided to get "acquainted" with them… that little meeting ended with one of the men getting cut in half… down the middle, and the rest receiving injuries that would stay with/ruin them for life. Before he left however, he decided to expose the drugs that were hidden in the walls of their hide-out… and left a message scrawled in blood on the main wall, stating that…

"**Drug users never prosper." **

"**Spare the rod… Spoil the child"** and

"**Children are sacred."**

An hour later, a surprise drug bust had been executed on the building due to an anonymous tip from concerned neighboring businesses, and they found Wolf's **"friends" **squirming, and crying on the ground in pure fear, and bladder releasing pain, all except one… who happened to have a "splitting" headache.

Batman was, of course, **completely **pissed. But even **he **had to wonder in his more desperate moments: _"Just how much better could the world be, when crime knows that someone __**doesn't **__play with kid gloves, can get away with it, and is more than willing to play dirty to make the rest of the world clean?" _

Though he did tell the rest of his family, (Dick especially, since he was alone in Bludhaven on the weekdays… excluding Jason because **no one **knew where he was.) to **never **patrol without him from now on… due to the fact that he might kill them for fun… or more likely… challenge them to a spar, or try to influence their world views.

For the past five minutes Wolf had simply been listening to the police radio after hacking through the **Wayne Enterprise's GCPD** radio security systems… until he noticed two fast moving figures upon the Gotham Museum's roof. It wasn't Batman and his youngest Robin/son, because they were on the other side of town, but they **were **fast, **and **acrobatic, so he decided to investigate, instead of sitting on his laurels all night.

* * *

_Gotham Museum of History:_

_Night:_

_Egyptian wing:_

Selina Kyle was a professional thief, and she was one of the best at it… the only person who had the same "drive" and "finesse" as her was a young teen named "**Red-X**", and if he didn't operate all the way in Jump city, she would have given him a few pointers on how to be the best he could be… it's an unspoken rule among thieves, to teach their younger generations after all. Tonight felt different for her however, she was simply taking her new roommate/partner-in-crime/adopted daughter, Kitrina Kyle (Formerly Falcone) out to a night on the town for some fun.

She had made it into the museum easily enough, but was disturbed by the police radio chatter that she was hearing in her cowl… someone, or better yet, **something **attacked a group of penguin's drug pushers/makers, and they were apparently, **very **bloody about it. Thankfully, it happened on the other side of the city, and even Batman's car would take more than a few minutes to get to the museum, what could possibly go wrong?

After they had "borrowed" the large Egyptian diamonds from the display case in a quick manner, they were just about to make their exit, when Kitrina walked right into… **nothing? **

***Umph!*** "Hey! What's going on?" the young girl asked with an understandably surprised expression. Catwoman used her incredible eyesight to catch the barely noticeable shimmer that surrounded the creature's body… similar to an outline in a cartoon, but much harder to catch.

"Thieves… tend to have their hands removed… but if you return those diamonds, You **might **be allowed to keep them." Wolf firmly stated, with his amusement showing in the fact that this woman was **supposed **to be the worlds **greatest **thief, and didn't even suspect that someone was behind her, but he knew that she was a person on the **very **short list of creatures who had beaten/escaped Batman **more **than once.

_ "Well… Crap!" _

Lamely thought both thieves, as they preformed several backwards handsprings, in order to gain some distance from the new adversary they would have to face. Wolf had calmly de-cloaked, and watched his new "sparring partners" with great interest, while simultaneously reading both of their files. Selina Kyle had not robbed a museum in almost two and a half years, do to her constant thefts from the rich and criminal. The small girl that was with her, was the heir to a **very **old, and **very **powerful crime family, but had nearly been killed by her own extended family, all in order to catch and kill Batman.

* * *

Wolf quickly decided that he would see if he could "acquiesce" their unique talents to his cause, but he did want to see what they could do. Before anything else happened, Catwoman had thrown down a smoke pellet that she had "borrowed" from Batman's belt, the femme fatales (though one **was **only eleven… so a "future femme fatale."… heh… alliteration for the win!) had quickly made their exit from the museum, and were hastily moving across the rooftops with a small bit of fear giving them extra speed. They most **certainly **recognized who was after them, and they knew just what had happened to the Penguin's goons, could happen to them just as easily… they had seen only a fraction of what he could do on TV.

They were not wrong in the concept of: "**One **adept level martial artist, and **one **beginner, taking on something that killed dangerous aliens, **and **people, for "shits n' giggles." being completely idiotic.

For almost twenty minutes Wolf had hunted, and terrified them with several recordings of taunts, begging, and terrified screams that he had stored in his bio-mask's databanks over the years. When they finally came to a stop, a few blocks from their penthouse apartment, they had quickly looked for several vantage points that he could watch/attack them from. They were too focused on that idea however… as the floor/roof they were standing on quickly opened as if someone had cut a large circle into it from below.

** *SHHLLLIIIP!* **

** "AAHH!" **

** *Crash!* **

** *Thump!* "Oomph!"**

** *Thump!* "Ooophf!"**

"What just happened Selina?" questioned the young girl, with her voice muffled by Catwoman's… ehem… "Sweater kittens". She happened to land atop the sexy thief, in a position that most men and women would **kill **to be in right now.

"I think we managed to get away with our lives, and the diamonds!" The voluptuous older thief replied, to the young girl.

* * *

"Actually you have fallen into a trap of my design… I must admit, for being standard humans, your skills and physical prowess are impressive… but impressive is not good enough." Said Wolf from the shadows of the empty **"For sale!" **apartment that they had chosen to rest at… or rather, rest above. The two criminals/anti-heroes, had decided that giving up would probably be the best option at the moment, as he wouldn't chase them almost **nine **city blocks, when he could have killed them in the museum with almost no true effort.

"I have a proposition for you… if your willing your hear it, that is." Stated Wolf in a almost bored tone, all so that they would assume that he didn't really require their assistance/expertise.

"Well tall, dark, royal, and probably very handsome… This proposition would have to be worth something to both **you**, and **us**… and it would also have to be within reason for my partner and I, to be capable of accomplishing."

"I have no doubt of your abilities, or that of your young protégé, I am merely concerned with your sense of morality, and what actions you will take due to that morality." He responded, in a quick and concise fashion.

"I might not be a paragon of virtue, but I'm **not**, or will **ever **be, a murderer, without a **very **good reason. Let's not "beat around the bush" here… **what **exactly do you want from us?"

"Two things, the first: Do **not **get in my way, if I am setting aflame the building that you were planning a heist of with several criminals inside… you will instead, simply tell me what you want, and I shall deliver it to you. The second: you will do as I instruct, if I tell you to burglarize a wealthy tycoons' house, than you can infer that the man is worthy of your wrath, if I need you to spy on someone of suspicious caliber… then you do so **without **being detected, if I tell you to brutalize **every **rapist you see, until they are forced into a full-body cast for seven months… then you do so. In return for your services, you will be allowed to "keep what you catch", you will be supplied with armor, weapons, and equipment that is beyond anything you currently posses, you will be granted my protection from both heroes **and **criminals alike, and if you are in control of yourselves, I **may **consider expunging your criminal records, and suggest you both to the rest of the Justice League." Wolf's quick little statement practically **floored **both of the career cat-burglars, and they suddenly found their heads feeling like spinning tops.

* * *

"That's **it**? That's **all **you want us to do!? No breaking into the White House? No assassinating of African warlords? No sexual favors!?" exclaimed Catwoman, with **no **small amount of surprise… after all… she happened to be "Hot as fuck!"… in her own modest, and unbiased opinion of course.

"No, because I have no need for any form of relationship with anyone: sexual or otherwise. Also, one of you is a **minor**, and if you even **suggest **such a heinous thing as that again, I **will **rip out your tongue." Replied Wolf in a obviously annoyed manner.

"All right, all right… so can we have a chance to think this over?" Selina questioned, fully expecting him to deny her that privilege.

"I actually have somewhere else to be at the present moment, and I am felling unusually generous tonight, so yes… you may. In order to contact me, simply use this." said Wolf, as he handed her what appeared to be the worlds sleekest Bluetooth. "That has a direct connection to my mask, and has a several month long charge life… but I don't think that you would require that long… would you miss Kyle?" he said, almost as if it wasn't a question, and just as quickly as he was standing there… he turned invisible.

Just as Kitrina was about to try and jump up to the hole in the roof, she felt a ruffle of paper on her sleeve, and when she found the folded paper, she could read…

**"Please try to ensure that your mother returns those diamonds… and that she doesn't do **_**this **_**as training again."**

_ "Mother huh… well… I guess I coul-" _but her thoughts were broken off when Selina (who had been reading over her shoulder) decided to say… "Awww, you can call me "mommy" anytime you want kitten!"

* * *

_Gotham:_

_Night:_

_East harbor/warehouse yard:_

Jason Todd/Wayne had been in hiding for quite some time, almost three months… and he **hated **it. How bad he wanted to go back home, to see Alfred, Dick, Barbra, and most especially, **Bruce**. The man had taken him in when no one else would give him the time of day, he and Alfred had taught him that pretending to be a high-class gentleman could be fun. Dick and Barbra were the kind of older siblings that people dreamed of having, always bailing him out of classes that he was too smart for, and cool as hell… and he nearly shot Dick in the face. Two months (almost three) ago, he had come back from the dead thanks to a pool of magic Mountain Dew that was owned by Ra's al Gul.

When he came back, he was feeling the only emotion he felt when he died... anger, rage, pure… unadulterated… **fury**! He had traveled all the way to Gotham, and he almost completed the mission that he set out to do… kill the Joker, the man who killed him. He had worn a red memory fabric over his face, stole two **very **heavy caliber pistols, found one of Bruce's spare belts… and attempted to kill the Joker during a hostage situation, when he saw his "replacement", and the fact that the Joker hadn't been killed by his father… he just couldn't control himself.

He started attacking the kid who probably needed Bruce just as much as he did... he shot at Bruce, and Dick. He had a chance to kill Dick, his elder brother was on his back… and Jason realized that himself, and only himself, was the one that was making him do this, his own anger was making him attack his **family**. He ran as fast as his motorcycle could carry him, with tears of shame stinging his eyes… and so, he wound up here... just waiting for one night without the nightmares of dying over and over. That's the moment when he heard someone with a deep, rough, and intimidating voice speak from the shadows.

"Jason Wayne… I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**Finally done, sorry about the wait!**

**As always, leave a comment, and point out any errors in the story so that I can fix them.**

**Any ****and ****all ****story suggestions will be taken into consideration.**

**Love ya!**


	9. Red Hoods and Frozen French Fries

** Hope you guys and gals liked the last chapter, because this one is sure to entertain! (I hope, at least :p ) Tell me what you think, and as always, suggestions are **_**more **_**than encouraged. **

** This chapter has the return of the second robin, who will take up the mantle of Red Hood. Then we will take the focus of the story to a very… (chuckles and snorts are heard, and are not hidden very well.) "Cold" person… that may or may not have been portrayed by a famous 80's action star.**

**(Words = **emphasize the word)

_("Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

**(****Words** = Titles and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

**(*Words***=sounds)

* * *

**Red Hoods and Frozen French Fries**

(I like to imagine this first paragraph is in the "Super-friends" show announcer's panty dropping voice.)

When we last left off, the second Robin, Jason Todd had just been contacted by our lovable killing machine… and nearly shit himself in the surprise of being successfully snuck up on.

Jason immediately recognized the voice that he heard, even in his sleep and food deprived state. This was the alien lawman know as Wolf to both his allies and prey alike, Jason wondered if Bruce had mentioned him to the alien, or if he simply connected the dots like his family most likely had. In some self-loathing part of his mind, he realized that this man could absolve him of his sins… by killing him.

"I won't be killing you Jason, not when I have so many unanswered questions." said Wolf, with an **almost **substantial amount of emotion in the words he spoke.

_"Well… that's creepy as fuck… I wonder if he can read minds?" _The young man pondered in his borderline "hungry/sleeplessly drunk" hysteria.

"No, I can't read minds… I wouldn't need to. You are at your weakest, both mentally, and physically… it is entirely plausibly that you would be an… as the term goes "open book", when your thoughts are involved."

"You're here to… **talk** to me? Why would you want to talk to a monster like the one right in front of you, isn't it your job to get rid of them, **all **of them?" The teen questioned.

"Monster… is a title that applies to a minority of people, and "getting rid of something", doesn't automatically mean killing it. Why would I want to kill you, when we are so much alike?" Wolf enquired.

"I attacked my family, I nearly killed my older brother, I put twenty thugs into the hospital and they won't **ever **live normal lives again, I nearly shot my adoptive father **twice**! How am I **not **a monster!?" He yelled with indignant rage.

"That is a feeling that I'm **quite **experienced with… but that is not why I have come to you, I need you to do something that only you can."

"What? What could you possibly need from me?" Immediately after the words left his mouth, Wolf had thrown a sports bag to Jason's feet, and when he opened it, he found a strange red helmet that seemed to be a robin mask in place of a glass visor of a motorcycle helmet at the top.

"Your father is an **incredibly **capable hero… but I fear what he could become if the wrong paths were chosen, I require someone who is willing to do **everything **within their power to prevent that, you were the most likely candidate. He now has a new son, who was mothered by Talia Al gul, the boy is slowly integrating with the rest of your family and their beliefs… but I fear that he will negatively influence Batman's decisions if the wrong situations were to occur.

I want you to take up the name of **Red Hood**, but as a symbol of what good people in this world should do when confronted by true evil… **fight **it, **break **it, **kill **it, and write it **out **of the history books. You are **no **coward, but this path leads to the death of one… I want you to return home, and ensure that no one else has to suffer for this path… You are young, but I see the potential of what you can do, and what you represent. It is fortunate that I found you when I did, the path that you currently walk is a lonely, painful, and destructive one… I have seen **far **too many young people like you die, because others did not warn them of what could happen, even when they should have. Go **home **Jason… and live as the hero that you have been forged and willed into." And with his piece said, Wolf disappeared into the night.

* * *

_ Gotham:_

_ Night:_

_ Wayne Manor:_

Jason had found the helmet to be a perfect fit, and it was as light as a feather. The young teen was on his way home, and after he used his code to open the gate, had made it to the front door. The boy didn't know what day it was, but he knew that Bruce and the rest of the family would be out working right now as the capes, but one person in that house was always working in a fine suit, with a cultured British accent.

** *Knock!***

** *Knock!***

** *Knock!***

"I'm terribly sorry, but master Wayne is not here at the-" Alfred Pennyworth's sentence had been cut of due to his sheer surprise. Alfred had been an M-I-6 agent for some time before he became the butler for the Wayne family like his father and other ancestors had, in the time that he had served as a secret agent, and as the caretaker of the Batman and his charges, he had seen **many **amazing things… but he certainly **never **expected to see the second son to the man that he considered his own child... to be standing there, with a armored jacket designed to look like leather, armored bodysuit, and a "hot-rod red" metal helmet tucked under his arm.

"Alfred… I'm… I'm **so **tired of running, and the only place that I feel safe anymore is here. **Please**… let me use the shower, because I've been sleeping in garbage for the past few months."

Alfred Pennyworth was nothing, if not unflappable in the face of shock, and Jason's unique sense of humor that complimented his own was able to snap him out of it.

"Master Jason, this is your home as much as it is mine, or master Dick's, or even master Bruce's. As for your hygiene… I could **smell** you coming up the drive, and if you track mud onto **my **carpet… I **will **make you eat those new boots of yours, leather sole-and-all." And just like that, a hero had been reborn, re-forged, and given a new direction. Only time would tell if the next few months would be a wondrous adventure for the "Bat-clan"… or a crazy tornado of uncontrolled randomness.

* * *

_ Gotham:_

_ Arkham Asylum:_

_ Medium Security Sector:_

_ Powers/Specialty Wing:_

Victor Fries (pronounced "Freeze") had been just about to go to sleep, after spending another fruitless day trying to come up with a cure to his own condition, and his wife's ailment. A small part of the physically fit German doctor, wanted to be angry at the **meager **lab that Bruce Wayne had donated to the asylum for him… but he knew that being a criminal is something that his beloved wife Nora, would beat into his thick skull about it not being right, **no matter** the excuse. Victor loved his wife more than anyone or anything, and he was willing to sit in his cell and wait, until he was cleared to leave… after that he would immediately go to **Wayne Tech. **and try to continue his work as the man his wife had married… a good man.

"Hello doctor, I'm **quite **glad to hear that you've been on your absolute best behavior since Batman convinced you to come back to the asylum peacefully." Came the dark and rough voice that many heard in their last moments of life.

"I hope you're not here to kill me Mr. Wolf… I am trying to find a cure to a disease that effects five out-of-twenty humans… to do so does not seem to be in your general personality." The man replied with his fear being deeply hidden, not fear for himself, fear for his wife and others that were affected by the rare, but very deadly illness, he feared that others would get it's cure wrong. Wolf had already seen and met with people like the doctor hundreds of times by now, so he did not waste time getting to the point.

"Did you know doctor, that my people's medical sciences are at minimum, thirteen thousand years ahead of earth's in terms of flexibility and effectiveness?" The extraterrestrial inquired.

"I theorized it would be more than possible when you have two sentient species on your planet, and the fact that you have been around for a **much **greater span of time as a species." The doctor with a dependency on sub-zero temperatures responded.

"Then you would understand our ability to cure both your condition, and your wife's, is very simple." He stated.

"Why would you do that? Perhaps the better question would be… what do you want in return?" The man questioned to the alien, wondering if this cop was not as clean as portrayed.

"I want your cooperation, and I want your word that you won't return to your life of crime for **any **reason. Your skills and knowledge could improve this world greatly, but I will not hesitate to put you down if you force my hand. All you have to do… is sit in your cell for the next five months, and when you are cleared, I will personally take you to your wife at Wayne Tech. and you both will live like real people again. Can you do that for me?" He asked the young doctor.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me! I am forever in your debt, anything you require and I will do it without question!" The German man spoke, with tears of unbelieving happiness in his eyes. However, Wolf was already gone, heading towards his final stop of the night since he seemed to be having so much success so far.

* * *

_ Arkham Asylum:_

_ High Security Sector:_

_ Powers/Specialty Wing_

Pamela Lillian Isely was known to the general public as **"Poison Ivy", **and with good reason, standing at just under the six-foot range, with an hourglass figure, large (but not **too **large) breasts, an "ass that **just **won't quit", fiery red hair to her waist, and flawless green skin like a sci-fi princess, all made her an absolute beauty.

She was a "wallflower" (more snorting and chuckles) in her younger years, and was a bit of a "late bloomer" (hysterical laughter) as a freshman in high school, but she always "blossomed" (I wet myself a little from all the preposterous plant puns… Ha! More alliteration!) in the fields of science, specifically botany, biology, zoology, and toxicology.

When she went to collage, she met a scientist that she had always admired, and had been seduced by him into becoming apart of his experiments unknowingly, after being fed so many chemicals the man was disappointed that he did not create a "superior human" and left Gotham. Pamela had quickly joined the botany division of a large "fast-food science" corporation… that means that their **only **goal was sales and investments, and when she couldn't meet their deadlines, they tossed her into a vat of her own chemicals. She didn't die, because of the cocktail of science juice in her blood, the chemical dip actually activated the dormant traits inside… and changed her forever.

The drugs had, unknowingly at the time, made her barren, and after she beat down the corporate thugs… she tried to find a cure, that didn't work, so she accepted her situation and tried to help the environment that she communicated with. Then she was convinced to be more "pro-active" against corporations, and when she did, she met the Batman… and for the past six years she's been doing this. It wasn't all bad though, her stunning natural beauty was further enhanced to unfair levels of sexiness, she was as fit as an Olympic athlete, she could talk to (and control) plants like people could communicate with each other, being immune to almost any poison conceivable, being able to make her own, and having the ability to produce pheromones that could make most men and women do **anything **for her.

She had been lightly sleeping, but when the lights to her room snapped on, she immediately became tense. When her cell's airlock opened without anyone there she thought that she might be going mad, and then our hero de-cloaked in front of the femme fatal. The woman had seen from the television in her cell, this creature that stood before her was the alien that had taken earth under his jurisdiction, she was **definitely **certain that it was a he, the stature, bulging muscles, and the voice that she had heard on the news, pointed to him possessing male genitals. She began pumping out some low level pheromones to control his mind, but nothing was happening, so she adopted the "wait and see" approach of mental control.

"Greetings doctor Isely, I hope that you haven't been getting into any… mischief recently. I noticed that you have been unnaturally calm since you were last captured four months ago… that is **encouraging**."

"If you're here to kill me, I think you'll find that **very **difficult. She spoke haughtily, in her **constantly **husky and sultry voice, willing more pheromones into the open air.

"No… it wouldn't be. It would be quite easy for me to kill you… I would only need my bare hands." As he replies, he slowly walks towards her, his steps were not impeded by the mind controlling pheromones that she was pumping into his face like the muffler of an old car does to other drivers. Pamela quickly began to feel fear, and started to back away with each step that he made forward.

"What do you want then?" She asked, trying to keep as much anxiety out of her voice as possible.

"Your assistance, and the assurance that you will not go down the dark path that you are currently heading towards." He responded honestly.

"I'm already a criminal, not much darker a path than that."

"Wrong… you could be a killer, and that would mean that I should kill you… that would be a waste of your powers, your brilliant mind, and your drive." Her back is against the glass, and he is standing **very **close now. She couldn't help noticing that he is also **very **fit, and the amour did almost **nothing **to hide that. She also takes note of his skin's **very **dark black pigment, and his grey-ish tiger stripes, she had never really met Mr. Freeze, so meeting people with "unique" skin coloration was almost unheard of for her.

"What exactly do you want in return… or better yet, **whom**?" She coaxed, trying to get him to remove his mask, now that she saw the apparatus that was attached to it. Her hands begins to tentatively trace his scars and his stripes below his armored chest plate and netting, and she notices the strange texture of his skin, it may have **looked** like a leathery hide, but retained so much delicate softness… it was **clearly **not human skin, but was not **nearly **as rough as expected by appearance. He seemed to ignore the hands that were all but fondling him, and reached for the tubes that connected to the side of his mask.

***Pssshackersssh!***

***Pssshackersssh!***

The snapping hiss of depressurizing tubes had broken her out of the "scientific curiosity" trance that she was in, and began pumping out enough pheromones to control a entire battalion of ordinary thugs… and when his face came into view… she almost gasped. The mandibles were admittedly a bit… **strange,** but she was surprised at just how handsome his face was, it was his eyes that drew her the most however. The whites of his eyes were pure black, and the only thing that had color, was his irises, they were a bright gold, "bright" as in they actually **glowed**! Pamela had sworn off men an women after her past experiences, but she was more than willing to **"admire the steak in the window"** as it were… and by The Green what a steak! She wasn't even **that** upset at the fact that he wasn't her drooling slave right now, but she noticed the solemn look in his eyes.

"I know that you cannot produce children, and so you treat your plants as if they were. What if I told you that I'm related to two young women who are just dying to meet you, and to fix your little "complication?" His statement was far too surprising for her to respond. He leaned back slightly, but was still in far too deep into her personal-space, and pulled a very small potted plant from his bag that he carried with him… it was obviously alien, and was quite possibly the **most** beautiful plant that she had ever seen. It was as if someone morphed a Sunflower, a Rose, and Wolves' Bane all into one flower, and then splashed it with colors of black, white, purple, and red.

"While I am not an experienced botanist, I always catalog the flora and funa that I find on alien worlds, this flower has been found to produce a chemical sent that improves your sleep and your dreams, since I was the one to find it's species I have the rights to name it, but I will give that honor to you. I will give you three months to see if you remain on your best behavior, and to allow you time to come to a decision. I hope that you make the right choice, for your own sake." After he finished speaking, he slowly backed out of her personal-space, reattached his mask, and closed her cell doors behind him as he left.

As Pamela stood there, she began to think about what he had said, he was giving her a **"get outta' jail for free card"**, and gave her the rights to name an alien flower. The shock began to slowly wear off, and before she laid down to sleep, she looked at the plant that had been given to her and thought:

_ "Hmm… Guardian Wolf… perhaps that might work… wait a minute… he out - seduced me… and probably didn't even know it?… Sonofa __**Bitch**__!_

* * *

**And that's a rap for today ladies, ladies, ladies, and maybe a few gents.**

**As always, leave a comment because it make me feel glorious pants feelings. Also… you should check out a story by "ElectricZ" known as "A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Annihilation". **

**I. lost. My. Shit. And it could not be recovered.**

**That story had to be one of the funniest things I've ever managed to read.**

**And I've read Sarah Plain's biography and Mein Komf! (the overly sensitive people are not amused) besides… both stories are found in the ****Fantasy**** isle. (*budum! tish!*)**


	10. In Blackest Night

** Heeeelllooooo ladies and gentlemen! Today we finally get into some delicious canon goodness! As usual, your suggestions will always be taken into account… so get to the suggesting! Also, You should check out my friend NeoNazo's newest story, "Giant-Slayer" it's a RWBY fic, and it's got a bright future ahead. **

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = Titles and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**Blackest Night**

_Ajures 5:_

_Courtroom:_

Today was a disheartening day for the people of the Ajures system… on the planet of Ajures 5, the people came together at the great tribunal. They had come together because of their sister planet Ajures 4. "What happened?" you might ask… if you looked to the sky, you would see an asteroid field of great size and diameter. An asteroid field would normally not be unusual, but it was **where **the field rested that made the people of the Ajures star system quake in unbridled rage… the asteroids **were **Ajures 4.

"Order! This courtroom **will **have Order!" one of the alien security men in a purple jumpsuit, yelled to the angry crowd. As the man was trying, and failing, to keep the peace… the large computer screen behind him activated. Three monolith like faces appeared, and they did **not **look happy.

"**Silence**!" the middle head roared, it's voice was that of a wise old man, who held great power over any situation… needless to say, everybody complied. With great skill, the alien that was the prosecutor of this particular case, maneuvered his hovering disk in front of the three judges of Ajures 5.

"Never before have so many from the Ajures system come together in the pursuit of the truth." the head on the right of the screen stated, it had the voice of a woman, and carried a large amount of thinly veiled emotions in it's wake. "And yet… never before has such a heinous crime been committed in our history. We are all gathered in the memory of our sister planet, Ajures 4." she finished, with a small, but very noticeable amount of sadness.

"Where is the accused?" the left head asked, it's voice was much younger than the other two, but held a vast amount of patience and authority. The prosecutor looked pained, as he noticed that the defendant's podium was completely vacant.

"Unfortunately, he is **still **at large your honors." he replied with barely controlled vitriol (cruel, and bitter criticism) in his voice. All three of the heads looked to each other, silently deciding on the next course of action. The first of them to speak was the middle head.

"Man-hunters! Step forward." he firmly commanded. A small squad of four red colored robots, broke away from the battalion of four-hundred strong. The "leader" was at the front, the only way you could differentiate it from the other three-hundred and ninety-nine… was due to a small dent in it's right temple. They were about seven feet tall and wielded small energy staves against their red chests like a soldier with a rifle.

"This mission **will **be dangerous, the person you are after is **not **an ordinary criminal… are you ready to face the peril of potential annihilation?" the left head asked to the automatons. The leader marched forward slightly, and stood at attention.

"No man escapes the Man-hunters!" it firmly stated for all to hear.

"**No man escapes the Man-hunters**!"

"**No man escapes the Man-hunters**!"

"**No man escapes the Man-hunters**!" his compatriots bellowed in the back of the courtroom.

"Show us a picture of the accused." the leader asked in it's unfeeling voice.

"He is a native to the planet Earth, the Green Lantern known as John Stewart." stated the prosecutor, as a hologram of the aforementioned super hero appeared in front of the red and blue robots.

* * *

**Cue my awesome intro, which can be found in one of the previous chapters of my story.**

* * *

Earth's orbit:

_The Justice League "Watchtower":_

_Main computer floor:_

Currently the heroes that were on the floating station, were watching the first of the only two **"****Senior-Class"** members try to tell Wolf about the current system specifications… without getting his head ripped off.

"I **know **that you want to introduce more of the Yautja hardware and software, but the station is really taxed right now. We already started with a one-hundred percent human design, and **then **started jamming Kriptonian software into her computers… the worst part is that they only run at sixty percent of Kriptonian efficiency, and are only at a twenty percent increase of Human efficiency.

The Thanigarien designs that we have on hand, wouldn't even **work **with the power supply that we're using, also… we would have to be **very **lucky to find enough **NTH** metal to make a toilet seat, much less an **entire **propulsion system. The Thanigarien weapon designs would work for the most part… **if **we had the power of three nuclear reactors to run them with, thankfully we only have one. So, if we **do **go up in a nuclear fire… at least we would only explode like a Hiroshima atom bomb on steroids.

As for the Yautja tech… most of that would probably work all right, except for the laser system that you wanted, the plasma turrets power themselves… so we could use the multiple "calibers" that they come in, for each section of the ship. The heaviest ones would be on the outside, the medium ones would be placed in the non-essential rooms like the cafeteria, and the smaller ones could be put into the walls of the hallways, and in some of the rooms… as for the cameras and sensors, we could add them to some of the stationary cameras, but the rest are already coded to the main computer systems.

Taking them out would be like trying to pull open a "push" door with a string of floss, we would be spending **weeks **trying to do that. As for code translation… Superman gave me a "cheat sheet" to translate the Kriptonian codes, Thanigarien codes are pretty similar to ours… and your's is the **most **confusing language that I've ever seen... **Just **when I think that I have an understanding of a word, the rules change depending on the situation, it's like you took the English language's rules: and made them even more complicated for a cheap laugh." After that long triad about technology, the members that were present, reminded themselves that David was an expert in almost **every **form of energy and it's uses.

As Flash began to question Hawkgirl about being a detective, Wolf replied with: "Which is **why **I am assigning you to work under our newly titled **"Chief Engineer"** Spark." he said with that **constantly **calm tone that seemed to piss people off a lot.

"_Oh… just great."_ David thought despairingly to himself. David didn't have **any **problem following a woman's orders, as he grew up in a family with strong women on both sides… he was simply terrible at talking to them if they aren't related to him. If it's about science… that's cool… he can, as the cool people say, "dig it". But when the conversation switches to something normal… he instantly becomes a nervous, stuttering, clumsy wreck.

In high-school, David was **always **the butt of **every **joke, not because he was ugly: he might have taken many blows to the face, but he was considered **very **handsome by most men and women. He wasn't stupid: his grades, and the fact that he was probably just as smart as all of his college professors proved that. It wasn't him being out of shape: he was probably the most fit person in his high-school, and then collage due to his routine of working out while studying. David was the butt of jokes because he simply didn't interact with people correctly, **especially **women. It **really **didn't help that his new boss liked to walk around in **nothing but** fishnets, a mini-skirt, and a midriff baring tank-top… and had a physique that could make the most abstinent monks drool like a flowing river.

***BBRRR!***

***BBRRR!***

***BBRRR!***

The station's orbital alarm system had gone off and the heroes scrambled to check what was speeding towards earth… and they saw four robots that looked like they belonged to the 1980's Power Ranger minion list.

"Well, looks like were going to deal with **another **space invasion huh guys?" enquired the Flash with his megawatt smile on full blast.

"J'onn, Flash, Hawkgirl, let's get going, we need to see why they're here!" Wolf commanded, and both J'onn and Shayera (Hawkgirl) felt like they were back under their officers command… only taller, and tiger stripped.

* * *

_Earth:_

_Saturday Morning:_

_John Stewart's Home Town:_

_Downtown:_

When Wolf's ship arrived at the streets, Flash quickly blocked the Man-hunter squad's path. When they said that they were ordered to find the Green Lantern, the heroes (except for Wolf, who was berating his teammates for starting a fight with unknown entities) responded with force… and were caught in a fairly even struggle, until the last son of Krypton arrived. The staves that the Man-hunters wielded were incredibly powerful personal weapons, but couldn't really keep him down… before the battle could escalate, John had appeared in his Green Lantern uniform.

"You are the human known as John Stewart yes?" the lead machine questioned.

"Yes… I am John Stewart."

"Your weapon." the robot stated as it held out it's hand, waiting for the ring, which was given with almost no hesitation. The other heroes were shocked that he would give up his ring so easily, after all… a Lantern was spiritually connected to their rings.

"John! What are ya' doing!?" The Flash asked his self-proclaimed "Best Buddy for all Time".

"Just stay out of this, alright? This doesn't concern you guys, and don't get involved." was the response they received, as a golden light surrounded the Lantern and his captors, and signified that they would be teleporting away.

* * *

A few hours later…

_Ajures 5:_

_Docking Station:_

As the ship carrying John landed, many of the crowd began to hold up signs that depicted the green lantern symbol with a red circle going around and through it, some had cartoon-ish drawings of John's head on a pike, and others had some very mean words in their own dialects.

"Welcome to Ajures 5 John Stewart, do not expect your stay to be a pleasant one." drolly stated the lead Man-hunter.

When John disembarked, the crowd went absolutely bananas and began to throw garbage and rotten food at him, and some even scored solid hits upon his uniform. Little did anyone know that the creators of the **Green Lantern Corps. **were watching the entire event unfold, and were being a bunch of indecisive pussies about it.

When John had been delivered to the holding area, one of the five Green Lanterns (that looked like someone slapped a face and legs onto a beach ball) there decided to say something about the situation.

"He was the best of us, but now…" and he let the sentence hang.

John had not heard him, and had quickly greeted them. "Gallius, Arckes, Killowog, good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Stewart." Arckes replied, and then crossed his arms while looking away.

"You're a disgrace to the Corp." Gallius firmly stated while floating up to look John in the eyes.

John had quickly realized that his friends were complete douche-bags, and looked to his captors and said "Get me out of here." with bitterness in his voice.

When one of the Man-hunters passed by, it shoved Arckes into his fellow Lanterns. Which led to him grumbling out "**Hey**! Watch it… stupid robot!" None of the GL's noticed the same Man-hunter stop, turn around, and looked like it was about to brain the man with it's staff. Before it could be noticed however one of the other Man-hunters grabbed it by the forearm.

"No! Not yet." it stated to it's compatriot, in a very conspiring tone.

_Holding Cells:_

The lead Man-hunter had already removed the shackles and placed John into a hard-light prison cell, and the hero put up no resistance.

"What's next?" he asked the robotic organism.

"Your Trial will begin soon, If I had been programmed with emotions… I would **almost **feel sorry for you." it replied with no emotion what-so-ever. As it left, John Stewart couldn't help but look to the place where Ajures 4 had once rested, now it was just a bunch of dead rocks… and it was all his fault.

* * *

_Ajures 5's orbit:_

After our heroes had located their friend, they had decided that only Wolf, Flash, J'onn, Shayera, Clark, and Toppaz should go, so that Earth would have some sort of defense while they rescued John.

When they entered orbit in Wolf's ship, they were already being fired upon, and he had the flying heroes take out the fighters… gently of course. J'onn had read one of the pilots, and they immediately set off towards the courthouse, intent on saving their friend. The prosecutor was already throwing off the proverbial "kid gloves", and John was simply standing there… letting it happen.

Imagine everyone's surprise when Superman began to use his heat vision to cut out a opening for them to enter through.

"Oh no!" John bemoaned when they had touched down to the floor.

"Wait! Is this some kind of trial!?" Flash enquired to the man of steel.

"Apparently it is." he responded, while throwing two guards that had tried to tackle him. A small squad of Man-hunters were about to jump into the fight when Wolf decided to settle this whole situation in a civil manner.

"Wait! We have not come to cause violence, or to disrupt these proceedings. We are here to help represent our friend John Stewart." Wolf stated loudly for everyone to hear, while glaring at his teammates for almost starting another fight.

The Judges were quite amicable. "This **is **a public trial." the right head stated to the other two heads.

"Very well, but please restrain your associates from… **expressing themselves **physically." the left said to one half of the Justice League.

The prosecutor had brought out the first witness, a insectoid pirate by the name of Kan'jar'roe. The story had begun with the pirate heading towards Ajures 4, to sell some stolen blasters to a group of rebels… during that part of the explanation, Wolf had decided to invest some focus onto the weapons and their types that he was smuggling. The Pirate was brought down to the nearby moon thanks to John Stewart, and had his friends attack him openly.

Apparently, one of the ships had a deflector shield that was strong enough to not only **shrug off **a blast from a Power Ring, especially a blast that was fired from John Stewart, (who was considered **very **powerful, amongst all Lantern corps.) but also **reflect **it to a volcanic fault line, that caused the planet to explode… Needless to say… Wolf was suspicious.

When a recess was declared, the heroes had decided to talk to their friend… that ended with Wolf slapping John for "being **such **an idiot". He proceeded to explain how he had killed several Red and Yellow Lanterns in his years, and told his friends of their "effective range" with simple energy blasts… there was no possible explanation for that **one **beam to reach all the way to a planet.

Wolf had quickly deduced that Kan'jar'roe lied about **what**, or **who**, destroyed Ajures 4. He told Superman and J'onn to go investigate the asteroid field for anything strange… he then told Flash to go check Kan'jar'roe's ship for anything that even **looked **like a weapon and to bring it back to the courtroom, and told Hawkgirl to question the other Green Lanterns about their motives and John's track "record". He had Topaz begin to contact some small, blue-ish green people that had made the ring John used, as their input would be needed.

* * *

As Superman and J'onn were leaving, they failed to notice the (literally) bug eyed pirate, Kan'jar'roe speaking into a small communicator to someone unknown.

Flash had managed to find the ship easily enough and brought back a medium sized armory of deadly weapons.

Topaz was still trying to contact the Guardians, and Hawkgirl was having some trouble finding the Green Lanterns.

When the Judge asked if John wanted to say anything, Wolf had quickly stated that he would be John's lawyer during the rest of the trial.

"Very well, you may act as Stewart's lawyer… but if you lose, you will share the same fate as him." stated the middle head to the shock of the Green Lantern.

His shock was further compounded when **Flash **of all people,and Wolf had agreed without hesitation. Wolf was quick to present the facts that he had gathered and compared with the many trials that he was the cause of, and a witness to.

"Your honors, my name is Wolf, and I have been a patrolling officer of the law for almost two-hundred years, in that time, I have seen many trials like this one, where the defendant is falsely accused."

"Are you suggesting that we falsified information?" the right head asked irritably.

"Of course not your honors… I'm simply remarking upon how you were not presented with all of the information." he responded, calm as always.

** *Snap!*** "Flash, if you would?" he asked while snapping his fingers.

Flash had quickly maneuvered the levitating dolly in front of the judges and the crowed for all to see.

"What is the purpose of that weapons pile mister Wolf?" asked the right head, with more interest then before, most of the weapons that she could see in that pile were **very **illegal in almost **any **system.

"The weapons that are being spread out on the floor by my associate, are the **very same **weapons that were in the possession of Kan'jar'roe, and were found on his ship… the reason that I show this to you, is because most of these weapons are not even "in-production" anymore, due to their destructive power. The fact that mister Roe is delivering these weapons to **anyone **is beyond disturbing, the fact that he has a **stockpile**, more so, the fact that multiple pirates had been making **regular **deliveries is a crime worth **capital punishment**." he said, but was not yet finished

"I don't mean to insult mister Roe's "expertise" when it comes to weapons-" at this point where he looks at the bug man, and the sarcasm is practically **dripping **from his words "- but when we are talking about an **entire armies **worth of weapons, next to a volcanic fault line, **and **all of the weapons are being handled by inexperienced rebels… I see a **very **likely scenario, and a incredible explosion… just **waiting **to happen." The people present, were shocked, so much so, that they couldn't even whisper to each other if they wanted to.

"Are you suggesting that Ajures 4 was destroyed, by it's own self!" the left head questioned, shock in his voice on palpable levels.

"No your honors-" everyone was confused by that remark, "- I am simply stating that this is a disastrous situation, and that **every **facet of the situation **must **be explored." Wolf said, just as calm as when he started.

"We must also consider the geological conditions of the planet during these events, bea-"

Hawkgirl could no longer hear what Wolf was saying after that, "Why?" you might ask, well…

* * *

During the trial, Hawkgirl noticed the backs of the Green Lanterns already outside of hearing range, and they were headed to the cafeteria, she decided to head after them, and hopefully get some answers.

When she arrived, she easily found them, and decided to confront them, when they responded, all she heard was: "Blah blah blah, I'm a wimpy little bitch!" and decided to swing at the Lantern known as Arckes with her mace… lucky for him that he blocked it with a personal shield from his ring, but was knocked into Gallius.

"No weapons! Please! No weapons!" the short slug-man who owned the restaurant cried out to the combatants.

"You think I need this mace to beat your asses like drums?" she questioned, almost ignoring the shop owner entirely… ***Whoosh!* *Slam!*** that was the sound of her mace being embedded into a pillar.

***Bam!***

"Uhhh!"

** *Smack!***

"Arghhh!"

***Pow!***

** *Thud!***

Those were the sounds of Arckes getting his ass beat like a drum… or more accurately, his face. He flew back into the table with a pained groan that only a  
punching bag for Hawkgirl could produce. The Lanterns came at her in a line, one by one, and she flipped or threw all of them away.

Gallius tried to "tackle" her from behind… (really, it would just be a head-but, even a "body slam" would be a head-but for him!) he missed and forced Killowog to put down his drink to catch him, as he had yet to leave his seat. Arckes had nearly gotten his head knocked off… and after smiling over his own reflexes… walked right into Hawkgirl's first like a retard. Arckes had been launched through the restaurant's main window, and was now face-down in the middle of the street. After beating the other Lanterns around for a few seconds, Arckes meant to try tackling her… again… but was stopped by a green wall construct.

"Enough! Hawkgirl's right!" the voice of Kilowog had stopped the fight immediately, "John Stewart's our friend, and **I'm **gonna' help him!" he said with determination written all over his face, while heading towards the courthouse. As Hawkgirl was making her exit, she noticed that Kan'jar'Roe was speaking animatedly with a Man-hunter, but decided to just head to the courthouse with Killowog.

* * *

_Ajures 5:_

_Courthouse:_

"All that I am suggesting, is that we - ah yes, he's here now." Wolf stated with as much relief as he would allow in public, much less in a courtroom.

"Who might this be mister Wolf?" inquired the middle head, with restrained curiosity at what this strange, but very knowledgeable alien had planned.

"This would be the Green Lantern known as Killowog… he is my surprise witness."

"Witness? He was nowhere near the crime scene, what kind of witness could he be!?" the prosecutor questioned, unaware that Wolf had already been a fully licensed lawyer since before the prosecutor was born.

"Mister Killowog is not only our Character Witness, but is also our nearest expert on Power Rings except for Mr. Stewart himself." Wolf replied, feeling **just **a **little **bit smug about this whole trial being "in his back pocket", since he spoke his first words to the judges.

* * *

_Ajures 4's moon:_

_Moon's surface:_

Under the suggestion/order of Wolf, the two aliens had been delivered to the moon by Topaz, who was the only other person with the skill to drive Wolf's ship… when they arrived, Superman quickly took notice of a… strangeness with the moon.

"See anything… **wrong **here?" he inquired to J'onn.

"Where do I start? The loss of life? The echoes of both our pasts?" he rhetorically responded.

"No, not up there, down here." he stated, while gesturing to the moon itself.

"What!? It can't be!" J'onn exclaimed, eyes wide.

"But it is, this moon is still orbiting a planet that doesn't exist anymore." Superman finished grimly.

"But it should have flown into space the moment the planet was destroyed… shouldn't it?" The last Martian asked.

"…Yep." was Superman's response, both began to search for any noticeable evidence… not knowing about the hidden threat.

* * *

_Ajures 5:_

_Courthouse:_

_After a short recess:_

"Mister Killowog, would you say that John Stewart is… dangerous, unbalanced, or of a cloudy mind?" Wolf questioned the Lantern.

"No actually, he's probably the most capable, and level-headed of any Green Lantern." Killowog answered truthfully.

"Mister Killowog, does the standard-level Lantern, of **any **corps… have the ability to destroy a planet using a **single **beam, with the help of a volcanic fault line?" Wolf asked, just as calm as before… that kind of calm scared Killowog a little, it was the same calm that the Guardians talked in, when they wanted to see if you would slip up.

"Well, if it's a Red Lantern… then they have more raw power to use… but yeah, anybody could do it." he responded.

"What if that beam was not fully powered? What are the odds then?"

"50/50." Killowog was starting to see what he was doing, and played along.

"What if that beam had been deflected to the planet?" Wolf asked, hoping that the Lantern could act.

"With another power ring?" Killowog asked, pretending to be confused.

"No mister Killowog, with an average level deflector shield, in an area with no sloped armor."

"Oh… I don't know if anything but the **best **deflector shields that can actually **do **something like that." the Lantern stated, still acting as if he was confused by the answer. "And even then, the beam would dissipate before it reached the atmosphere of the planet… or even disappear all-together if John willed it so."

"Objection! Mister Killowog, who told you that you could use those deadly weapons to enforce laws!? Who gave you the right!?" questioned the prosecutor.

"We Did!" was the response from entrance of the courtroom. Standing there, was five of the **"Guardians of Oa"**, and everyone at least **knew **of them. The reason that they were here, was not only because they had been spammed with over 600,000 messages in the past hour and forty minutes to "get to the trial!", but were also called in by Killowog himself.

* * *

_Ajures 4's moon:_

Superman was currently flying along the light-side of the moon and was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, "J'onn, any luck? All I've found so far is a couple craters." he asked.

"I've found **something**… but I'm not sure **what **exactly." he responded while staring at a large machine that was embedded into the wall of a crevice.

After Superman arrived, he asked the obvious question: "Any idea what this thing does?"… the **really **obvious questions.

"When I was a young child, we had small toys called "Illusi-trons", they could project crude images over objects, and even empty space." J'onn explained.

"And you think that this is a larger version of those." Superman clarified.

"The mechanical principles appear to be the same." J'onn responded

"So… it's all an illusion." Clark lamely stated.

"It would explain why this moon has maintained it's orbit."

"Yeah, but who-"

***Zzzatt!***

"Argggh!"

"Aahhh!"

Superman and J'onn cried out, as they were hit with lasers from a ship… that was piloted by Kan'jar'roe. He quickly tried to bury them under falling rocks… not knowing about their thick skins. As he tried to escape, he was attacked by a fighter "commandeered" (stolen) by Hawkgirl, and she was a **much **better flyer than him. After Superman harpooned himself through the ship, grabbing Roa on the way, and asked Hawkgirl if he was behind all of it, she responded with: "Not… exactly."

* * *

_Ajures 5:_

_Hidden room:_

"It is **time** my brothers! Time to avenge 1,000 years of grievances. Time to regain our power and dignity!" after the lead Man-hunter finished, the others began to cheer. It held up it's hand, and silence quickly flowed. "Our plan has worked flawlessly… we've sown dissension into the Lantern Corp's ranks, and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that… we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa. They are **here**, the Guardians!" He spat out the title like it was warm moose piss.

"**Destroy them**!" the crowd of Man-hunters started to bellow

"No my brothers! Not here! Not now! But rest assured… the guardians will **burn**! For we are the Man-hunters!" he roared.

"**No man escapes the man hunters!"**

"**No man escapes the man hunters!"**

"**No man escapes the man hunters!"**

* * *

_Ajures 5:_

_Courthouse:_

_In session:_

"So tell me... if a Lantern kills using the Power Ring, how do we know if it happened?" Wolf asked the Guardian.

"Actually, several years ago, we had discovered that one of our best Lanterns (Sinestro) was killing off criminals, afterwards, we had made a mandatory update to all rings, to monitor if they kill someone, and we would be alerted." he responded

"What if it was an accident?" Wolf inquired.

"We would still be alerted, and it would also tell if the intent was to kill or not."

"And did you receive an alert?"

"N-… no, we did not receive an alert from John Stewart's ring."

"Your honors… I rest my case." Wolf stated, with some of his relief at this trial being finally over, showing in his voice.

"The facts have been presented, we will now decide the verdict." stated the middle head as the screen turned off.

"**Stop**!" Superman bellowed, as he came crashing through the same spot they had entered through previously… and smashing a brand new pane of glass… the man who had **just **fixed it threw down his tools and stomped away. "John Stewart is innocent -" he then mumbled: "that's your cue Hawkgirl… hope you can hear me." To which she threw her mace at the cloaking field and caused an incredible Michael Bay-esq explosion. The explosion led to the dramatic reveal of… Ajures 4!

"Ajures 4 is where it always was! It was all an illusion… a "frame-up", as they say on my planet." stated Superman, not knowing that Wolf had pretty much ensured John's freedom already.

John quickly looked around, and noticed Kan'jar'roe standing next to J'onn. "**You**!" Stewart exclaimed, whilst performing a flying "stone-cold-stunner" on his bug man ass. "Why did you do this to me!? Why!?" he questioned as he shook the man.

"For… for money." he answered fearfully.

"Who's money!?"

"The Man-hunters" he exclaimed, urinating himself a little.

At this point, our heroes notice the Guardians heading away from the courtroom, and decide to follow them.

* * *

_Man-hunter Storage room:_

"We're too late!" one of the Guardians exclaimed to his brethren.

"Then we must return to Oa, quickly!" said the leader. As they were lining up, they had almost made it to the hallway… when Wolf de-cloaked in front of the blue midgets. The Guardians knew what his race was… they were as old as themselves after all. After giving them a masked glare, and threatening them with disembowelment, they revealed that they had actually **created **the Man-hunters!

* * *

_Oa:_

_Man-hunter invasion:_

_Night:_

The man hunters were attacking Oa with everything they had… if one of them fell: they used the body as a "meat" shield, if one was damaged… let's just say that the Man-hunters could give one hell of a"piggy-back" ride.

Unfortunately for the Green Lanterns, the number of Man-hunters was far more than four-hundred… in fact, they numbered into almost 2,000 units per sector! Usually, the planet of Oa had at least 30 **low-to-medium** level, and three **medium-to-high **level Lanterns… that would not be **nearly **enough to defeat an invasion force, because their whole purpose was to defend the key objectives and stall for reinforcements. The problem for our Green heroes, is that they were facing **very **dangerous machines, in very large numbers, that were the "anti-thesis" of all Lantern Corps.

The Green Lanterns knew that their main, and **only **advantage, was their orbital guns, and their ground-to-air defense platforms, so they had assigned one Lantern to defend the platforms, then retreat to the Guardians' position… they just didn't count on the Man-hunters being able to hack their systems so easily. As the machines began to advance to the Guardians' defensive position of the **Power Core/Power Battery**, they were quite surprised when energy blasts, laser beams, and several types of plasma ordinance began to pepper their advancing troops with deadly accuracy.

Topaz was piloting Wolf's ship, and dropped off the Justice League directly behind the enemy's main battalion… and they immediately turned around the defense guns towards their position.

Superman was the unstoppable tank that gave Hawkgirl and Wolf the openings to destroy some robots, and some of the smaller gun towers.

Flash used his hit-and-run tactics in combination with Green Lantern's ability to make solid cover anywhere on the battlefield… but they were quickly cornered halfway up one of the larger gun towers, John's shield was having holes blown into it by the focused fire of the energy weapons… they were in a bad spot…

***Vvvreszzzts!***

***Bang!***

***Boom!***

A blazing lance of green energy sliced off the top of the tower… and most of the Man-hunters upper bodies. Hawkgirl and the green lantern squad from Ajures 5 were strafing the main four towers as Gallius commanded: "You three take the Northern towers, Killowog and I will take care of the south!" as they began to eliminate the heaviest resistance in, and around them.

As the energy shield that the Guardians created began to weaken, the lead Man-Hunter had blasted down the security doors… doors that leads to the main source of **all **Green Lantern powers across the universe. The heroes noticed this, but were pre-occupied with the hundreds of baton twirling, killer robots.

"John go after him! We'll handle these pests!" Wolf commanded, while throwing several explosives into a large squad of the enemy. Had anyone else told him that, John Stewart probably would've disobeyed that order, but with Wolf… the man had more than earned his trust today.

As John entered the Battery room, he searched for his target…

***Zzzatt!***

"Aaaahhh!"

The Man-hunter had attacked John from the shadows, and began to move towards the Battery. John attempted to capture him in an energy bubble, and held him there.

"Man-hunter! Stop!" the former marine ordered.

"Not until we've regained what is rightfully **ours**!" the machine replied angrily.

"Yours?" the human Lantern questioned.

"The power that the Guardians **stole **from us!" it explained, while smashing open John's bubble.

John had quickly preformed a barrel roll to avoid being filled with holes, and they immediately started clashing energies together, battling for supremacy.

"It was never yours! It was **always** the Guardians'!'' John denied vehemently.

"And they **betrayed **us! Just as they betrayed **you**!" it shot back, both verbally and physically. The Man-hunter tossed John aside, and into the ground, while screaming: "This power is our **destiny**!" After it had dealt with him, the machine slowly entered the Battery itself.

"No!" John exclaimed, the horror on his face clearly visible.

The robot's form began to glow a shocking green color, and it began to let out noises similar to a fax machine taking a massive dump. Arcs of green lightning began to fly every ware, and some managed to strike John and a few of the lower ranking Lanterns that had just arrived, at least ten Guardians were in tow. The outer casing on the automaton exploded off, and it began to grow in size, bellowing out:

"Now, I **am **the power!"… as it steadily grew, the power in John's and the other Lantern rings was sucked right out, the Guardians began to fall to the ground. Their faces were pale, they were sweating, and they breathed like they had just been kicked in the genitals. John ran to the side of one of the female Guardians and shook her a little to see if she was still alive.

"All is lost!" she croaked out, and then fell unconscious.

"Not while I'm still standing!" he said.

John's face was a grim mask of determination as he stood as close to the now gigantic Man-hunter as he could get. John cleared his mind and began to focus on his will… he wouldn't let down the League, but most especially, he would **never **let down Wolf or Flash, because they put their lives on the line for him… even when they didn't have to. He remembered the oath that he took, it was the words that his soul would constantly speak if it had a mouth.

**IN BRIGHTEST DAY!**

**IN BLACKEST NIGHT!**

**NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT!**

**LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVILS MIGHT…**

**BEWARE MY POWER…**

**GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**

As John bellowed out those magic words, the energy monster began to shrink, twist, and pull back down into the Battery. The energy began to build up, and then exploded outwards… for some reason there was also fireworks going off in the sky… but it must have just been a few small groups of exploding robots.

* * *

_Oa_:

_After the attack:_

John had walked out of the building and saw almost every Green Lantern that could show up had been taking down rouge squads of Man-hunters. The squad from Ajures 5 had walked up to him and apologized, but he didn't really care at this point. John walked over to the rest of the League, and couldn't help but say: "You all believed in me… even when I didn't believe in myself… thank you." he said sincerely.

Flash zipped over to his side, putting his elbow onto his shoulder and said: "GL, you're my friend, my amigo, my bro… were all just doing what friends are for!"

"You're idiotic, impulsive, self-centered, too strict… incidentally, you are one of the bravest, and virtuous humans I have **ever** met. You are one of my **few** friends John Stewart… if you **ever **require anything, I will let **nothing **stop us from achieving it." Wolf's somber, and somewhat shocking statement was a reminder to the rest of the League members, that Wolf did have **very **little friends… that weren't related to him. Wolf only lied to criminals, and they knew he meant every word.

John couldn't help but smile at the way things turned out today. He began to walk towards Wolf's ship, looked over his shoulder and said: "C'mon guys, lets go home." they were just about to leave with their heads held high… when Flash inquired:

"Uhh… guys? Not to be a downer or anything, but could we stop for a couple hundred alien ice-cream cones on the way back?" the heroes all began to groan, and they all knew that Wolf would be paying for the "living food-vacuums" that were Flash and Rad-Roach.

* * *

The End…. Until next episode!

* * *

**Holy hell! That took a ****really ****long time to edit! I hope you guys love it. As I said before, please please please please please pleeeese comment!**

**Love ya' you beautiful dudes and duedettes!**


	11. Fight Night

**Hello Ladies and gents! This chapter is of my own design, and will be the "in between" for chapter 10 and 12. This chapter will focus on our favorite insect inspired hero, and his reinstitution into the public eye!**

**As usual, I want to read yo' comments! And always point out any errors like grammar, spelling, our how a character acts, because I want this story to be of the absolute ****best ****quality possible! **

**(Words = **emphasize the word)

_("Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

**(****Words** = Titles and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

**(*Words***=sounds)

( - = line break)

* * *

**Fight Night**

_New York: _

_The Roche Residence:_

_David's room:_

_Four days after the Ajures 5 incident:_

_Dream Sequence:_

David was having an, overall, normal day. He was working as diligently as he normally did, his colleagues marveled at the fact that he would **always **take the stairs. For some reason however, David had a… **foreboding **feeling when he went to work today. The work day was half-over, and the nuclear reactor was in working order and everyone had a smile on their face… the only problem was that some of the people in the basement, weren't responding on their radios to any of the messages that were sent.

The security chief went down with one of the more experienced men, and they were investigating the smashed electrical panels that lit up the entire lower section of the plant… when the chief's radio went dead.

They tried to call the other security guard, but nobody responded to the multiple calls. The higher ranking plant workers had all agreed that the other teams on the lower east side of the plant would be in trapped in the dark with… something, and had called the police. The security guards, (there were only five now.) had locked down the plant, cooled down the reactor, and armed everyone that could fire a gun with the standard "anti-terrorism weaponry" … there weren't that many guns, and even less people to use them. David had gone with the one of the newest members of the plant, and she knew how to handle the gun, but she was shaking like a leaf, hoping that someone like the Joker or Killer Croc weren't here for some diabolical scheme.

David had found no real trace of the other workers, except for some hard-hats, and pieces to a standard radiation-suit. They were searching for almost five minutes before they found something… a very large puddle of blood, almost a foot in diameter. Then they heard it… a strange clicking noise, like someone was jingling keys in their pocket. Against their better judgment, they turned around and saw a cockroach that could **easily **outclass a cow in terms of weight and size.

They ran, but it was too small of a space to get away… the one thing that was keeping them alive, was also doing a very good job at cornering them. They reached an intersection, and the girl had slipped on the blood of one of their colleagues, David decided to do something stupid, like shooting at the giant insect that could probably hit like a bull on steroids. The insect had switched it's sights to the muscular human that was injuring it, and charged at the annoying next-meal. David had found the lower security office, ran through the doorway and began to jab at the "**Close Doors**" button at speeds that The Flash would be proud of. The doors shut with a mighty:

***Woosh!***

***BAM!* **

As David struggled to **not **have the "mother-of-all-panic-attacks" , he walked over to the security team's wall of screens that could connect to almost any computer in the building for **Skype **chats. After connecting to the main room, everyone was asking where he was, and where the bugs were, and after telling him that the National Guard had finally arrived, David allowed himself to relax… until he noticed that his colleagues seemed to be playing charades with him, in the middle of a crisis situation. He wondered why they didn't hit the talk button, when he noticed something… a very large red spot on the desk next to his right hand. No one **alive **can express just how much he **prayed **that its was just Raspberry jam… dripping from the ceiling.

***Clickclickclick!***

***Splat!***

***Thump!***

When a severed human **hand and forearm **had fallen onto the desk, David began to think about his family, his younger brothers and sisters, his father, his mother, his aunts and uncles, and his grandparents… and he wouldn't go down without a fight! When David tried to roll out of the way, he felt the large mouth bite into him, with teeth the size of knives, and lift him from the ground.

***Snapsnap!***

***Splash!***

***Crunch!* **

"AHHHH!"

David felt his left shoulder snap under the power of the cockroaches "molars", and screamed in pain/rage… his left arm was pinned and useless… but his left hand wasn't the hand that was holding the gun. David quickly maneuvered his other arm, and fired.

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***BANG!***

***Splash!***

The five bullets came immediately, one after another, the gun had been pressed into the right side of it's skull, and the eye exploded into a shower of rainbow colors that didn't belong to any **normal **creatures on earth.

***Herraghhshhs!***

The giant insect let out an, equally giant, shriek that could come very close to breaking glass, slammed David into a pillar at **least **nine times(he had lost count, and feeling in his legs, after the fifth time), before throwing David into the far wall. The young man was **very **tough for a normal human, he was still conscious, and had the biggest concussion you could possibly achieve without permanent brain damage. The scientist/boxer looked into the pitch-black shadows of the room, and if the creature wasn't covered in the glowing colors of the rainbow, like a party girl at a rave… he definitely wouldn't have seen it. David could tell, even in the shadows, that this was probably the biggest of the roaches… almost **double **the size of the other one he encountered.

***Thumthump!***

***Thumthump!***

David's heartbeat was almost deafening, and he noticed that the roach had positioned itself directly in front of him. The door was only a few feet to his left… but he couldn't even feel his legs, much less run to the door.

***Clickclickclick!***

To David, it almost sounded like a **challenge**, or even a **taunt**. He raised his gun, his arm was shaking… he was loosing too much blood. The vision in his right eye was blurring, and some blood from his forehead was forcing him to close his left. The bug lowered to the ground, ready to sprint, the human sat up against the wall straighter. They both faintly heard the sounds of gunfire on the outside of the door, and it was getting closer to them by the second. _"Wait for the right moment." _David's mind sluggishly thought.

** *RARRAWW!* **

The cockroach had quickly charged at David with all of it's speed.

David aimed directly for the other eye, fully intent on taking it with him to the grave.

The roach's head was only two feet away now….

** *BANG!***

_ Dream Sequence over:_

* * *

"Guuuahh!" David gave a great inhale as he rose from his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He swung his legs over the side of his, admittedly, **very** large bed.

** "**Get the hell out of there!" he sleepily/angrily mumbled at his own horrifying memories, while grinding the knuckles of his right hand into his temple… his scarred left arm was sitting limply across his boxer-briefs covered lap. David stood up, grabbed a small remote from his nightstand, pushed play, and began to listen to one of Stevie Wonder's most recognizable songs: **"Superstition".** (I like to imagine that this scene is just an excuse to rip off of Will Smith movies.)

David began to do some stretches, a few jumping jacks, and took a couple swats at the speed-bag attached to his wall, before taking a quick shower/sing-along. He logged into his I-pod, and was going over some possible ideas for the Watchtower with Spark and Batman on his **"JL"** tablet. By the time that he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned off his I-pod, and could hear the hectic sounds, that was his family at breakfast. They were never really wanting for money, but it was always a little cramped when ever the family was over… now there seemed to be extra space and some more lying around.

The first person that David saw, was his grandmothers, talking and cooking at the same time, they were very similar, one had been the head contractor/co-owner for a construction business, and the other had been a career detective… both had been absolutely ruthless when on the job, both of there husbands weren't afraid to admit it. They may have been old, but they hardly looked there age, sure… they had silver hair, but if they dyed it, you would mistake them for simply being in their mid-to-late 50's.

His mother was in the kitchen, but was simply waiting for them to finish, so that she could carry out plates. She was just like her own mother in the fact that she was a police officer, and then became a CIA agent like her sister. She was beautiful, was quite tall (all of the men on his father's side were short), and that just added to the fact that she could be one of the most intimidating women on the planet (to him at least). He came to the dining room table, and noticed his father.

David's father looked very similar to himself, but slightly taller, had a full mustache/beard goatee, and had grey sideburns that made him look like a distinguished middle-aged gentleman. His father didn't say a lot, but when he did say something, it was usually **very **important and useful information. The next person he saw was his youngest brother: Max… the boy adored David, and he happened to be his unofficial manager when David was boxing for the title.

Speaking of boxing, tonight was **very **a big night, tonight David would be pit against the newest **Heavyweight Champion of the World**, a man from one of the many "sub-towns" in New York… a Greek neighborhood known as **"Astoria"**.

The man's name was **Zeus**, and he had a pretty inspiring story, an orphan found on the doorstep of a church, decided to go into the security business to help pay for the churches' upkeep. He had worked for a couple of companies, but when he was injured in an accident at a companies R&amp;D wing, a scientist known as Tak Mashido, had given him the most advanced cybernetics that he could make, and his boss Farra Lemkova, had offered Zeus a very large some of money each year… if he could not only become a heavyweight champion, but keep the title **all **year round. Unfortunately, David's first appearance back in the ring, and in public, is Zeus's last fight of the year before his paycheck. This left David in a moral dilemma. Should he throw the fight? Should he try to win? It was only compounded by the fact that the entire Justice League would be in attendance, and working as his families' security for the night. He remembered how that conversation went with them:

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Three days ago:_

_Watchtower:_

Most of the heroes were just waiting around for something interesting to happen, others were working.

David had been under one of the computer terminals, and was being handed tools, and told specific lines of data by Spark, when she decided to ask : "So… I heard that you're going to be returning to boxing, and that your first match is with the **Heavy Weight Champion **of the entire world… who also happens to be a giant cyborg?" She asked, tying not to be awkward around the handsome human, that now worked for her… she was basically a female version of David… except green, and eight feet tall, and had a robotic arm.

** *Bang!***

"Ahhh!"

David was shocked by what she said, and tried to sit up… only to smack his forehead onto the inner-frame of the terminal. When he pulled his upper-body out from the inside of the computer, he was met with curious gazes… except Batman, who was working on some algorithms with the Question… even Question had tilted his head in acknowledgement of this unexpected revelation.

"Um… pardon my lack of knowledge but… what is this "Boxing"?" Wonder Woman asked in curiosity of why Flash and Green Lantern were suddenly wearing excited expressions. (during that time period, from what I understand, they didn't actually have a **name** for boxing, as it was not an independent sport.)

"Boxing is a violence focused sport. There are two competitors, and a team of medical experts per competitor. The boxers are trained by group, or a single individual know as "coaches". These sporting events are similar to the **"Pankration"** event… however they are not allowed to use their legs, head, teeth, or fingers in the battle. The goal is to either knock your opponent into unconsciousness, or to gain a larger number of "worthy" hits to your opponent's body for a score. You are not allowed to hit the male genitals or female breasts, and head-butting is not allowed. Originally, boxing was derived from Pankration, but has changed greatly, over the years… for example, there is "Blood Sport" boxing, also known as "tape boxing" due to the fact that the fists are covered by an abrasive and sticky bandage like material that is supposed to be **under** a boxer's gloves. This type of boxing is not generally practiced or approved of, but is still considered a well populated form of endorsed violence." Wolf explained to her and the others who did not know, but quickly continued. (I'm now going to copy and paste from **Wikipedia** because they worded it far better than I could ever do, all credit for the wording goes to them.)

"There are four generally accepted boxing "styles" that are used to define fighters. These are the **Swarmer**, **Out-boxer**, **Slugger**, and **Boxer-Puncher**. Many boxers do not always fit into these categories, and it's not uncommon for a fighter to change their style over a period of time." (copy and paste: officially over.)

"You must also understand, that boxers wear specialized gloves and hand wraps that protect the hands and wrists from breaking… or at least, breaking incorrectly, in an incredibly effective manner… in other words: "You are **more **likely to break your opponents neck, or their skull, than you **ever **will be breaking your knuckles and wrists"." (this is actually something that my father, aka: my coach, told me when I first put on the gloves… it's not **entirely **true… but it's still fun to tell people.)

Flash had quickly zipped up to David and asked: "**You're **going up against **Zeus**!? Why didn't you get **me **tickets to this!?" he demanded while shaking the scientist by the lab coat so fast that it tore.

"I didn't think you guys would want to even come… or if you even had the time to see it. Besides, I don't know if Diana, Shayera, and J'onn would be comfortable being stared at the entire time." he responded. Topaz was quick to shoot down that idea:

"They won't **ever **get comfortable, if they never go into the outside world and meet people… it's settled, we're all going… **all **of us." she said, while looking pointedly at Question and Batman.

_"This is gonna be weird, I can just __**feel **__it." _David thought, while the other heroes began to tell those of the League that weren't "up-to-date" on who David would be facing.

* * *

_Flashback end:_

_Bing Arena:_

_New York:_

_Night of the Bought:_

Two commentators were discussing the current situation of allowing Zeus to fight against a **still **unidentified fighter, and this is the "tail-end" of their conversation: "- that they are Tim, and I think the **"Zeus Camp" **knows exactly what their doing." the first commentator said.

"Of course they do, giving the shot at the belt to this… **nobody**, from **nowhere**, this **"Junkyard-dog" **if you will… it's a marketing stunt! And judging from this crowd, I'd say it's working!" the second commentator responded.

* * *

The heroes had already been greeted by the family, and most couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that David's youngest brother was his manager, and was busy "getting pumped" for his brother's fight in David's locker room.

After a short while, the lights dimmed considerably, and a grey haired man in a finely pressed suit walked into the middle of the ring. A microphone had been lowered down from the cat-walk, and he began to speak:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here, to bear witness to one of the **greatest **battles between two men to ever be conceived, and will be recorded for all of history. Ladies and gentlemen… please welcome the challenger, who has returned to the ring, for the first time in over **two years**! Haling from New York City!" he yelled, and once he finished speaking, a song began to play, and to the perspectives of Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Hawkgirl… the people began to go crazy.

(**Seinabo Sey**: "Hard Time" is the song that I used, let me know if you found a better song for the situation and the character.)

They all heard a woman's voice singing, and then they saw David walk out of the hallway/tunnel. He pulled back the hood, and the crowd went wild… he walked down the ramp, fist-bumping everyone who could reach. When he made it to the ring, he slipped in-between the ropes, went to his corner, and removed his robe… the entire building went silent, his scars stretched across his entire torso and left arm… it looked like he was body-slammed into a wood-chipper. The song had even slowed down to a few piano keys, and the young man looked about the stadium like it was heaven itself.

(about the 2:33 mark of the song, just so you know)

**~This time I will be…~**

**~Louder than my words.~**

**~Walk with lessons that…~**

**~Lessons that I've learned.~**

**~Show the Scars I've Earned…~**

**~In the Light of Day.~**

**~Shadows will be Found…~**

**~And I'll Hunt Them Doooowwwnnn!~**

David threw his arms up in triumph… and challenge, right when the drums started, and the crowd began screaming like their lives depended on it, alongside the chorus.

Wonder Woman had been told of how David gained his powers, and realized that combat would be the only place that he would feel welcome anymore… because combat was all he had beside his family. She realized that the people here, felt like their hero had come back from the dead, just to amaze them **one, more, time**… and she couldn't help but cheer loudly, for the shortest, and bravest, male warrior that she had **ever **met… her mother and sisters probably would have done so too, if they had learned of his story, and were present to **feel **the pure emotion that swirled through the building like a hurricane due to their empathy abilities, granted by the Greek goddesses.

The lights had dimmed slightly more, and the announcer had begun to speak again: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the defender of the title. The boxing champion, of **this **universe, and **any **universe, known or unknown… **Bow**! To the mighty Zeuuusss!" The wall behind Zeus was pitch-black, and the only thing that could be seen, is the glow-in-the-dark heartbeat armband, and his boxing trunks. When the announcer had finished, a **very **loud horn blew, and the wall behind Zeus lit up in lime green, as the titan of a man began to walk forward, flames spewed from the ground in the shape of lightning bolts… seven steps and seven pairs of flaming lightning bolts later, Zeus was still on the ground right next to the ring. The man simply **jumped **into the ring, in a single bound. The people seemed just as excited to see Zeus' arrival, as they were to see David's return.

"Sweet, bearded, baby, Jesus!" Flash exclaimed, and the other heroes were equally surprised that a human of that size, would be capable of doing that.

The two fighters touched gloves, and went to their opposite corners with blank expressions. David was wearing brown and grey trunks, with a bronze colored armband, "What's the armband for?" you might ask… it was made for the coaches of each team to monitor their health, and to have a "x-ray" view of their fighter's body, to ensure maximum safety. David's father put a small, Bluetooth device behind his ear, while Zeus' team did the same… these were so they could hear what their coaches were saying over the noise of the crowd.

* * *

The announcer began to speak again:

"In a bout scheduled for five rounds, for the **World Heavyweight Championship**, we have the challenger: David Roche… vs… the mighty… Zeus! Is the challenger, ready!?" He asked to David… who responded with giving out a few shadow jabs, making the crowd go wild.

"Is the champion, ready!?" Zeus held is arms up, and to the left side, he quickly flexed and the crowd went even wilder.

"Ladies and gentlemen… **Are**… **You**… **Ready!?**" he questioned the crowd, and everyone except for Wolf and Batman were jumping in place like a bunch of loons.

"Then… to the thousands in attendance… and to the millions watching around the world… we are… **Rrrrrrready to Rummmmbbbbbllllleeeee!" **the announcer all but screamed. (Michael Buffer is the greatest announcer to ever live… **ever.**)

***Ding!* **

***Ding!***

"There's the starting bell, and we are underway!" the first commentator spoke.

"The men emerge from their corners and-"

***Wham!* **

***Thud!***

"Oh! Zeus decks David, with a brutal hook to the side of the head!" the man states, while David lays on the mat, face-down. The crowd gives out a collectively pained groan, the heroes and the Roche family more so.

Zeus looked at the man, and couldn't compare the legend that inspired hundreds of lower class kids to become fighters… to the man who was now on the ground from one punch, he almost felt disgusted. The large man turned around, and began to show off for the crowd, and for his kids in the audience. The referee was already counting, when David's brother skimmed to the other side of the ring to shout: "Push **up**!"

* * *

David's head was already hurting… it felt like someone had hit him in the head with a hot-dog cart going **waaaay **over the speed limit, but… he couldn't just lay here all night… he still had a fight to finish. The shorter man pushed up off of the mat, and was immediately assailed by Zeus' powerful blows.

"Look at this! The little man is already back on his feat!" the second commentator had blatant shock in his voice… he was a supporter of Zeus it seems. ***Wham!* *Wham!* *Thump!* **Zeus had delivered a crushing jab, and a hook that knocked David to the floor a second time.

"David is down for the second time, in less than ten seconds!" the first man stated for those listening, or just tuning on their televisions.

"Damn! He's too strong! He's too strong!" David's father stated to the rest of the corner with **"Team Roche" **written on their shirts.

"C'mon, no! Please Dave, get up! Get up, please! Max screamed to his eldest brother, who was on his belly again from such powerful punches. The short man began to rise up for a second go.

"Once again, the challenger finds his feet!" Zeus began to deliver slow, methodical punches, that continually pushed David into one of the corners of the ring.

"Now, he's getting **pummeled **into the corner!" the second man yelled.

"Move David! Move!" David's father bellowed, but as the small man tried to slip away, he walked right into a devastating gut-shot. The punch **literally **lifted the smaller man off of his feet!

"Ooooh! An absolutely **demolishing **inside-shot by the champ!" the first man stated, and Zeus quickly began delivering crushing, strait-punches to David's face… the man tried to cover-up, but his own hand was hitting him in the face instead.

***Wham!***

***Wham!***

***Wham!***

***Wham!***

***Wham!***

The heroes grimaced when they heard a man with a southern accent in the crowd say: "Yeah! Crush that little turd!" When David tried to slide out of the corner, Zeus gave him a **huge **uppercut, that put most of his upper-body over the ropes. The scientist flopped to his hands and knees, but before he could rise, Zeus gave powerful jab to his forehead.

***Bam!***

"Good night sparring partner! It might have taken Zeus a little bit longer, but he's done it again!" the second man yelled.

"David is down for the third, and possibly, final time tonight!" the first predicted. Max Roche looked to the sky in prayer, before he began to yell.

"Get up David! … **Get up**!" after the words left his mouth, David's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up, as the referee got to the number "five". He stood, and turned to his disbelieving opponent.

"I don't believe this! This little man is on his feet again!" the first man said. The crowd was cheering, and- ***Wham!*** \- Zeus just punched him into the corner. The large man rained blows onto his smaller opponent like a hurricane of bruises.

** *Wham!***

** *Wham!***

** *Wham!***

** *Wham!***

"Right uppercut!" David's father ordered.

** *Bam!***

"Oh my god! An uppercut lands by David!" the first man said in surprise, while Zeus backed away several steps, rotating his jaw, eyes wide in shock.

"The champ is stunned, and reeling by a punch that he, clearly, **never **saw coming!" exclaimed the second.

"Advance!" Charles Roche ordered, David doing so without hesitation.

"Lean back, counter right! ***Wham!* **Lean back, counter right! ***Wham!* **Right cross! ***Wham!* **Right cross! ***Wham!* **Left hook!" ***Wham!* **

"For the first time in his dominant run… Zeus has met a man that simply **won't**, **back**, **down**!" the first man said in astonishment.

"The crowd is going **nuts**, as Zeus gives it everything he's got, as we reach the last fifteen seconds of round one." said the second man.

"You bet! As Zeus is pulling double-duty with both fists! ***Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* **Down-town! ***Wham!* **Up-town! ***Wham!* **As the clock ticks by!"

Just when Zeus was about to deliver a devastating final blow:

** *Ding!***

** *Ding!***

"I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen! We will have a **second** round!"

* * *

**Montage Time!**

* * *

_Round 2:_

"Round 2 kicks off, and incredibly, the challenger is giving the champ a run for his money." the first man says, while David dodges around Zeus' strikes skillfully.

"Zeus tosses the smaller man across the ring like a toy!" the second man exclaims as David bounces of the ground several times.

"The elder Roche working his son with a trifecta of strait rights to the champ's dome!" the first man states, along with the three blows producing deafening sounds across the arena.

* * *

_Round 3:_

"Toe-to-Toe they stand, trading powerful blows!" the first man said, while David slipped under a left hook to deliver a left of his own.

"What ever strategy either corner cooked up, has been **destroyed**!" the second man yelled excitedly.

"Skin bruising skin: Bones breaking bones! This is a **brawl!**" the second man exclaimed when Zeus dealt a painful liver-punch to David's… well… liver.

"The crowd is on their feet, watching two men driven to **kill** each other! Something has to give… and it **does**! David goes down again!" the first man yells when David takes a powerful cross to the jaw that knocks him onto his belly again.

"Lights out for the **"Junkyard-dog"** who put on a **heck** of a show here tonight!" the second man boasts.

"And yet **again**, David rises up! This young man must have been born with a **will **to go on!" said the first man

* * *

_ Round 4:_

"Mid-way through round four, and Zeus is looking to end this thing **right, now**." the first man explained.

"The champ is holding nothing back, as he cracks open the **"hurt-locker"**!" the second man says, while Zeus gives a hook right into David's ear, unknowingly, the ear with the headset behind it. The blow made David's head spin, and all he could hear now was static, as he stumbled around the corner of the ring. "David is stumbling around the ring… he's disoriented and dazed!"

Zeus began to deliver machine-gun punches to David's stomach and ribs, with almost no end in site… even Hawkgirl cringed a bit when David started spitting up blood.

** *Ding!***

** *Ding!***

"But the bell sounds, and once again, this little man has stunned the **world**!" exclaimed the first man.

Superman was listening in on the conversation between Max, David, and Charles and told everyone what was happening… the earpiece was broken, and David's concussion wasn't helping him when it came to thinking quickly and clearly. Max suggested that David should shadow Charley… Charley had quickly denied it, saying: "I can't do it!"

This prompted his wife to explain that he had lost his leg to a drunk driver during the peak of his carrier in boxing, and then lost confidence in his abilities, even though he was still in spectacular shape. David had quickly agreed, and the two brothers gave their father the all powerful "puppy eyes". ( though for David, it would be "swollen eyes".)

* * *

_ Round 5:_

_ Final Round:_

_ "_There is an epic battle being waged tonight, as the fifth and final round gets underway." the first commentator said, as both boxers began delivering blows like nobody's business, and then Zeus had backed David into a corner.

"I gotta tell ya folks, the champ looks tired! This man seems to be running on empty!" the first said, when Zeus' hits became slower. David then gave his opponent the universal "bring it" motion, that even J'onn understood. "I don't belive it! David is **taunting** Zeus! He's actually asking for **more**!" Zeus then hit him with more rapid punches, at an incredible speed.

"David is being riddled with the adrenaline fueled guns of Zeus' blows."

Zeus began giving even **more** rapid fire punches, but eventually, slowed down.

** "David!"**

** "David!"**

** "David!" **The crowds began to cheer-on the smaller fighter.

When Zeus began to slow to a stop, David moved in with a powerful uppercut. The larger man had put his arms over David's shoulders, trying to stay standing, but this left him open to David's own, powerful, machine-gun punches. The heroes and the Roche family noticed how David and Charley seemed to be in perfect synchronous… this was the return of David… and the last hurrah of his father.

"David's coming in with a **left**, a **right**, another **left**, a **right**\- ***Boom!* **\- a **huge** uppercut by David, and- ***Thhuboof!* **-Oh my god! Zeus is **down**!" Everyone was one their feet… Batman was even clapping a little, and had a small smirk on his face.

"This little man has dug **deep **here tonight, and shown us all what it **means **to have heart!" The referee had made it to the count of "six" before Zeus pushed up with all of his might. David gave no breathing room, and began to wail on his opponent with an almost primal gusto. Just when David was about to deliver a finishing blow:

** *Ding!***

** *Ding!***

** *Ding!***

"By god ladies and gentlemen, there's the bell! **Amazingly**, we will have to go to the judges cards!" the two commentators were bouncing around in their booth, just like everyone else in the arena.

The announcer returned to the ring, and the lights had dimmed again. The Roche family had already made it to the ring… and they, along with the heroes, had begun congratulating the young man on an absolutely **incredible **fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now go to the judges score cards… Judge number one scored the fight: 47:48... Judge number two scored the fight: 48:46... Judge number three scored the fight: 47:46, for the winner and **still Heavy wight champion**… Zeuuuus!" the crowd began "booing" and Topaz had to stop Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl from starting violence… by gesturing to the father and his two sons.

They had smiles on their faces, and they weren't upset, because they knew that they still had a long way to go before they became the champions… that, and they had to smile at Zeus holding his children on his shoulders, while his wife kissed him.

* * *

The first commentator, walked up to Zeus "manager" and asked: "Farra Lemkova… you got **way **more than you bargained for tonight… but some would say that "Zeus won the decision… but lost the fight." how do you feel about that?"

She responded with: "It took a bit longer than we thought… but the result was as excpected… we won… Zeus is **still **undefeated." the crowd hated that, and Tak Mushido had simply stormed out.

"Max?! Wheres Max!?" the man asked, looking for David's manager. After some encouragement by David, he ran up to him with a smile. "Max… as we speak, people are already calling your big brother… **"The Peoples Champion" **-everyone began cheering at that- What do **you** have to say to that?" the man asked.

The boy looked over to his brother, his family, and the superheroes that his brother was friends with… after getting a smile out of his brother, he said: " People's Champion? Sounds pretty good to me!" the crowd went wild. Spark had walked up behind the boy, picked him up, and placed him onto his brother's shoulders, while still holding him steady. The crowd began to cheer, and the boy held his arms up with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Before the two fighters could have their gloves removed, David ran over to Zeus and gave the giant man, a brotherly hug. The larger fighter returned it, and couldn't help but laugh when the short man said: "Zeus… you're a good champion. A **damn** **good** champion!"

"Thank you. You don't know how much means to me to hear you say that." the large man's voice was smooth and quiet, but held a vast amount of dignity and respect.

"No. Thank you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity… giving me a chance to **live** again." David said, while giving the larger man a fist bump.

And so, the heroes had spent the rest of the night with the families of both fighters as they had all joined up, and went to a nearby restaurant.

During that time, Wolf realized that there was **still** hope for the world, as long as there were still people like David. The alien bio-weapon, knew a future legend when he saw one, and he had high hopes for him… he just didn't like how close his youngest sister was sitting to him.

* * *

**Whew! That was pretty tough, but boy was it fun to wright!**

**The main characters of this story, in case you couldn't tell… are Wolf and David, and there will be some chapters that focus on other characters but… they are kinda important to the story.**

**As always, comment, and leave suggestions,**

**Next chapter will be a bit… Wet… if you know what I mean. **


	12. The Enemy Below

**What's up boys and girls!? Today we have our next chapter, which stars great heroes like ****Aquaman**** and ****Queen Mira****. You all get to see Wolf go "fishing", Spark and Wonder Woman have their honor defended, and we can see if writing your college thesis on melting the polar icecaps with plutonium is a waste of time or not. **

**To those of you that watched/are watching the show, you will need to know that I may do some episodes out of order for the sake of a better evolution in the narrative (meaning: "I need to make the story flow easier."). **

**Hope you all like it, and that you leave a comment… the comments/suggestions do help by the way.**

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**The Enemy Below**

_Open Ocean:_

_Afternoon:_

_Stormy weather:_

_Several thousand meters below the surface:_

It was just a normal day of patrol for the **USS Defiant**, a navel sub that was powered by plutonium rods and carried several nuclear missiles aboard it's weapons systems… they were never really planned to be used, and even with the alien invasion that had recently occurred, most of the countries agreed on a significantly limited number of nuclear weapon stockpiles than before the: "**Big Trick**" as most people called the weeks before the invasion.

They were just about to head back to port, when they were rammed by a ship that was nearly three times their size, and held an unparalleled maneuverability in the water. They began to send out their distress signals, but were unaware that the enemy vessel was watching them with only mild interest.

* * *

_Unidentified ship:_

"Sir, the human vessel is indisposed." a smug looking officer with the standard: "douche-soul-patch", and a pointed helmet said. He then raised his periscope, and turned to the command chair behind him.

"Good…" the leader replied, and then leaned out of the shadows slightly "Let it sink!" he finished with his face revealed to be… **Aquaman!**

* * *

**The Opening**

Black screen:

Trumpets begin to sound as the sun rises slowly:

As more light pours in, eight silhouettes come into focus, and are walking forward confidently with their backs to the sun:

Trumpets begin to pick up pace, silhouettes are fully in focus, you can now identify each one by their outline:

Trumpets and drums reach a crescendo, screen flashes white:

1)A man with a pointed cowl and a flowing cape that reaches to the floor, throws a bat-like weapon down an alleyway:

2)A woman blocks multiple bullets using only her magical bracelets:

A man begins charging a glowing ring with a large green lantern and holds both, high and proud:

3)A muscular man with a cape punches down a large wall with little effort, and flies off:

A green dragon begins to coil, starting to transform and morph into a man with reddish/orange eyes:

A red and yellow streak blurs past, and the camera soon focuses alongside it, to reveal a man running impossibly fast:

A woman with bird wings and a mace soars proudly through the morning sky:

4)A tall creature with dreadlocks stands in front of a group of civilians as he faces an army of evil alone, shot changes to his side when he flings his arm into center shot, blades extended, shot changes to a backwards facing, over the shoulder, to show the civilians have taken up arms as well, they all charge the army with defiance on their faces, love in their voices, and courage in their hearts, all of this is instilled into them by the strange warrior who is **leading** them, but is also **fighting,** right-along-side them:

The final shot is a pan backwards of all the heroes standing triumphantly on a plateau, with the **"Big Four"** standing in the center of the group, thousands of people are below them, cheering giving them their **reason** to fight, the people don't **fear **them, the people **empower **them, the people **are** them.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

The Watchtower had received the distress signals almost as soon as they were sent, and it was decided that Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Wolf would take Wolf's ship and save the sailors… and the heroes were pretty surprised to learn that the craft could also travel under the water as well as the sky and space. The four heroes had quickly found the sub, and then found the attackers as well. Due to Wolf's expert piloting, they managed to trick one of the cruisers into crashing themselves against a "bridge" between the sides of a nearby trench.

When the ships began to fire, it was decided that the League members would need to retaliate. Lantern began slicing entire engines off of ships, Wonder Woman and Superman used their incredible strength to smash ships into each other like crash-test-dummies, and Wolf had fired powerful plasma torpedoes at the weapons of every ship that was in range… any torpedoes that the enemy fired, bounced of his shields with a pathetic: ***Thump!***.

"Halt!" the one of the soldiers had ordered, while pointing a very shiny harpoon gun at the three heroes… the men began to back up when the claw like vessel targeted multiple ships, and several soldiers at the same time with red dots. A blond haired man with royal armor, riding an "underwater-motorcycle", moved between his people and the ship, while pointing a finely crafted trident at Wolf that held an powerful golden aura about it.

"You have violated the sovereign borders of Atlantis. Leave at once, or be destroyed!" he commanded, but as he said that, the airlock for Wolf's ship opened, Wolf exited wearing what appeared to be a lighter version of his armor, and had small glowing fins on his gauntlets and shin guards, that seemed to assist his powerful muscles in maneuvering underwater. The alien super-soldier made his way over to his friends, and Atlantians noticed **very **quickly, that the lasers were still targeting them.

"We apologize for the intrusion, we were responding to a call for help." Superman stated, while gesturing to the submarine that was leaking quite a bit of air.

The king responded defiantly with: "They should have stayed on the surface where they belong."

"These people were not informed of your borders, spilling innocent blood will only bring more dangers to your people, and the surface dwellers. If they die, it will cause a war that no one needs, nor wants." Wolf stated calmly, he had dealt with at least, several-hundred border issues in his time… thankfully, this leader was not a crazed maniac that loved war and strife.

The king was obviously not one to ignore good advice… even if it came from strange creatures that seemed to speak from experience, and quickly said: "Save the crew… but the vessel **must **stay."

This statement seemed to set off Lantern, as he replied with: "No way! That's a **nuclear **sub! If you think we're just going to walk away tha-" but he was quickly interrupted by Wolf.

"Stewart! If you risk the **lives **of innocent men and women, over a couple of plutonium **rods**, then you might as well throw away that ring!" he stated in the commanding tone that hundreds of soldiers have followed for fear of death, he moved closer to his ear to whisper: "And if you cause an international incident, because you have issues with **negotiation**… then I'll rip your spine out of your stomach with my bare hands! Do you understand me soldier!?" he questioned the marine in a manner similar to John's old drill instructor.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" John said, and realized that he had switched his stance to "attention" as soon as his dressing down began… the man might have been seven feet tall, and killed criminals and monster-like-animals for sport… but he had already earned his respect and loyalty for being such a skilled military commander, and a great cop.

After the last of the crew had been evacuated and were being taken back to base by Green Lantern, Superman and Wolf stood on one of the "wings" of his ship while Aquaman stood on the top of his bike.

"This could have all been avoided." Superman states to the king in his "honest boy scout" tone that he gained from being raised by good, honest, Kansas farmers.

"How?" the king questions in honest puzzlement.

"Come to the United Nations, tell the world your grievances, and negotiate for peace." the last son of Krypton states.

"You'd have me crawl to them like a beggar?" the king asks angrily

"No, you cannot act without self-respect… but you cannot act like a warmongering brute. You are a good king my friend, but war is a **hellish **last resort, it is a cruel mistress that will take our **parents**, our **children**, and our **homes**, until she is finally satisfied. I have fought in many wars, some long, some short, but it will **always **be painful… and **all **people will suffer. I can see that you wrestle with the burden of leadership… but if you all fight for the ones you love, your kingdom will become even stronger than you could **ever **have imagined." Wolf's small, but heartfelt, speech shocked the king and some of his nearby generals into silence, and Superman was reminded of all of the conflicts that their unofficial leader had survived, lead people in, and stopped in his "two-hundred-plus" years of life.

"You seem to understand the position of leadership well, strange alien." the king replied

"My name is Wolf, and yes I know it well, I've have lived nearly two of your earthling lifetimes… and my mother is the queen to a galactic empire that spans many galaxies. Perhaps we can negotiate trade with your kingdom, once this is over." Wolf stated as he and Superman entered the ship and flew off, leaving the king with a big idea to chew on.

* * *

_Atlantis:_

_The throne room:_

One of the generals was trying to convince his king that war was the best answer, but the man seemed largely unconvinced due to the honesty of Superman, and the wise words from alien known as Wolf. The king's brother, lord Orm, stood next to him, and seemed only slightly more convinced than his elder brother. When the general seemed to become more pushy with the king, Orm quickly decided to get him to shut his mouth and with threat and a mean glare.

The king looked over to his left, and saw his wife queen Mira, holding their son in her arms. Queen Mira was a powerful sorceress, and was as beautiful as she was deadly, the woman had flowing red hair past her shoulders and wore what could only be described as: "a belly dancer's outfit, crossed with a swimsuit."

When the king thought about Wolf's words, specifically the part about "war takes the children", he stood up and said: "General Brak, I will **consider **your council, but this is a matter that requires serious thought." the general left after giving a reluctant bow. The prince had been placed into his father's arms, and was only a few months old. His tiny hands gripped at his father's long blond locks with wonderment that only children could display. "He has **quite **the grip!" the king said joyfully, simply basking in the love of his wife and child.

"Well, he **does **take after his father." the queen supplied, while leaning onto his shoulder. Their son quickly fell asleep, and after some encouragement from his wife, the king decided to do something no Atlantian king or queen had ever done… negotiate with surface dwellers.

* * *

_The Watchtower:_

_Main hub:_

Superman was talking to an admiral over the phone about the sub that now rested at the bottom of the ocean, while John, Diana, Wolf, and J'onn looked over earth.

"The admiral's right, we never should have left the sub down there. Now it's in the hands of a madman!" he grouchily stated to the others.

"The man must protect his people and their way of life… oceans are a very delicate place Stewart, if something changes too quickly, then half of the life in your waters would go extinct almost **immediately**. Pollution was one of the first of our greatest enemies that Yautja Prime had to conquer… when they became civilized, a gauntlet of disasters occurred that nearly destroyed us, and it was all our fault. You have **no** idea what kind of situation that their people are in for them to become so aggressive." Wolf stated sagely, and his constantly calm tone seemed to grate on the Lantern's nerves a bit as he left in a rush.

* * *

_With the downed sub:_

Green lantern had decided to sneak aboard the downed sub, just to check his suspicions, when he finally slipped past the final patrol he discovered that the few nuclear missiles in the sub, along with **all **of the plutonium rods were missing. The Green Lantern thought that he would feel great for being able to prove Wolf wrong… but all he felt was dread towards the possibilities that all of the radioactive batteries and weapons could be used for.

* * *

_New York:_

_Morning:_

The king had decided to take on Superman and Wolf's offer of negotiation, and after a small mishap with a cab driver and an officer, was directed to the **UN **building. The heroes on the Watchtower were shocked to see him on the news, and hurried off to speak with him.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

_New York:_

_UN building:_

The peace talks had started off well, but had quickly become passive-aggressive when Aquaman declared that most of the oceans in the world belonged to the people of Atlantis, and that no ships would be allowed to sail there. Russia and China became very upset, and America adopted it's tried and true method of: "I'm staying the **fuck **out of this! Let's get isolated!" (seriously, I'm from America, and I love history, and even **I'm **surprised that we've had some of the longest streaks of isolationism in recent world history!)

As Aquaman started to make his way back to the ocean, a heavily clothed figure on a nearby rooftop pulled out a highly advanced rocket-launcher, aimed at the king of the sea, and fired.

***Thoomp!***

***Vttssshhoom!***

***Kabang!***

"Aghhh!" the king yelled as he was flung at least twenty feet from his original position, onto his side where he fell unconscious as the heroes rushed to him.

* * *

_Atlantis:_

_War room:_

The generals were watching the news on their kings possible demise, when Orm walked in wearing the kings armor and crown. When one of the more loyal generals tried to tell the man that the line of succession must be respected, he was immiditly rebuked by his fellow generals and admirals, as well as being assured by Orm that the prince would become king once he was old enough. When queen Mira arrived Orm began to console her, and tell her that he worried what the surface dwellers might do to the king. As she began to silently sob with a look of horror on her face, Orm couldn't help the dark grin that stuck onto his face when no one was looking.

* * *

_New York:_

_Minutes after the assassination attempt:_

_New York General Hospital:_

The doctors had started taking care of the Atlantian king, but when they tried to inject him with some painkillers, the needles would bend horribly… while they were busy ordering some "industrial strength" needles, they quickly realized that his condition was slowly getting worse with each passing moment. Wonder Woman asked how the man was doing when the doctor came back to the waiting room, the doctor told them the complication with Aquaman's physiology was that it indeed **was **similar… but was still **very **different from a human's.

"Is there any way for you to help him doctor?" Superman questioned.

"I… honestly don't know." the man replied. Wolf was just about to suggest someone who could do this whole procedure with her eyes closed, when someone interrupted him.

"Perhaps these lovely ladies might know!" David exclaimed while Batman, Topaz, Spark, and himself emerged from the hallway… Topaz ignored the **"Shortest-smart-person-that-she-ever-met"**,while Spark was thankful that she was wearing her bio-mask after the "lovely lady" comment by David, because she was blushing up a storm… and Wolf felt the odd sensation of wanting to "punch David's teeth out, through his ass" for some inexplicable reason.

The five heroes had already set up a glass tube filled with water in the next room, and Topaz had brought her most effective equipment to give Aquaman the proper injections. When the doctor was surprised by the stabilizing vitals, Topaz explained that he required a certain level of saline to kick-start his "medium-level" healing factor, and that her equipment was designed for almost any creature imaginable. (The Yautja are a **very **old species. They have met a lot of species in their time, and their medical equipment is quite effective for grievous injuries of almost any type.)

Once Aquaman came back into consciousness, John began to accuse him of stealing the plutonium.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it where it lays." the replied with frustration.

"And you expect us to **believe **that!?" John questioned with vitriol in his voice, looking ready to come to blows.

The king came into Lantern's personal space, and replied angrily with: "You dare speak to me in such a manner you little-"

***Woosh!***

"Guuuh!"

"Gaack!"

The king and the Lantern were now in the air, both of their feet hanging a foot off the ground, and they were choking quite badly: "Why" you ask? Well.. Wolf had moved over to the men before any blows could be struck, and decided that **asking **was not yielding effective results… but **forcing **might prove less time consuming.

"Both of you **will **shut your mouths and **listen**!" he commanded, while slamming them back onto their feet.

"Lantern, you are a solider, you will **not **waste **my **time with petty squabbling! Do you understand me you little shit!?" he questioned to the Lantern, but didn't give him a chance to respond.

"If you continue to waste our time during a crisis situation, I will pull out your insides, use them as reigns, and turn you into my own personal "**meat toboggan**" understood!?" he asked as the League members shiver from that unpleasant reminder of Wolf's memory… back when he was young and insane… well… **more **expressively-insane, than he currently is.

He turned to Aquaman and stated: "If you think that this is no longer our problem, then you have **no **idea how diplomatic relations work, David, tell his-majesty what kind of weapons could be made from several **very **large rods of plutonium!" When the energy scientist began to list off the types of machines that could be built in a short time, the king was horrified at the destruction that a traitor could cause.

Batman had quickly devised a plan on how to lure out the assassin, and they began to put it into action.

* * *

_New York:_

_New York: General Hospital:_

_An hour after the "meat toboggan" threat:_

Reporters began telling about how Aquaman was about to be moved to an aquatic research facility, and the assassin began to prepare for the kill-shot on his biggest paying mark ever… little did he know that several heroes were stationed on multiple rooftops for vantage-points. As the Atlantian was wheeled out to a ambulance, the assassin moved up to a mailbox, allowing him a better shot on his target. Wonder Woman called out his position with her superior vision, and Batman used his bat-a-rang to aim the launcher downwards into the grass.

The assassin ran, and crept into a sewer, when Superman tried to pull it up…

***Vtttsshahow!* **

"Aaahhhh!"

Superman was sent flying backwards from several million volts of electricity into his hands. When J'onn tried to phase through the ground, the assassin simply drove through him. When Diana tried to surprise him and cut him off, she was temporarily covered in rubble due to a wrist mounted rocket.

The man had made it to his armored van, and was attempting to get away.

"Uhhh… dude... he's getting away. You're not even looking the right way man!" David complained to Wolf, who happened to be looking to the far right of the street.

"Watch and learn my young friend." Wolf replied calmly, after a few seconds he pulled out one of his shuriken, and threw it… David didn't think it would even come close to hitting it.

***Wooshwooshwoosh-Snthick!***

The shuriken hit it's mark, and the van's wheel (as well as most of the back axle) was chopped off in one clean stroke. The van was out of control, and then tipped onto it's side in the middle of the road.

Superman quickly pulled the assassin out of the vehicle and asked: "You tried to kill Aquaman! Why!?"

"Gee I don't know? Why would a **hired-gun **try to **kill **a person? Maybe because someone **paid **me to do it, genius?" the man replied sarcastically

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked when the rest of the heroes arrived.

"Oh c'mon sweet cheeks, you know I can't tell you that. Professional courtesy… though I **might **be willing to talk if you give me a little "encouragement", if you know what I mean? Heheh." he says, while staring at her armor covered breasts lecherously, Wonder Woman instantly felt uncomfortable with that comment… luckily Wolf was there to "sweet talk him".

"Firstly, you **are **going to apologize to my friend, and then you **will **tell me who hired you." Wolf says, and Dead-shot is definitely nervous now that Wolf is interrogating him, but he isn't smart enough to back down just yet.

"Hey man, your girlfriend shouldn't be so hot if you're gonna' be so upset when someone hits on her sweet tits and bangin' as- ***Crack!***-AHHHH!" his sentence is cut off when Wolf decides to "accidentally" break Dead-shot's wrist and hand in his own hand, like a bunch of animal crackers. "You… You crazy mother- ***Crack!***\- AHHH!" there goes the other hand and wrist… mmmhh animal crackers.

In one last act of defiance, he looks over at Spark and says: "Hey cyborg-bitch, you want to come play with "the man who never misses" !?" he asks, expecting Wolf to retaliate again, but is caught off guard when David rips open the side of his mask and asks:

"Do any of you know, how many pounds of torque it takes to tear off a human ear?" before they (Wolf especially) can reply however-

***Sshhlp!***

"AHHHH-Fuuuuckk! Pissing shit-nuggets! You fucking bastard! Ahhhh!" David had made a slight rip at the top of his ear, not enough to require it's removal… but it hurt like catching your virgin anus on a fishing hook.

David wouldn't be able to tell "why" he did it… but it **really **pissed him off when he spoke to Spark like that… Wolf now wanted to punch David **significantly **less.

Spark had had her honor defended before, but for David to do it for seemingly no reason other than their still growing friendship, the shy girl **really **liked that in a man… Wolf now wanted to punch David again, but settled on punching Dead-shot's genitals "softly". (ie: hard enough that he feels it in his soul, but soft enough to keep him conscious.)

Wonder Woman didn't know how to react, Wolf was clearly torturing the man… but when he did it because of the man's words about herself in particular… she felt a little bit flush at the idea of a handsome man such as Wolf, defending her honor without hesitation…even if she didn't need it. She would definitely need to investigate what ever this "girl-friend" word means however.

When the man began screaming out apologies and telling them that the answers were in the truck, they finally knocked him out. The doors were ripped off by J'onn, to reveal hundreds of gold coins that Batman identified as Spanish doubloons. They realized that it was a very powerful person that was betraying the king… but he had already left after knocking John unconscious.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

_Atlantis:_

_Throne room: _

The king had arrived to his brother rallying his generals into war, and when he tried to stop them, well…

"Enough Orm! Men, arrest the traitor!" he commanded, but they did nothing.

"You heard him, arrest the traitor." Orm said smugly, the soldiers moved into action and grabbed the man with more force than necessary. When they were dragging him away, Orm got both a verbal hit about queen Mira needing "consoling" and then tazed his brother with his own trident.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

_Near Atlantis:_

The heroes had decided to split up: Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, and J'onn, would arrive in a Javelin craft, while Wolf would use his ship's cloaking device to watch over the whole thing. The heroes had quickly been attacked by the Atlantians and escaped them quite easily… until they ran into the depth charges that were launched from several rocks in defense of the city. Wolf had decided to remain hidden, at least until his friends were brought into the country sized city, and once they did, Wolf would have some "play time" with the fish people.

* * *

_Several minutes later:_

_Edge of Atlantis's shield:_

Wolf had managed to find a docking bay on the water-shield around Atlantis, and quietly snuck into the city. Most of the civilians were off the streets, and those who weren't were taken into custody by the military.

"_Perhaps I can "ask" them for some directions?"_ Wolf thought to himself, while watching two guards harass a woman and her children.

"I don't care **why **you're out, you either need to give us your money, or get down on your knees for my-" ***Swoosh!* **The man stopped in the middle of his tirade, and even the scared children took notice. When the man nudged his partner on the shoulder, he was **very **surprised to see the man's head fall off.

***Whoosh!***

"Guuhhh!"

The man was now dangling in the air, and it felt like a vice had been put around his neck. Wolf de-cloaked, and looked over at the woman to ask: "Pardon the intrusion madam, but I appear to be lost. Would you be so gracious as to tell me where the palace is located?" The woman was surprised by the strange creature that held the solider aloft with only one large hand. The polite tone and mannerism was no disguise to the fact that the creature was carrying many sadistic looking weapons on it's person… and quickly pointed out which building was in fact, the palace. Wolf chocked the man to death, and went on his merry way… brutally crippling several patrols for life on his route.

* * *

_Atlantis:_

_Inside the palace:_

Wolf had found his way in easily enough, and quickly hacked into one of the nearby security terminals, he began moving through the building under his cloak and was almost to the cells when he noticed a beautiful woman wearing a crown walking towards his destination… he also noticed a small knife in her hands, and her determined face showed that of a warrior ready to kill. Wolf decided to be a gentleman, and follow her to see what she would be doing, when she was close to one of the cells that was filling with water, she threw her knife into the glass… Wolf was admittedly surprised when the water formed into a tentacle-like appendage, and threw the blade into the farthest soldier's neck with great speed.

The guard nearest to her was about to restrain the queen, but he soon found his helmet crushing into his own head, and the force of the helmet began to squeeze his brains out through his nostrils like a demented nose-bleed. When the queen turned to the now, **very **dead soldier, she did not expect to see the black-and-white killer that many would see in their last moments.

***Sllliiiishsh!***

***Sploosh!***

Wolf slashed at the glass door that was helping drown his friends, and removed the power inhibiting gauntlets and head pieces from their person. The queen quickly explained that Orm had kidnapped her son and husband, and the heroes decided that getting the queen to the throne room was probably the most defendable position in the entire palace. When they arrived to the throne room, several guards had tried to attack the heroes…needless to say that they lost that fight horribly.

***Whoosh!***

***Bang!***

The large doors swung open to reveal Aquaman carrying the prince in his right arm. The queen rushed to her husband and son, with tears of joy and relief stinging at her eyes. Everyone quickly noticed however, that the prince was now naked except for his diaper, and seeing Aquaman's, now shorter, left arm brought shock to all of the heroes except J'onn and Wolf.

"My love… your hand!?" the queen questioned with urgency.

"**Where… is… Orm…**?" the king responded resolutely to his wife.

* * *

_Atlantian Royal Hospital:_

Aquaman was currently receiving surgery for his stump, and the heroes, along with the prince and queen watched on.

"His own hand… I can't believe it." Superman quietly whispered to the others.

"Told you the guy was nuts." Lantern responded firmly.

"Stewart, do not fault that man for making a choice that only a certain few could make. He sacrificed his hand… for the life of his son with **no **hesitation, that is a quality that is of the highest commendations among my people. In my time, I have seen **many **weapons, **many **powerful forms of both science and mysticism, and have met people that could arguably be called **"Gods" **in their own right… and there has been one thing that can **never **be trumped or equaled. There is a state of being that can make the weakest man powerful, and the most pacifistic of women become a caged animal with a single mission… and it is called: "parenthood". Being a parent, gives you an incredible vulnerability, and a limitless source of strength… you are willing to do **anything **for them, and you do not require justifying your actions. Men have concurred entire **worlds **in preemptive strikes, in order to keep their daughters safe from a slavery endorsing empire. Women have killed **thousands **of criminals, in the pursuit of curing an illness that their child would die from. You and the king, are the same in this aspect… and one day you may sacrifice something for your child, and you will do so without hesitation." Wolf's small speech had dredged up more of his memories for the other League members, and saw the acts of savagery **and **heroism preformed in the name of parenthood.

The queen found the creature known as Wolf to be an enigma, one moment he kills without hesitation or reason… and then he preaches the morality of (or lack of) familial ties to someone. His words did strike a very deep cord, and she would need to thank him for his defense of her husband later.

The king wondered if it was possible for someone to be **born **as insane as his threats would claim him to be, or if he had to **become **like that, in order to survive the harshness that he had seen?

The heroes were quickly alerted by Batman and Rad-Roach that the Atlantians were moving to the north-pole, and that the temperatures were increasing rapidly. Aquaman had declared that he was ready, and unveiled the harpoon-like knife that now replaced his missing left hand.

* * *

_North-pole:_

_Near the dooms-day device:_

The heroes arrived, only to be attacked immediately by the traitorous generals and admirals that followed "king" Orm. Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn began non-lethally decimating the military with a moderate amount of effort. Batman, Rad-Roach, Aquaman, and Wolf all moved into the machine, and found several guards protecting Orm, who was starting the main firing sequence for the large weapon.

Aquaman began dealing out hits to his brother, but the man was a sore loser... leading to him blasting the controls of the machine. Wolf began slicing up guards left-and-right, while Rad-Roach explained to Lantern and Batman that he wrote a college thesis on this type of machine, in order to shut it down he would need to go… inside it. Lantern began shielding himself and Batman as he helped talk Roach through the multiple systems and wires to cut, while Wolf noticed that Orm had lost the trident during the battle with his brother… Wolf felt like throwing it at Orm's genitals.

As the tube-made-alien picked up the weapon, he began to feel clammy, and a bit disoriented.

***Zzzzaht! Vettttsssh!***

Lightning began to dance across his body, and the message was simple: "only royalty may use this". However, Wolf continued walking towards the Atlantians, and he took notice of his arms, and the very strange thing that was happening to them.

Across his arms, a black energy was constantly shifting around his upper limbs. At some points it was like electricity itself, and in others it was like bubbling water that had started to boil and steam. The air seemed to vibrate in an attempt of getting away from the energy, his arms were already healing, and Wolf began to feel like he could take Superman and Diana in an arm wrestle at the same time, and possibly win.

The energy felt euphoric, but even as he felt "like a million bucks", his vision began to darken at the edges like a plague, he shook his head and moved forward, but the energy would not leave him… just like last time. _"I will __**not **__let it take control, I will __**never **__make that mistake again!"_ Wolf thought angrily to himself, as the energy began to seep back into his body

Wolf had arrived to see Orm try and stab Aquaman with his knife, and Wolf decided to be quick about this.

***Whoosh!***

***Kertching!***

The trident landed an equal distance from both of the men, and Wolf ran to help John in defending Batman from some of the newly arrived guards.

"This wire goes here… that switch should be in- ***Click!***-that position…. And these are supposed to be- ***Smash!***-broken." David says to himself as he crawls through the radioactive machine without a care in the world. Radioactivity at this level would kill almost any human, but it only made David talk slightly faster than normal... or occasionally make his thoughts stray slightly: _"I wonder what Spark's doing right now? Whatever it is, I bet she's awesome at it, and being __**really **__sexy while doing it… What am I doing again? Oh, right, get out of the reactor now that I've broken it… I wonder what Spark-"_ but his empty thoughts are cut off by Batman telling him "good job" as he crawled out of the machine.

"David, Aquaman needs a little assistance with his brother, let's go!" Wolf commands to the much shorter man.

"Got it! Let's go make some balloon animals!" the young man receives odd looks from Batman and Lantern, and mumbles out something along the lines of: "Radiation makes me a bit loopy."

Orm was just about to strike the final blow on his brother with the trident, and he had earned it. Orm was covered in cuts and bruises, and had a black-eye forming along with his left ear swelling up. Just when he was about to drive the ancient trident through his brother's head, he was interrupted.

"Hello your majesty, we have a **special** a package for you!" Wolf exclaims while using his whip to slam the trident into the ice. David and Wolf were standing next to each other, and David finished off Wolf's "joke":

"You're in luck your highness! This package is at **double **the value!"

Getting hit by David Roche is an experience that very few people **haven't **lost brain-cells and teeth over… and getting punched by Wolf usually turns someone into a comatose vegetable. It's a mystery as to why Orm's head didn't become a liquid, or at least fly off of his body… but even if did survive the punches without brain damage, the fall would do him in.

***Ba-Bam!* **

"AAAHHHHaaaaaahhh!" the man screamed as he began to fall into the dark abyss that he had stood next to, his screams eventually faded until even the echoes ceased.

"Well… that was pretty cool, I just helped kill a man… and I think I'm gonna' go throw up now." the short scientist said, while scurrying over to the machine and removing his mask for "major-pukedge".

* * *

_Atlantis:_

_A half-hour later:_

_Throne room:_

The king had questioned Wolf on how he was able to even pick-up the trident, much less throw it. Wolf had simply lied to everyone by pretending to be just as surprised as they were. Even **he **didn't know what **"The Curse"** was as most people called it, but it was a part of him that he didn't allow his fellow League members to see.

They had all said their "sorry's", and "you're welcome's" and they were all a bit surprised when the prince had awoken, and Wolf was the one to walk him over to his parents. The League knew that he was good with children and teens… but not babies. The small child stared at the large killer with the look that someone has when trying to understand a piece of "abstract art"… Wolf found this admirable.

"You do not fear me, many infants cannot stand my bloody and putrid soul… but you do not care. You have a great braveness in you, little prince… I can see it in your eyes, and heart, and soul. You will grow to do great things, I just know it." Wolf said quietly to the child, as if telling him a secret for only him to know... Even if the others could still hear him.

Wolf handed the boy to his mother, and began to speak with the king: "If you ever require any assistance, then you can count on us… and we would be more than willing to replace your blade with our most advanced artificial limbs."

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer." the man responded

* * *

**Well, that's finally done! Hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it.**

**What is the strange energy Wolf was covered in? Where did it come from? Why won't he show his friends? All of these questions can be answered by reading the next chapter. (when I get off my ass to do it of course)**

**Comment and show your friends because I love attention! **

**Goodbye for now!**


	13. War World and a History Lesson

**Sorry for the long delay of new chapters ladies and gentlemen, but I've been absolutely swamped with studying for finals, that I just didn't have the time or energy to do so. I'm back and ready to go, and with several rough drafts already written up/being edited… I'm going to make a lot of stories over this coming summer. **

**Some of you will notice that this chapter is based off ****Episode 10****, not ****Episode 9: Paradise Lost****. As I stated before, I will not have every episode in their exact order of sequence, mainly due to how the episode timelines don't mix 100% with my own characters/events. **

**Most episodes/chapters will be of the usual order, but I may deviate depending on what I want to happen before, or after, something else. **

**With all that boring crap out of the way, let's get started!**

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes, and side-set text)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**War World, and a History Lesson**

_Three days after the __**"Atlantis Event"**_

_Deep Space:_

_Large asteroid:_

_Direction: Earth:_

A large asteroid drifted through space at a relatively fast pace, it's direction was unfortunately Earth itself. Normally we would require Bruce Willis to destroy it with a dangerous mission that kills off at least half of the five-star cast… but The Justice league will have to do for now.

Superman, J'onn, Wolf and David had elected to destroy the meteor as they currently weren't doing anything that day. They had taken one of the Javelin craft that Spark had decided to up-grade, as Wolf's ship was receiving a tune-up from his siblings. Hawkgirl had elected to monitor the situation from the watchtower, and Green lantern as well as Wolf's sisters were on standby incase they were needed.

***Ka-thunk!***

Superman slammed down a portable scanner, that was in the shape of a jackhammer, into the rock's surface while J'onn listed off minerals and elements like a shopping list. Hawkgirl remarked upon the size of the rock, while our heroes began to implant large explosive nodes into the life destroying asteroid.

However, as our heroes stood back to watch the fireworks, Hawkgirl gave the data-stream a final glance and noticed: "Guys! The computer says that a huge hydrogen pocket is inside that asteroid! You need to get out of there **now**! Get away before it-"

***Kaboom!***

***Kaka-boom!***

The volatile gas caused an explosion that was nearly triple the power of what the heroes expected, and they were forcibly knocked into the depths of a now ruined Javelin craft.

"Superman! J'onn! David! Wolf?! Anybody, respond!" Hawkgirl yelled while looking at the fuzzy screen that **should **have been delivering her a video feed from three of the four heroes in crystal clear HD viewing.

* * *

**The Opening**

Black screen:

Trumpets begin to sound as the sun rises slowly:

As more light pours in, eight silhouettes come into focus, and are walking forward confidently with their backs to the sun:

Trumpets begin to pick up pace, silhouettes are fully in focus, you can now identify each one by their outline:

Trumpets and drums reach a crescendo, screen flashes white:

1)A man with a pointed cowl and a flowing cape that reaches to the floor, throws a bat-like weapon down an alleyway:

2)A woman blocks multiple bullets using only her magical bracelets:

A man begins charging a glowing ring with a large green lantern and holds both, high and proud:

3)A muscular man with a cape punches down a large wall with little effort, and flies off:

A green dragon begins to coil, starting to transform and morph into a man with reddish/orange eyes:

A red and yellow streak blurs past, and the camera soon focuses alongside it, to reveal a man running impossibly fast:

A woman with bird wings and a mace soars proudly through the morning sky:

4)A tall creature with dreadlocks stands in front of a group of civilians as he faces an army of evil alone, shot changes to his side when he flings his arm into center shot, blades extended, shot changes to a backwards facing, over the shoulder, to show the civilians have taken up arms as well, they all charge the army with defiance on their faces, love in their voices, and courage in their hearts, all of this is instilled into them by the strange warrior who is **leading** them, but is also **fighting,** right-alongside them:

The final shot is a pan-backwards of all the heroes standing triumphantly on a plateau, with the **"Big Four"** standing in the center of the group, thousands of people are below them, cheering giving them their **reason** to fight, the people don't **fear **them, the people **empower **them, the people **are** them.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

_Javelin debris:_

A large ship hovered over the wreckage of the Javelin, and the four heroes on it.

"Life functions still active sir." stated an alien that looked like a crimson chimp without fur.

"Truly incredible!" the captain stated. "Bring them aboard!" he ordered.

***Vsssvsssvsss!***

A blue tractor beam caught a hold onto our unconscious and fearless heroes, and dragged them into the inner depths of the scavenging ship.

* * *

_The Watchtower:_

_Three minutes after the explosion, and loss of communication:_

"How could this happen!? You were supposed to monitoring the situation!" The Green Lantern exclaimed.

"I followed all of the protocols!" Hawkgirl angrily responded back.

"And now four good men are **stuck **out there, injured, or even **dead**!" GL ignored her logical response for his continued arguments against her.

"Enough! **Both **of you!" Topaz bellowed angrily, they sounded very much like an old married couple… and this was most certainly **not **the situation to make fun of them for it. The other heroes had all been alerted, but they wouldn't be tagging along on this adventure, as the Earth could not be left undefended… especially when four members of the Justice League, two of which are a part of the three most physically powerful members, are stuck in the "space-boonies".

Spark had finished her minor tune-ups, and was very quick to pack all of the weapons that she could need onto her brother's ship, and she looked as if she was going to shank a bitch if they said the wrong thing to her.

* * *

_Alien ship:_

Superman awoke to the sounds of coughing, groaning… and other noises that he honestly didn't want to find out about. As he looked around, he noticed many aliens were chained to the walls, and that his friends were at the opposite end of the room.

"Guys? Guys, are you all right!?" The last son of krypton asked. As he pulled out further… however :

***Zzztazts!***

"Aaaahhh!"

Superman had pulled too far on his bonds, this activated the powerful electrical shock built into the shackles on his wrists, and promptly fell into unconsciousness again.

Two of the aliens that had captured our heroes were overlooking the holding cells, and they watched as Superman smoked from the electricity, but did not die.

"Your instincts were right about the blue one sir, my tests say that he's a Kryptonian!" The ship's scientist said to the captain.

"A Kryptonian!? I thought they went extinct?" The captain questioned.

"I suppose not, The Yautja over there is **heavily **modified on the genetic level, and carries a nonmagnetic metal on it's skeleton, the creature across from him is a genetic anomaly, and I've never seen anything like the green one before." The scientist informed the captain.

"Several rare, and strong specimens… they should do well on **War World**."

* * *

_War World:_

Inside a large stadium, the crowd of multiple aliens chanted the name of a grey alien who looked tuff enough to get into the **Salty Spittoon** with just a look.

As the people quieted down, their current **"Leader" *cough*** dictator ***cough***, was relaxing in a very comfortable hover-throne. The alien was known as **Mongl**, and he wore a purple bodysuit and had a yellow complexion, he also stood to be much taller than Superman… possibly equal in height to Wolf himself.

Mongl was a dick in every sense of the word, a man who fed off of the fear of others, and enjoyed making anyone as strong as him, feel weak.

The grey alien was named **Drayga**, and his opponent was a bulbous douche-bag… no, literally, a bulbous bag with tentacles and guns attached to it. A wall opened to reveal a large gun shaped object, but it merely teleported the fighters to the nearby battlefield, a bombed-out city.

Drayga was careful, but was grabbed from above by his opponent… he was almost strangled to death, **hentai style**, but managed to pin the creature under a wall. When Drayga asked if he should spare his opponent, Mongl responded with **Caesar style**, and dropped his thumb… and the crowd was **very **upset over the fight being so short.

* * *

_War World:_

_A few hours later:_

After Drayga finished spitting in Superman's face, the Kryptonian broke his shackles and freed David, their first objective would be to find their friends, but they could only find J'onn, as they searched for their unofficial leader, they were attacked by several mechanized robots. J'onn was feeling quite week at the present moment, and Superman was given the job of flying his friends away from danger… unfortunately a powerful force-field separated them from each other. David and J'onn quickly fled, while superman was subdued by more of the powerful laser weaponry.

* * *

_A few more hours later:_

Superman and Drayga were set to battle, and both J'onn and David had donned cloaks to blend with the crowd more easily. The battle was quickly underway, as Superman was exposed to the red sun on the other side of the planet, this meant that Drayga could actually hurt the Kryptonian with his weapons and great strength. After a incredible battle, Superman refused to obey to Mongl's commands of killing Drayga… this led to him getting zapped by the machines that served the dictator, until the crowd (led by J'onn and David) demanded to let him live.

Unfortunately… Wolf was up next.

He had shackles on his wrists and ankles, the chain connecting them was just long enough for him to fight somewhat, but restricted his full range of motion on the count of Wolf possessing many booby-trapped weapons on his person.

Mongl didn't feel very fair about this fight, so he decided to set him up against three bug-men, a large rock man, a grey skinned humanoid, and two red skinned humanoids, one of which was female… seven versus one is just a dick move bro. ( A cookie to whoever can guess where these gladiators came from… a hint: the main character is always angry.)

"Ladies, gentlemen, others of unaffiliated genders! I give you, the prince of the entire Yautja Empire… The Mighty **Wolf**!" Mongl declared for all to hear, the gladiators in their holding area even had a large screen for them to watch the fights from.

"Let the battle begin!" he bellowed, as they were all teleported to the battlefield.

Wolf found himself in what was once a families' home, but he had **no **time to ponder, he needed to move, **now**!

***Ka-boom!***

The house he was just in exploded quite spectacularly, the red-woman seemed to posses several types of grenades… and had a **"bitch'n" **throwing arm to boot

Wolf quickly slipped into, and out of, several alleyways before she could confirm her kill. As our hero ran, he noticed several spiky wires scattered about on the ground, and when he jumped over said spiked-wires… he **almost **wanted to congratulate the grey-man for being so quick to set his traps… almost.

The grey humanoid jumped from the nearby roof with a glaive like weapon, that cleaved right through the dumpster Wolf had been standing on, with a quiet:

***Ch-tthshs!***

Wolf would normally be **much **faster than the man chasing after him, but with the chained shackles forced upon him, he was severely slowed down.

As he rounded a corner, he came into a painfully **intimate **relationship with the red-man's shield.

***Clang!***

"Aagh!"

The man was built like Superman, muscular and heavy… and that broadsword looked **very **sharp… and appeared to be covered in… **poison?**

_"I've never even met this "Mongl" before, so why has he equipped these imbeciles with such fine weaponry? And… wait… that poison is something that can only be found in Yautja space! Someone must be hoping to kill me so much, that they would be willing to spend quite the sum of credits to ensure I don't walk away from this battle alive… but who could it be?" _Wolf questioned to himself in his mind.

The young Arbitrator began to sprint through a shopping mall, when he hid in a small store to strategize. Unfortunately for him, it seems recent history would come back to punch him in the dick… or more accurately, his left ear.

***Boom!***

"Aghh!"

***Ka-crash!***

***Bam!***

"Ooof!"

It appears that these "strangers" weren't so estranged after all. They had used a tactic that only a working team could employ, especially against someone like himself.

As Wolf looked up from the first floor (outside, formerly on the fifth floor) of the mall he was just in, he had flashbacks of the inbred psycho using him like a hammer to bring down an entire shopping mall… and the eleven foot tall rock-man that was looking quite smug, he seemed to have an ear piece to communicate with as well.

Wolf pulled himself out of the concrete, and made another run, this time it was for a school. As he dashed through the empty halls, he quickly had to power slide, and then jump strait into the air… the bug-men had arrived to the party.

They were much shorter than even David, in fact their heads only came up to Wolf's hips, but the fact that each one had four arms, and that each arm held a poisoned short-sword certainly made up for that. Wolf delivered a powerful kick to the nearest one, causing them to fall over each other like dominoes, but by the time they recovered, Wolf was already gone from view.

Wolf tried to activate his cloak, but it appears that his computer was being jammed by the barrier that the city, and the fighters were surrounded by. As he ran, he was very quick to duck under the thrown knives by the grey-man, and a rock the size of a mail-box thrown by the largest of his opponents.

He ran as fast as his chains would allow, and when he tried to slip through the side entrance of a diner, he came face to face with the culmination of the grey-man and the red-woman's combined traps.

***Beep!***

***Beep! Beep!***

***Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep-!***

"Well… crap-baskets." Wolf muttered lamely, while looking at all of the explosives through-out the building.

***Ka-ka-krooooom!***

***Boom!***

The small diner exploded into trillions of tiny pieces, and Wolf was launched right out of the building's front… and right into the city's main square.

"Eeeruuggh." Wolf groaned as he sat up, only to see the gladiator team had surrounded him. As he pulled himself to his feet, he noticed several small needles that were embedded into his chest and arms… he recognized those needles from somewhere… but where?

His vision suddenly tilted, then it blurred, and then he lost several colors… it was a truly disorienting experience… and it didn't make the rocky fist smashing into his side sting any less.

***Bam!***

As he spun away from the hit, he received a metal shield to the chin.

***Clang!***

This painful assault on dentistry, sent him sliding backwards into the grey-man's powerful, spinning roundhouse kick, between the shoulder blades.

***Wha-poof!***

***Thump!***

"Ooof!" Wolf lost his, already stunted, balance and promptly fell onto his face, this allowed the bug-men to attack him without worry of retribution.

***Pow!***

***Slap!***

***Bam!***

***Smack!***

The beating went on for a solid minute, with objects like a wooden chair-leg, a metal pipe, and even a rock being added to the bug-men's arsenal.

"Hold on." Mongl commanded from one of his camera drones. "I was paid a large sum of credits to ensure that this message was delivered at this very moment." The dictator said, while having a sip of some very nice wine.

At first there was just static, but soon a voice could be heard, it was one that Wolf knew **All. Too. Well.**

"Hello Wolf, darling, if you're hearing this, then that means that Dez's drugs worked perfectly for the situation… you see, Mongl is an old associate of ours, and we felt that he could provide us with an entertaining way to kill you. Unfortunately, and we're **really **heart-broken about this but, we couldn't be there to see it… but we do know that **one **of **two **things will happen:

** The first: **You will die due to the fact that these warriors were hand picked by yours truly, and the fact that you have enough neurotoxins in your blood to put a Xenomorph-Queen to sleep for weeks… or at least get it very… **very** high.

** The Second: **You will find a way to overcome the odds, as you always do, and you will defeat your opponents with the savage beauty that I so adore and hate about you, well… you know what they say about **"That thin line between love and hate."**.

But perhaps we can pay your new **friends **a little **visit**? Or, even **better**, we could find that absolutely **scrumptious **looking little sister that you're so protective of… or maybe **both **options!? You'd better not keep them waiting too long darling… after all… we could have so much **fun** together! Ha-ha-ahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Her psychotic laugh seemed to fade into the background for Wolf… he couldn't hear anything now, he didn't need to. "Why?" you might ask. Because the energy was back, his vision began to blacken at the edges… and he **wasn't **going to stop it this time.

Time for his other half to **play**!

* * *

_Aboard Wolf's ship:_

_Inside War World's System:_

Originally, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern wanted a small thug to take them to War World, Spark and Topaz quickly told them that was possibly one of the stupidest ideas… ever… of all time. They beat the coordinates out of the smuggler, and were on their merry way… Until they felt… **something**…about half-way to War World… something dark. GL almost lost his concentration, nearly killing himself and Hawkgirl in the process… Spark ordered them aboard the ship in frantic tones… she was scared… as she should be.

Batman had contacted them and asked what had happened to GL and HG… the sisters began to explain.

**Puscifer - The Humbling River**

The Yautja people had many gods for many different things, Spark compared it to Diana's pantheon, but… The Yautja have a goddess who is considered the most powerful, and the most important… **The All Mother .**

She was the first to create life in the universe, she is considered beautiful beyond compare, and that her power is completely unmatched… Except for **one **being… one **monster**… **The Dark One **sometimes known as the **"Dark Warrior"**. He was the first god to kill a mortal… because he **is **death itself.

Topaz explained that several people had been touched by the All Mother, and several other gods, throughout history… becoming an avatar to there wills and a tool to reach there objectives… these people were generally considered wise, kind, and powerful… and were very lucky to be so blessed.

The Dark One had decided, that he could do anything that his wife could do… so he marked six different people throughout history, three of them were before the age of cameras, and they were **all **spaced out over an un-even amount of time. Spark brought up several pictures in several old books depicting three different people covered in a black shroud… and everyone around them cowering in fear. She explained that these people had started out with only a small portion of the power that they could wield later in life, as they had to be contacted by the Dark One, before their control/increase of such devastating power could be assured.

Topaz explained that Wolf's genetic template was the last person to be marked as the avatar of the Dark One, this means that Wolf **belongs **to the Dark One… and this meant that Wolf had survived his ordeal because the Dark One willed it so. Unlike almost any other gods, the Dark One did **not **make deals, he did **not **negotiate, and he **never **asks for permission.

Topaz then explained that she was not always the best sister that she should have been… she thought of Wolf as a **freak**… a freak who was **stealing **her parents from her. Some **very **harsh words were said to him, and Wolf was not necessarily in the right state of mind to hear one of the few people he trusted, tell him that he wasn't needed, and to **never **come back.

Wolf had left, just like he was ordered, and had made it all the way to the slums before he was accosted by several drunks.

The heroes had a hard time watching the video of several adults beating up a child, and they just couldn't make the connection between Wolf: a guy who **will **break your jaw if you look at him wrong… to the child: small, skinny, and **completely **lacking in self-initiatives or purpose.

As the beating went on, in view of a traffic camera, the energy that other avatars displayed had appeared… but only appeared in his eyes… it seemed to be building-up inside of him… when suddenly:

***Whoosh!***

A wave of wind seemed to knock everyone over… but they didn't get back up.

"Half-a mile, a perfect circle around him… two **thousand **people died that day… with just **one **attack." Spark said regretfully.

The other heroes were in completely shocked silence… but it made more sense as to why criminals feared him so much, to commit suicide rather than die by his hand.

"What-…what are his upper limits?" Batman stuttered, shocked that so many people could die… and the person who did it, did it completely by accident.

"Even at his **current **level… we don't even know if he **has any**." Topaz replied dejectedly

"Avatars to the Dark One have done impossible things, repeatedly, without fail. For all we know, he could become **immortal**, or start destroying **planets **if he wants to… which is why we need to be **very **careful about this." Spark said as she had left, and quickly returned with a large, metal, black briefcase.

"Umm… what's the case for?" Hawkgirl asked, her curiosity helping mitigate her fear… but not by much

Spark opened the case to reveal several rows of purple grenades, and darts filled with a glowing, purple, syrup-like liquid and a vicious looking bear-trap tip.

"He hasn't **"exploded"**, due to the feeling of terror and death still being in the air, so we will be facing a version Wolf that can't discern friend from foe, and is easily **four times **as powerful as he usually is. He will be faster, stronger, and even more durable than before… which is why we have some of the most dangerous anesthetic weapons in this case.

If we can't get him to fall asleep… more than likely, he will proceed to destroy every living creature on that planet, including insects and the defenseless. Superman, J'onn, and David won't last more than thirteen minutes… especially considering that they have no idea what's going on right now, we need to hurry, and fast!" Spark explained to the two heroes on the ship, and to the others at The Watchtower listening in.

* * *

**( I used ****SabreWulf's Theme ****from the new ****2013 Killer Instinct ****videogame, but let me know if you found something better.)**

**Warning!**

**extreme gore and mutilation ahead, do not read if you're offended by these things, but why are you reading an ****M: rated ****story then anyway?**

* * *

**SabreWulf's Theme**-**2013**

The gladiators felt a rushing energy, as if someone was groping them all over, even their insides, it made them feel dirty… they felt as if their death was only moments away… and they were **so **right.

They quickly noticed that Other Wolf had stood up, and the energy seemed to move even more violently with every second. The cuts stopped bleeding right before their eyes, but didn't heal, and the needles were shot out of his body like a blowgun. The shackles that previously restrained him, were now melting/flowing off of him as if they were made out water.

His body gave sporadic twitches and shakes, as if he was being electrocuted… or moving like a malfunctioning machine. His back suddenly bent at an unnatural angle, arms dangling at his sides with twitching fingers. He suddenly stood erect again, and stared off into space while spasms wrought him violently… swaying like a horrible puppet without his handler.

When he slowly looked over to them, they imagined his neck creaking like an old wooden door. His bio-mask's lenses seemed to glow with an unnatural light… they felt as if they were looking at death itself.

Other Wolf seemed to just **appear **in front of the red-man, and the large fist-shaped dent, in what should have been a very solid shield, indicated that he was much stronger than previously seen.

***Clang!***

***Whoosh!* **

The red-man went flying backwards at great speeds, and they knew that they fucked up.

The first bug-man had an arm shoved elbow-deep into his chest, and then was stabbed in the throat with his own severed spine.

***Splsshhs!***

***Gughkk!***

The second bug-man was grabbed by the legs, and pulled apart like a wish-bone down the middle, sending blood, and organs flying in all directions.

***Shreeeip!***

"Aahhh- ***Spubblf!***"

Rock-man tried, and failed to smash Wolf with a large stone slab.

***Whoosh!***

***Smash!***

It was pretty terrifying when he didn't even react to rock-man's attack… and the poor rock-bastard received a broken leg for all of his hard work.

***Crash!***

"Aggghhh!"

His rocky-leg was bent at an angle that just didn't look right… Other Wolf was a nice guy, so he crushed his other leg into **actual **pebbles… make it look a bit more even.

***Caplssh!***

"Yaaahg!"

Other Wolf would come back for him later.

Grey-man had tried to attack Other Wolf from long range, but his target would simply disappear from sight, and re-appear several feet from his original position. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming urge to turn around, he did so, and came face to face with the bottom of Other Wolf's boot… which then smashed into his face so hard, that every single blood-vessel in his eyes popped at once.

***Pow!***

***Smash!***

Grey-man was now shoulder-deep into the street… and was **probably **dead… but, just to make sure…

***Crack!***

***Crack!***

***Splpplish!***

Other Wolf simply gave a twist left, a twist right, and pulled upwards to remove the man's head and spine. He noticed red-woman trying to run away… that's just **rude**.

Other Wolf appeared in front of her, and grabbed her by her armor.

***Slap!***

***Slap!***

***Slap!***

***Slap!***

***Slap!***

***Slap!* **

Each open-handed slap was vicious, and each slap removed several teeth, until her once pretty face was nothing but a swollen, bloody mess. She begged incoherently, begging form him to let her go, begging for mercy… but Other Wolf wasn't really listening, so he decided to shut her up.

***Kertthschip!***

Wolf ripped open her chest armor like wet tissues, and grabbed a handful of her chest (breast and heart included.) and ripped off that handful like it was paper on a Christmas present… before shoving that handful of body parts down her own gullet.

***Schhlipps!***

"**Agghhhggh!"**

***Gullshpslf!***

Wolf himself had no idea what was going on at the moment, and Other Wolf was pretty much just a manifestation of muscle memory, working to protect Wolf from **any **living creatures. (Similar to Rock Lee's muscle memory from Naruto… just more sinister.)

The final bug-man was trying to move his rocky friend… it wasn't going very well… not well at all.

Other Wolf grabbed the bug-man by both of his ankles with one large hand… and felt that the rock-man needed a good "hammering" into shape.

***Smash!* **

***Bam!***

***Boom!***

***Pow!***

***Crash!***

***Splat!***

***Splat!***

***Splat!***

The only thing left of the rock-man was a large pile of pebbles… and the bug man was somehow still alive. His head was caved-in on one side, and his arms seemed to have fallen off at some point… Other Wolf grabbed him by the un-smashed part of his head, and gave a slow but firm squeeze.

***Phhphttrphtphhts!***

His head being squeezed into a pulpy mess funnily enough, made a entertaining whoopee cushion impression… it would have been pretty funny if it wasn't for the fact that his brains began to slowly push out from the cracks in his skull like toothpaste, and spread all over Other Wolf's hands.

The only one left was the red-man, he was struggling to breath due to the shield and his arm crushing his ribs. He attempted to crawl backwards, but the twitching form of Other Wolf was so terrifying, that he had a hard time trying to keep his bladder under control.

The strange beast of death and destruction slowly ambled towards him with the twitching grace of a crack-head. The red-man begged similarly for mercy like his sister… apparently, cowardice runs in the family… but not for long.

"P-p-please! Have **mercy**!" he begged pitifully.

At first, everyone expected Wolf to kill him without even a response… but were thoroughly surprised when he finally spoke:

"No **purity**… no **safety**… no **hope**… no **mercy**." Wolf's broken sentence was not just spoken by **his **deep and rough voice, it sounded if **six different people **were saying the exact same things as him… this made his already intimidating voice take on a horrific quality previously unheard by mortal ears.

Other Wolf had kicked aside his shield, and held out an open palm… directly above his heart. At first, nothing happened… but the man began to scream like his very soul was being burned by hellfire. He thrashed, and squealed, and cried, and convulsed, like someone being exercised of a demon… but what happened next was much worse.

Other Wolf pulled his open palm back slowly, and as he pulled, the red-man seemed to age rapidly…**no**… it wasn't ageing, his life was being **pulled **out of him like a toxin. As Other Wolf continued to pull back, now taking three full steps back, he pulled along with him a ghostly appearance of the red-man… the red-man's body was now only a skeleton with clothes wrapped around it.

The "ghost" seemed confused, and terrified at the same time… Other Wolf held the strange being aloft with his open hand… the other hand seemed to simply wave across his left… nothing happened until a red and white hole appeared in the open air.

The hole was only about as wide as a car tire, but several arms,(some skeletal in persuasion, others of a more demonic nature.) seemed to be feverishly grabbing at the white apparition. As fire spewed from the hole in the air, the spirit seemed to realize just what was happening, and began to give out soundless begs of mercy and compassion.

Other Wolf didn't listen, and quickly allowed the many hands to grab hold of the white spirit, and they quickly dragged him into the hole… which seemed to implode onto itself. This seemed to be enough for fun Other Wolf, because the black energy seemed to sink back into his skin like sunlight.

Wolf surveyed the carnage that his counterpart had wrought on his enemies… and he would **reluctantly **admit that he liked how the **man/monster **worked… sloppy, but overall good work. Wolf remembered where he was, and what was going on, along with all of the cameras recording his every move… and decided to let his bombastic insanity take over for a short moment:

"I… am the one known as Wolf. I go by many titles…"

"**The Universe's Greatest Hunter"**…

"**The Super Soldier"**…

"**The Reaper"**…

"**The Ultimate Arbitrator"**…

"**Evil Made Flesh"**…

and **"The Boogeyman" **

"I am the world's **greatest **champion… and not even your lord **Mongl **can protect you from my undying rage.

I can't tell if my vision is blurring due to my mind-breaking insanity, or my everlasting anger… and should I get the chance, I **will **kill each and every person on this planet with an "honest-to-the-gods" smile on my face, and build myself a **castle **out of your bloody corpses.

I have ended millions of lives, and I will end billions more before my time in this world is over… No **creature**, no **gods**, and **especially, **no **mortal **can stand to my physical perfection!"

At first, the crowds were silent… who wouldn't be after such a display? Eventually a few people started clapping, then some more, then more, until the entire planet of War World was on their feet applauding the man who just mutilated an entire team of gladiators in the most horrible ways possible.

* * *

_The Next Day:_

_War World:_

The sisters, GL, and Hawkgirl had arrived onto the planet and met with J'onn and David… the heroes were pretty entertained when they saw Spark become a "mother-hen" over David's currently healing injuries.

Over the past few hours, the people of War World had begun to act more rebelliously towards their leader and his regime. People painted Superman's symbol across their cities, both far and wide… and Wolf's brutal "happy-time" was posted across the galaxies, and quickly became a viral sensation unlike anything previously seen… needless to say, Mongl was **pissed**.

* * *

_Mongl's throne room:_

"I give the people **what **they want: **fights**." Mongl explained to the chained Superman and Wolf.

"That's just your excuse for not giving the people what they really **need**: food, shelter, and medicine." Superman shot back at the dictator… only to receive a slap to the face.

Mongl revealed that Drayga had once tried to rebel, but was convinced to continue fighting due to the giant cannon in Mongl's possession. He told the heroes that the cannon would not be used, **if **they agreed to one last fight, against himself and a fighter of his choosing, versus both of them.

Unfortunately for Mongl, J'onn had been spying on the conversation using his intangibility, and invisibility. This would be a battle for the ages!

* * *

_A few hours later:_

The other heroes were currently setting up explosives around the planet-destroying-cannon, and were only faced with mild resistance.

Mongl had managed to find Drayga on a garbage planet, and convinced him to fight Superman for his honor, while Wolf and himself would duke-it out.

Through-out the battle, Wolf was the faster of the two, while Mongl was admittedly stronger, but had a hard time getting a grip on Wolf.

**Five Finger Death Punch- ****Lift Me Up ****(with Judas Priest and Rob Halford) **

Superman had been doing pretty well against Drayga, but after receiving a school-bus to his back, and a collapsed building, he was completely defenseless.

Drayga was just about to smash Superman's face with a rock when:

***Slam!***

Wolf had delivered a shoulder tackle that would put any professional athlete to shame. Drayga went flying into a metal dumpster, which practically exploded on contact.

***Bam!***

Wolf turned to face Mongl, who had punched Wolf in the back of the head… he was actually getting very annoyed now.

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

***Bam!***

Wolf delivered a flurry of blows that left Mongl dazed and confused… but it was far from over.

"Rrraaghh!"

***Whoosh!***

***Slam!***

***Boom!***

Wolf tackled the large alien through a wall, and proceeded to slam his head into the burnt-out carcass of a vehicle repeatedly:

***Slam!***

***Slam!***

***Slam!***

***Slam!***

***Slam!***

***Slam!***

This continued for almost forty seconds, until he finally kicked Mongl in the stomach hard enough for him to roll away with the blow. Wolf proceeded to pull a metal rod from the ground, and stalked over to the dictator.

"I know what you're thinking: Should I **really **hit him with that pipe? And the answer might surprise you-"

***Pang!***

***Pang!***

***Pang!***

***Pang!***

Wolf smacked him across the face hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of the pipes PIN-number, and model type across both cheeks. Wolf then did something no one expected, he removed his mask.

***Pttshhsh!***

***Pttshhsh!***

Wolf leaned down to look Mongl in the eyes and…

***Gggsshauau- Ptttoo!***

Wolf had actually hawked a loogie directly onto Mongl's forehead, everyone had stopped in pure shock, Mongl's mouth was hanging open in sheer surprise of the absurdity of it all… but Wolf wasn't done.

***Gggsshauau- Ptttoo!***

This one had even more power than the last one, and even more saliva and mucus was ingrained into Wolf's **"gift" **for Mongl… and it went right into his mouth. As Wolf walked away, he grumbled to himself only one sentence over his shoulder:

"Punk-ass kids, thinking that they're the next big thing… been doing this since before his bitch-ass was born… Your turn." he said while looking towards Drayga.

Drayga nodded to the alien, and made his way over to Mongl, just when the other heroes arrived. The heroes watched to two powerful aliens slug-it-out while throwing out tips to Drayga.

** *Bam!* **

"Oooff!"

Drayga had been knocked to the ground, but the cheers of the people spurred him onwards.

"This is for my **people**!"

***Bam!***

"This is for the people of **War World**!"

***Bam!***

"This is for my **honor**!"

***Bam!***

"And this… is for **JUSTICE**!"

***Booooom!***

After the last titanic blow fell, so did the dictator known as Mongl… and when the people chanted to "Finish him!", Drayga denied, saying: "No, he doesn't deserve the honor."

When Drayga asked Superman or Wolf to wear Mongl's crown, they denied… telling him that he had earned that crown.

"But I can't wear it, I'm not worthy!" the gladiator said with confusion.

"Drayga, being honorable is not just about how you die… it's in how you **live**." Wolf responded.

As the heroes left War World, they had the feeling that great things would be said about that planet sometime into the future.

* * *

**Holy shit-balls Batman, this chapter took waaaay longer than I expected.** **Like I said, now that my finals are over, I'll be posting in much shorter periods of time… at least until ****Star Wars Battlefront****, and ****Fallout 4 ****arrive… then I will become a reclusive hermit, never to be seen or heard from again.**

**Peace out for now boys and girls!**


	14. Just Another Day

**Hello boys and girls! I Hope that you had a wonderful time, and that you're excited for all of the superhero movies, and cool video games that will be arriving both this year, and the next.**

**I would also like to apologies for the long hiatus, but life has a way of doing that. :P**

**This chapter is made completely by your's truly, and the next chapter will be as well.**

**In this chapter we get to see the normal day of everyone currently in the story, and how they interact with each other, and I hope I do a good job with it. **

**As well as the start to something altogether… **_**Foreboding**_**.**

**As always, leave your opinions in the reviews, and any suggestions will be considered and possibly be implemented. I just love responding to you guys! **

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

**Just a Normal day **

_Wayne Manor: _

_Early Morning:_

_Two weeks after War World:_

_Flashback:_

Jason Todd/Wayne had a been extremely surprised when Bruce arrived home without even a scowl… only the tears of a father, who had finally regained one of his missing sons. Jason was ultimately un-surprised when he met "the replacement" whose name was **Tim Drake**, and two other girls that were now operating as **"Black-Bat"** and the new **"Batgirl"**… the Bat-family would have expanded after his demise, especially since Jason wasn't around to protect Batman/Bruce Wayne.

He was horrified, when he finally met with** Barbara Gordon**: Babs: The original Batgirl, and caught a glimpse of her new mode of transportation… a **wheelchair**… a god-damn, fucking **wheelchair**!

The fact that she was paralyzed in her legs by the Joker made Jason angry enough to split the dining-room table with a single punch of pure sibling-anger. His outrage was palpable, and even Dick seemed slightly put-off by the angry young man that replaced the impressionable boy he once affectionately called "little-bro".

The most "happy" news that Jason found, was that Bruce and Talia'Al'Ghul had a child named Damian, and was Bruce's "mini-me" in everything except for his eyes… arrogance and all. The little snot even had the balls to say to Jason: "You Should have ducked more." and "Wear a helmet next time."

While everyone present (Bruce, Barbara, and Dick especially) were absolutely mortified by those statements, Jason… he was starting to like the kid already. The first new-girl was blond and had the bubbly personality to go with it… apparently being the daughter of a super-villain means that joining Batman is the next-best-thing nowadays. The other girl was Asian in lineage and didn't talk much, because she… didn't know **how**? Jason would ponder that later.

The most shocking reveal of that evening was that Talia had left **The League of Shadows** in order to get away from her insane father, and to help raise her son… and arrived the very next morning before breakfast, apparently the unclaimed title of **"Bat-Woman"** would go to her… Babs and Stephanie (Or was it Cindy? His memory for new people was still a bit iffy.) had simply been happy that another woman would help even-out the testosterone pouring through the house.

Most of Jason's time was spent getting some actual sleep, in a **real **bed, and was jokingly named the **"The Log"**by Alfred, and the newer family members. Jason did train a bit, and even gave a few pointers to the newest Robin on fighting dirty, especially with his smaller size and weaker muscles… the little punk seemed to take it to heart, usually after eyeing the very large pistol holsters strapped to Jason's belt, that were found in the bag given to him by Wolf.

The helmet was a highly advanced piece of technology that could give some of Mr. Fox's inventions a run for his money, the body armor and jacket made Bruce green with envy at how light/flexible it was, as well as how durable it could be. The pistols were of a unique (**extremely **heavy caliber) design, that allowed them to "clinch" together and form a high-powered sniper rifle, and could fire non-lethal pellets just as easily as a bullet.

(Basically, it's Jason's newest look from the DLC for **Batman: Arkham Knight**, but the bat-symbol on his back and chest look more official and streamlined, the helmet is based off the design from **Under the Red Hood** and the actual hood he wears over the helmet is a darker red.)

_ Flashback ends:_

Jason was actually being brought up to The Watchtower in order to meet with Wolf for a "special mission"… unfortunately, the rest of the family had to be dragged along, and Bruce and Talia were practically attached at the hands and lips for weeks.

Jason just hoped that today could be nice and calm… oh how **wrong **he was.

* * *

_ Arkham Asylum:_

_ Medium Security Sector:_

_ Powers/Specialties wing:_

Victor Fries: aka: **Mr. Freeze**, had been shocked when the guards didn't open the slot on the door and push his food through as they normally did… they instead opened the **entire **door and tossed him his specially designed enviro-suit. When he asked what was happening, the guards simply told him that he was: "Being transferred to a more… **specialized **group for his physical and mental requirements."

Normally, the good doctor would have escaped when the guards made several noticeable and exploitable mistakes… but he made a promise to the strange alien in honor of his beloved Nora, to stay the man that she married.

He noticed that he was steadily being moved closer to the main entrance/exit and pondered on who had the confidence/self-assurance to transport the doctor in such a way. When he arrived to the **"Patient Check-out",** he quickly noticed someone he had recently met, as well as a complete stranger.

The first man was Wolf… and he was even **more **terrifying in the light than in the shadows… if that's even possible. The alien's weapons glinted in the sunlight, and his heavily-muscular, seven-foot tall body could put any human to shame, and with his giant arms crossed over his armored-chest in such an authoritative stance, the doctor **definitely **didn't feel like trying anything now.

The second man was significantly shorter than Wolf, Batman, and himself, but he made up for that lack of height by being incredibly broad shouldered and muscular. He more than likely outweighed Batman due to the fact that the Dark Knight was as close to a real ninja as you could get, (built for stealth and agility) and that this man was built to "**Give **as good as he **gets**." The full body-suit that he wore was armored, but it seemed much lighter than his debut equipment, and even Batman's… perhaps it was enhanced by Wolf?

The arms had more padding than anywhere else, and his fists were adorned with custom-made MMA gloves, as well as a utility belt equaled only by the "Bat-family" in terms of carrying capacity.

"Hello doctor, I hope you don't mind, but I moved-up the time-table of your release… unless… that's a **problem**?" Wolf questioned the man, almost like he was expecting him to say "yes", or like he was making a threat.

"**No**!-um… I mean, of course not, sir." Victor said quickly, he now had a chance to bring his wife back, and this man held the keys to her salvation… he would not tempt the alien that made Batman seem like a boy-scout.

As soon as the man stopped speaking, a door to the high-security hallway was opened, and out stepped Poison Ivy in all of her scintillatingly-green, six-foot glory. Her outfit could only be compared to a one-piece-swimsuit with gloves and boots, in how much of her jade skin it covered. It was made out of several leaves and fibers that gave her a bulletproof armor that only she could wear. Her wavy, almost vine-like markings (similar to a very intricate tattoo.), across her body blended with her outfit in some areas, and was only a few shades darker than her skin.

(I'm going with Ivy's most recent fashion of costume from the comics, mixed with her physical appearance from the first Arkham game in the series: **Arkham Asylum.**)

"Just couldn't keep away from me… so you had to legally bust me out?" The green woman asked the black-and-white alien with her hips cocked, and a downright **saucy **smile and tone.

Wolf was not in the mood for this however, as the Justice League had become incredibly tense around him ever since the departure from War World… all except for his sisters, Hawkgirl, and David.

"Miss Isely, I am on a **very **strict time-table, and I'm offering you **freedom **and a medical operation that will change your **entire **life… I suggest that the jokes be kept to an **absolute **minimum… for your sake." Wolf replied to her question quickly and coldly, and even Mr. Freeze was a bit put-off by such thinly veiled frustrations. David decided to pick up the slack that Wolf had been dragging around in that sentence:

"Sorry about that Ms. Isely, he's been having a… uh… **"moral conflict"** with the rest of the **JL** for a few days now, and it's over something that he shouldn't be held accountable for.I'm David Roche by the way, if you have any questions, require any items or equipment, or even just need a snack run, then I'll be the guy you call… and should Wolf not be capable of watching over you two, then **I'll **be your personal bodyguard… and let's get one thing straightened-out… if you try to run, or do anything nefarious, I **will **taser you and watch **History Channel **while you drool into the floor." At the beginning the two "scientist-super-criminals" thought that this man was an idiot, but quickly realized that he must be crazy in some form, for him to hang-out with Wolf so closely and calmly… that off-handed comment about tasers and television, was a linchpin in that theory.

"Anyway, enough with that lame stuff, let's go do some good ol' fashioned science!" His sudden mood swing was actually pretty disturbing… and they wondered just **what **they had gotten themselves into.

They quickly teleported to the next stop on their list, to start a **hopefully **productive day.

* * *

_Metropolis: _

_Same time as Arkham release:_

_Apartment building:_

Lois Lane, **Pulitzer **and **Nobel prize** winning reporter, and Superman's main-connection in the media, awoke with a blissful and almost inappropriate moan, to the smell of delicious foods being made outside of her visual range. For a moment, the woman forgot where she was, but quickly remembered the revelation made by her best friend Clark Kent several days ago.

Lois had been in an emotional dilemma ever since she met both her news-partner, and the Man of Steel… because she was in-love with **both **men. Originally, Clark was just a friend that was by her side through thick-and-thin, and Superman would occasionally save her life and tell her about Krypton, **no **romance, **no **lovey-dovey feelings, "no muss, no fuss".

But time, and the events within that length of time, had changed her entire perspective of both men. Where Superman was impossibly powerful (and a sensitive gentleman.), and a "moral-compass" for all to follow… Clark had a sharp (and naughty) wit that matched her own, and was more than willing to "smear" someone ***cough!*** Lex Luthor ***cough!*** if they had earned it, but still maintained a farm-boyish charm.

She began having "crazy" thoughts about the both of them being more connected then she realized, and drew parallels to both of the most prominent single-men in her life. At first, she thought that her brain was just trying to make it seem like less of a choice between the two of them, if Clark and Superman were "one-and-the-same"… but the evidence quickly piled-up, and each piece of evidence was even more undeniable and damning than the last.

Lois got out of bed, and looked for something that she could try to cover what little decency that she had, while being **completely **naked… and found a flowing red cape that was haphazardly draped across a nearby lamp, the cape was one of the most recognizable pieces of clothing in recent human history, because it belonged to the powerful alien that called this planet "home". As she lifted the cape, she couldn't help but notice how light and soft it was, even though it had blocked fire, bullets, debris, explosives, and lasers without even a smudge… and yet it could put almost any blanket to shame.

Lois couldn't help but blush at her reaction over Clark revealing his "other job" to her at the end of a romantic dinner… she practically attacked his tonsils with her tongue. She decided to head into the kitchen of Clark's apartment and see what that wonderful smell was today… hopefully they had enough time to **"play"** with their food before it gets cold.

Clark Kent had originally anticipated many possible reactions from Lois Lane: anger, fear, hurt, and even disgust… he **really **didn't see that kiss coming from the woman of his dreams… or the **"wrestling"** they did afterwards. Many assume that "indestructible-skin" means that he can't feel sensations like a normal human, but Clark could confirm his sense of tactile feeling was just as sensitive as a human, and that he would feel the same to any normal person when being touched.

During their "hanky-panky", Lois couldn't help marveling at her lover's distinctly human feel. He was muscular yes, but not any more than two-hundred and forty-pounds or so… if he didn't prevent it, he could be pushed around just like any normal human man (without gaining any injuries of course). His indestructible skin was only such, when his bio-electric aura told it to be, but otherwise his skin was as soft and pliable as her own… he certainly didn't **taste **very alien.

Originally, Clark wanted to avoid telling Lois his identity at all cost to protect her… but realized that she would **always **be in-danger (ie: Putting **herself **into danger.), especially if he wasn't around to reign her crazy side in. Clark had also been spurred-on by his experience on War World, and the reveal of Wolf's dark secret.

He was indeed scared of such power being in the hands of a **literally **insane killer, that has very few equals in combat, and was sickened by the fact that he killed **thousands **of innocent people.

Perhaps Clark cared less about Wolf's **"Criminals-Killed-List"** because of his mother being a Captain in the Kryptonian military, which made him (on the genetic level) more accustomed to hearing such statistics, and having a more "militant" mind-set… but he still felt sorry for the man, it must have been even more hellish to know that very few people saw him as an actual **person**, but instead saw him as a ticking time-bomb of destruction, or some sort of "second-coming-of-the-devil", even after all of the good that he's done.

Today, Clark would apologize to Wolf for being such a thickheaded farm-boy… as much as he didn't like it, he would just have to accept that Wolf's methods were indeed effective, and **someone **on the **JL** needed to play "hard-ball" with the politicians and criminals alike.

Clark didn't actually **feel **like Superman when not in the costume, because Clark Kent was who he really felt like living as, but he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his days because of the Superman persona that he created. As it was, Superman was **always **an afterthought to Clark Kent's decisions, and Lois was the one nexus that **connected **the two aspects of his life. So when he came back from War World, he realized that life is far too short to not try enjoying every second of it… and having a good life is always better when you have someone to share it with… at least, that's what Jonathan Kent always tells him… and his mom **reeeeeeally **wanted those grandbabies.

Lois walked into Clark's kitchen many times to find him cooking-up a hearty meal, that would be more appropriate for an entire family of farmers than just the two of them, and sometimes their photographer-friend Jimmy Olsen. But this instance had Clark standing over the stove while wearing all of his costume except for on his upper body… by **god**!… you could grate **stones** with those abs… **literally**!

"Sorry that I can't stay with you all day like I have this past week, but I actually have to go up to The Watchtower today." He said to her while admiring her almost completely naked form… except for his cape, he liked the cape on her more than himself.

"That's fine Smallville, just make sure you get back in time for an… **"exclusive interview"**." She said with a naughty grin, that had been seen every time she made a dirty joke at the office… usually at his, or Jimmy's expense.

"Why, Miss Lane, you wouldn't be using your "feminine wiles" to get a story out of me… would you?" He asked as he quickly placed their breakfast onto the kitchen table, and grabbed her around that oh-so-perfect waist, pulling her closer to him so that he could nip at her exposed neck.

"Mmmm, I think that the story of Superman making "future-baby-music" with his co-worker is pretty scandalous itself… also, you only have one **"helmet"** left for my favorite **"exercise-bike"**… so when you leave your superhero-book-club, be sure to bring plenty more back from your fortress." She whispered hotly, but quietly, into his ear.

But to Clark… the innuendo-filled whisper struck through his body like a sonic-boom when he flew too fast… he really hoped that today went by quickly… he might just go into withdrawal of the only drug (ie: woman) he ever became addicted to, and Lois made all the other women he had been with seem like **Aspirins **in comparison!

* * *

_Central City: _

_Same Time:_

_East-side Apartment Complex:_

Wally West awoke with his usual enthusiasm, zipping around the apartment after taking a bite from one of his homemade energy bars… well, "homemade" as-in: made in the lab of **Central PD's:** **Criminal Sciences**.

Though his apartment was far from being a "bachelor pad", and was certainly too squalid for such a good person… but Wally didn't see it that way, he didn't get paid a huge amount of money, and almost sixty-percent of his pay-check was donated to multiple foundations, but he didn't really care about money.

Wally wanted to help make a world where youth could have a future, the old could have security, and the people of the times could get a chance to work, and would not have to worry about their loved-ones being taken from them… a bit idealistic? Yes. But **not **impossible!

Wally was excited to be working with his team today, and had always wanted to be on a "big-time superhero-team", ever since he gained his powers as a teenager. Wally stopped at his large metal safe that held his Flash costume… and something **very **important to him. After putting on his suit with his usual speed, he picked-up a small and worn photograph, a generic carnival photo that you could get of yourself for a dollar.

In the photo, there were only two people… a red-headed boy, no older than eighteen years… and beautiful girl of Asian-American decent… just smiling. Just looking at her smiling face made Wally's heart cry out in a way that many would assume him completely **incapable **of doing.

This picture was only a few years before Wally's "accident", and served as an over-arching goal for the young man to follow… to see her face, and hear her voice one last time.

If not in this life… then… perhaps the next one?

Wally looked down at his watch and realized he was exactly .257389 nano-seconds behind schedule! He was going to be late… he was **always **late when it came to team meetings… well, "swings and round-a-bouts" as they say, right?

* * *

_Detroit:_

_Same time:_

_Downtown apartments:_

John Stewart was up at the same time as when he was with the **U.S. Marines**… so… before the sun even started peeking over the horizon. He went through his daily regiment: push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, free-weights, and ended with some relaxing stretches to limber himself a bit, as habits that are formed like his over several years are **very **tough to break.

While Hal Jordan was the first human to receive a **Green Lantern **ring, John was the first to be contacted by the corps and join. In the beginning John had to adapt to becoming a super-powered, glorified **cop**, but took it quite well after some intense training and field-work… he even assisted Sinestro in Hal Jordan's training.

He knew that Kyle, Hal, Carol Ferris and Killowog would keep Guy Gardner in-line for a good while… he just hoped that none of them (especially Guy) would get interested in the joining the Justice League. Someone might piss-off a very powerful member, like Wonder Woman (probably Guy), or even because Wolf might end-up killing one of them (**definitely **Guy).

The "soldier-turned-superhero" couldn't help but feel like a legitimate dickhead for being so cold and distant to Wolf recently… Wolf didn't **ask **to be what he was… he didn't kill those innocent people on purpose, and he did everything in his power to make the world a better place. John was going to try being less of a judgmental Lantern, and more of a trusting teammate.

John realized he was going to be late, and quickly flew **out **of his apartment in order to be teleported… it **still **had some kinks to work out, and David wouldn't stop complaining about it.

* * *

_ The Watchtower:_

_ Same time:_

_ Hawkgirl's room:_

Shayera-Hol, former detective, and Lieutenant in the **Thanigarian Military**, was just finishing her daily routine of: push-ups, crunches (avoiding laying on her wings of course), pull-ups, some free-weights, and finally ending with wing and body stretches to complete her morning exercises. At first, the young woman had no idea what to expect when she arrived on earth, especially when she was told to earn the trust of humanity so that an alliance could be struck between the two peoples, considering that they shared a galactic border with each other.

She was confronted by the fact that humans were not really "special" except for one facet of life: They could evolve and adapt to **anything **at a severally accelerated rate, that would allow them to become a intergalactic superpower in only a few thousand years. Humans were generally average in all things about them, but the sheer **stubbornness** and "outside-the-box" thinking that they have to survive, and **better **themselves,made her wish that she could express it more fluently in her audio logs that were sent back home every three weeks.

She was also confronted with another fact: The universe is a **very **big place, because the Yautja controlled thousands of solar systems, and had millions of inhabited worlds under their direct control, and had many galactic governments owe them immense and numerous favors… they were also completely terrifying as a species… and **Thanigar** had **no **idea that they even existed!

While her mission was completely peaceful, many would still be suspicious of her… and the thought of Wolf misinterpreting her mission made her shiver in absolute fear, as she knew that her people could unintentionally be… **rude**… and that most self-respecting Yautja **don't **like rudeness.

**Not. At. All. **

And while she was admittedly afraid of Wolf, as any sane being should be… he reminded her of her former fiancé… except Wolf didn't play by the rules if it meant someone gets what's coming to them.

Wolf played for **keeps**, he bet **all **of it, out-cheated the cheaters, and would be **more **than happy to kill one problem-starter to ensure that everything else goes smoothly for others.

She quickly understood that Humans like (obsess) to use certain phrases and names to convey deeper meanings, and two words that she learned the definition of, described Wolf perfectly:

"**Necessary Evil."**

She had to respect the mentality that the warrior/hunter lived with, by being a guardian to any who want his assistance, and to ensure the greatest results possible… by **any **means necessary.

Shayera had no siblings, but if she had to equate someone she knows to the "big-brother" title… Wolf was certainly as close as she could understand.

* * *

_ Watchtower:_

_ Training Room:_

_ Same Time:_

Diana had finished her exercises several minutes ago, and was currently reflecting on what she had seen and learned in her weeks in **"Man's World"**.

She quickly realized that many of the things that her mother spoke of were true… but so much **more **had changed in those three-thousand years of isolation from the rest of the world. She indeed saw men that deserved to have their heads crushed by her shield, and their "unmentionables" removed with her sword… but she also saw men that were the complete **opposite **of all the descriptions that her fellow Amazons gave.

She was told that men only wanted sons, and that daughters were considered a waste of their attention and love… but she had been flying "low-and-slow" over New York at the suggestion of David, and noticed a commotion at a small, outdoor-café.

A man dressed in a uniform that she recognized as some form of military branch, walked towards the café on the sidewalk… and three small children immediately bolted from their seats with the greatest of urgency. At first, Diana thought that the children were in danger or afraid, but couldn't help being confused when they barreled into the uniformed man, and gripped him with a strength that not even a Titan or God could out-do.

The eldest child was a girl of no older than ten, the middle-child was a girl of about seven, and the youngest was a boy who couldn't be more than five years old… and Diana would admit without shame, that even male children were absolutely **adorable**. The children held the man tightly, as if he would disappear should they let go, and the mother of the children quickly completed the hug, by enclosing her children between herself and the man while kissing him… and they were all **crying**, not tears of pain, but tears of pure, unadulterated **joy**.

Diana was overwhelmed by the pure love and joy that the family projected around them as the random strangers walking by, and the people at the café cheered without even knowing the family. From that moment onward, she began to notice couples **everywhere **in the large city: men with women, men with men, women with women… it seemed as if there were thousands who felt completely at peace with themselves, as long as their lover was right there with them.

She also saw thousands of children, and many of them riding on their father's shoulders, laughing in a way that only happy children could do. Diana's entire world-view had been put under suspect when she met the rest of the Justice League, but her world-view had been **shattered **by the reunion of a father to the rest of his family.

* * *

Diana also thought about her new friends with as much unbiased scrutiny as possible.

John Stewart was relatively easy to work with, due to his military-background, and held an honest desire to use his incredible power for good… he even occasionally told her stories of his female friends in the Marine and Lantern corps.

Flash was a undeniable flirt… but she could tell that it was only to ease tensions, and make himself seem less threatening to her… his heart already belonged to someone else. He and David had also decided to take on the responsibilities of teaching their new friends who didn't understand Earth-culture.

The Question was strange and mysterious, and even a little goofy, but the fact that he **never **compromises with criminals was a great point of trust with the princess.

Batman was silent and brooding, but he **ferociously **protected the defenseless, even though he has no special powers like most of the League. She was told stories by Superman about the Dark Knight… and his achievements stood among gods.

Superman had enough power to rival Diana herself, but was such a kind, and gentle man, that she even had a hard time just **imagining **him being angry.

J'onn was somewhat distant, but he was always willing to give advice and council to anyone that should need it… he was very much a parental figure to the rest of the League.

Hawkgirl was like a sister to Diana already, due to similar culture and mentality, and her stories of catching criminals always interested the Amazon princess.

David was small, awkward, witty, and very self-conscious, but could automatically be trusted due to Diana's empathy. That man knew the horrors of being different, and he seemed to act emotionally tougher than he really was.

Wolf's sisters felt like… well… everyone's big sisters. They **always **ensured that everyone was safe and prepared… even if it was in a tormenting "big-sister" way.

And finally, Wolf himself. At first, the man seemed to be cold and stiff, but his goals and motivations couldn't be argued, especially when Diana had been forced to live through most of the "main-events" in his life with full sensory perception. However, when his past was revealed more so, she couldn't help but compare him to the demi-god **Heracles** in terms of power… and so, she avoided him… avoided the man who had vouched for her when questioned in the beginning, and defended her honor without hesitation, even if she could do it herself.

Needless to say, Diana felt like an idiotic coward, and wanted to strike herself for even **daring **to suggest that Wolf was **anything **like the monsters that filled the night-terrors of many an Amazon-sister.

She also noticed something else in her thoughts about said alien: Wolf's physical form was the most… "developed" of every member of the JL, the second would be David, and third-place would be tied between herself, J'onn, and Superman. She knew that some Amazons (ie: several thousand women strong) were still attracted to the male form, but she never anticipated herself as being one of them.

Oh, she just knew that her mother would be absolutely **furious** for stealing the armor and weapons, and leaving even when forbid (much less without even a goodbye), but the thought of telling her mother that she was feeling bolts of attraction towards a (potentially) all-powerful, alien, **man**… that would be not only **mortifying**, but would probably ensure that she is punished in some form… the advising council would cave to the demands of the masses, and would in-turn demand that her mother punish Diana for her actions.

But… Wolf deserved an apology, and had more than that, earned her absolute respect, and her absolute trust… perhaps she should ask Topaz about the thoughts she's been having of the warrior?

Thinking about his bravery, his selflessness, his honor, his surprising ability to deal with children, thinking about his big, strong arms. His strong and perfect jaw, his intelligent golden-eyes… his handsome and kissable fac-

** *Slap!* **

Diana was knocked from those thoughts when she gave a slap that could crush marble (she would have easily felt a much lighter slap, but the desired effect would have been lost), to her perfectly defined cheek, it didn't leave a mark but **certainly **stung.

_"__**No**__! Don't think things like that! He's been hurt by others far too many times, to even consider something like __**that **__with a woman as physically strong as __**us**__!_ One part of Diana's mind chided to the rest.

_"But think of it this way: We could apologize to him… by being close to him… and nothing gets closer than that._ The more… "liberal" part of her mind proposed to its more staunch, and serious counterpart. Speaking with such exuberance, like she just came-up with the greatest idea ever had.

_"__**Firstly:**_ _I'm pretty sure that Wolf's sisters would find a way to kill us if we did that… I don't feel like dieing today… or for a long while at least. _ _**Secondly: **__We would be going against __**every **__creed and rule set forth by the Amazons. We would never be allowed to leave if we returned home, probably confined to our room for all of eternity. _

_**Thirdly:**__ How do you know if we would even be compatible enough to form a lasting __**romantic **relationship?"_ The "anti-romance" side of Diana's brain questioned cynically.

_"Well fine, allow me to retort: _

_**Firstly:**_ _If we ask for permission, then they have less of a reason to kill us. _

_**Secondly: **__In just the few weeks that we've been here, almost every rule and notion about Man's World has been found to be completely __**wrong**__! And, we're not __**on **__Themyscira anymore, so those laws don't apply to us. _

_**Thirdly:**__ We've seen his __**memories**__… his entire __**life **__from his own perspective, there is no other woman in the __**world **__who qualifies more than we do, to protect him from ever being hurt again. We can fight on even-ground with Superman, and every weapon we have encountered so far has not even cut or bruised our skin… he has done, seen, and felt so much pain by being the people's protector… he should have someone protect __**him **__for once."_ The "love-please" part of Diana's brain spoke passionately, and the opposing side had to admit that she made good points… but the "love-side" wasn't finished:

_"Just let the thought sink in: _

_"Wolf wearing **nothing **but his loin-cloth, with you in a **very **similar state of attire, relaxing on a beach, in each others arms, without a single care in the world. I'm **not **saying that we should just give our body to him… but he is probably the **one **man of any world that mother could **eventually **respect… not to mention his people's natural longevity, when we could also pray to the gods to grant him immortality like ourselves." _

_"The way I see it, this is a choice that requires no **actual **choosing on our part… we could be with the (in our own, modest opinion) **perfect **man… and we work with him on a daily basis."_ She waited silently, as her opponent considered the counter-argument.

_"You make many… **accurate**, points. I… will consider it."_ She replied pensively, a small blush on her face, while her opponent did a little dance of joy.

* * *

_ Watchtower:_

_ Infirmary:_

_ 4 Minutes After the Arkham Release:_

David was not teleported with the rest of the group, he was teleported back to the Watchtower to assist Spark… also because he didn't want to be around two, soon to be **three**,of Batman's villains while Wolf was in a bad mood… that's just asking to be caught in a literal "blood-bath".

David, Question, Spark, and Topaz were all working in the infirmary, as it's installation was not yet complete… the only rooms that were completely filled and optimized were the two hangers, Diana, Topaz, Spark, and Hawkgirl's rooms, the cafeteria, and the monitor hub… and David was still upset about the station being so crammed with alien-technology… technology that couldn't even be **used **properly. They had a fucking **teleporter**,but could only use it when the watchtower is above that continent, and only when the person was **outside**… don't even get him started on the **time **it takes for someone to be teleported!

Currently, Question was hooking-up a green-glassed tube, that was about the size of a very tall midget standing up, and about as wide as a human torso, and he couldn't help but ask:

"What exactly **is **this thing, and why are there five more of these left to set-up?"

"These are **Flash-Cloning** pods, the one you're installing right now is for arms, the one to your left is for the really important major organs, and the big one is for the legs or even having a pair of organs like the lungs, kidneys, or even both of your intestinal tracts at the same time… and hopefully we'll never need to use them." Topaz said without even looking up from her computer… completely missing David and Question's disturbed shivers at the mention of the organs needing to be replaced.

"So… if you don't mind me asking Spark… why do you still have… ya know?" David asked-without-asking, in reference to Sparks mechanical arm.

Spark stopped working… she had forgotten that David and Question didn't experience Wolf's memories like the others in the League, and she had not needed to explain her arm to anyone in a long time… if she recalled the last person to ask, it would have been almost twelve years ago, when she helped Wolf rescue several children from pirates.

"Wolf… Wolf built the original for me… it was during a time when cloning organs was a somewhat simple, but **very **long process, but entire limbs were **extremely **difficult, especially if the loss was not recent. When I was adopted, Wolf was going through a difficult time in his life, most people thought that he only became an Arbitrator because of who his parents were, due to him enlisting into the Arbitrators almost three-hundred years younger on average… everybody else were still afraid of him, and **hated **that he walked around carrying the blood and DNA of our people's greatest hero. When I was adopted, Wolf was still a bit colder, and he tried to avoid contact with anyone who wasn't our mother or father… but I was, **thankfully**, too stubborn in trying to get him to smile, to notice or understand why everyone was so hateful towards him. Eventually, he opened-up to me about the judgment everyone had to him being the youngest arbitrator in history, and also about the pressure he felt to make our parents proud of him… even to this very **day**, he feels as if he should do better.

"Wolf noticed how I had only one arm, but was still independent, and he felt ashamed that he focused so much on his own problems… so he studied… eight years of studying while stopping psychopaths, bringing down crime syndicates, killing monsters… and saving lives. He received our version of a **P.H.D.**, and then went to work for twelve days and twelve nights… he didn't eat **or **sleep, and barely spent time to use the bathroom… but he came out of his room with my new arm in his hands, and literally **begged **me to forgive him… for taking so long. It was absolutely **beautiful**, it looked more like a piece of **art **rather than something to rub soap into my scalp, or scratch my back. I could get a completely organic arm if I wanted to, but I have complete tactile-feeling with this one, not to mention that it has superior strength should I need it, and… I **prefer **the perfection and precision of Wolf's craftsmanship, over nature's, any day of the week." She gave a small smile, and went back to her work after that little history lesson.

"Wait, Wolf is a **mechanical engineer**!? Are we still talking about the same guy? I mean, I know he's pretty smart… but to build a fully-functioning, false-limb, with a working nervous-system is on a completely different **level **than almost any other machinery." David questioned/pointed-out to the two sisters… the confusion clear on his unmasked face.

Topaz was the one to answer:

"Wolf doesn't like to talk about his… hobbies. You probably thought that we built your new suit didn't you? Well, sorry to disappoint, but Wolf is a literal **master **at making weapons and armor… it's his way of defying the doctor who made him. The man said that Wolf's **sole purpose **in life was to kill and destroy… Wolf wanted to create something that could save lives instead, he even funds a company that creates safer versions of…well… **everything**, power sources, vehicles, food, communications, and even cloning limbs. He's not a muscle-headed killer who blindly follows orders… he's the legend that hundreds of men and women have followed "to-hell-and-back" with smiles on their faces… he makes people **better **than they were, and makes the world better than it could have ever been imagined. I honestly think that he should have a far-higher rank than **Commander**, due to all of the wars he's fought and won, and all of the lives he's saved… but there are **still **people with power and prejudices against him." Topaz finished her speech with the tired sigh of an older sister, who couldn't help her brother as much as she wanted to.

"I know what prejudice feels like… I know that feeling all too well, people don't want to interact with the "disgusting-bug-man" even though I'm probably one of the most hygienic and sterilized people on earth. Some people still make jokes to me when I walk down the street, asking if I regretted not bringing **bug spray** that day… it's… pretty cruel." David said, and for the first time they could see that his lighthearted demeanor was put under strain, due to his physical changes… he may still be handsome and strong, but his body hair felt like thick fur, or a carpet, and his ability to cling to any surface along with being able to sweat-out oils and grease to reduce friction, could certainly make someone who is very vain be a complete monster to the poor man.

He looked so **sad**… Spark wanted to hug him… so she did… after standing together for almost a full minute, Topaz gave an awkward cough that made them split apart and move to opposite ends of the room with incredible quickness.

* * *

At the very moment they hugged, Wolf suddenly developed a severe twitch in his left eye, thankfully hidden by his bio-mask… he was feeling **exceptionally **angry right now… and felt like he should skin a cat or something to relieve himself of his frustrations… his new "friend" probably wouldn't like that though.

* * *

(Obvious segway powers activate!)

_ Gotham:_

_ Selina Kyle's penthouse:_

_ Same Time:_

Selina and Katrina Kyle were waiting for Wolf to arrive, and were simply going through several katas to pass the time. They had contacted Wolf two days ago, and they hoped that the right decision was being made… especially because of the reports of several "mysterious" murders that occurred in New York City's crime families over the past week. They honestly didn't expect Wolf, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze to appear by their pool-side, and Katrina totally **didn't **shriek and jump in surprise, and land on her rear with an adorable squeak.

Now that Selina could see him clearly, she would admit that Wolf cut an imposing and intimidating figure, and it would explain why most criminal groups in the world were suddenly hiring super-powered enforcers onto their pay-rolls. Standing at seven feet and several-more inches, he was the tallest person there, and the several hundred pounds of muscle gave off the impression that he could rip fully-grown humans apart with his bare hands… and she quickly realized that he definitely **could **do that.

After some introductions between herself and Mr. Freeze, and some quick girl-talk to her old partner in crime (who had used the nickname Harley gave: **"Pam-Pam"**, made Ivy so angry that it was both adorable and terrifying.) she declared that they were ready to go. The feeling of being teleported was both an exciting, and horrifying ordeal, but the cat-burglars had far too much pride to spew-chunks before they even met the rest of the League.

* * *

_ Watchtower: _

Diana was admittedly a little excited as a warrior to meet two women who could give Batman trouble, as well as meeting the man's students, and when they teleported in… she didn't expect to see one of the young men holding a small boy off the ground by his hood, and jabbing painfully at the boy's ribs with the fingers of his other hand, or that the rest of the children were either ignoring the whole situation, or watching the "fight" like it happened all the time.

The smallest was wearing red and green armor, and a small cape and hood that helped the small green mask hide his identity, and his chest-piece held a stylized letter _**"R"**_… he seemed to have a nasty temper about him… and a foul mouth.

The second smallest was a blond girl wearing purple and black armor that was obviously inspired by Batman's appearance with the armor being made for women instead, she seemed very much like her sister Donna… **always **peppy.

The next girl wore an all black suit that covered her entire face and body, and was seemingly stitched-up in several places along with her cape being stylistically torn at the bottom… and she spoke with strange hand movements that Diana couldn't quite understand… she was **unbelievably **calm.

A young man stood wearing a flowing cape, and had beak-like cowl that gave him the appearance of a bird-of-prey. The armor also had many straps and pockets that held numerous gadgets… he seemed surprisingly nonplused about everything.

Next was the teen who held the smallest above the ground, wearing a thick leather jacket and a strange red helmet, and she noticed the firearms holstered to his belt… he seemed to be recovering from a recent trauma if his emotions were any indication.

Standing as the third tallest out of all of the family, was a young man that had a blue and black suit, along with a small face mask… Diana received the impression of an fierce father-lion, or a paternal eagle, but he had a small and kind-hearted smile on his features.

The next was a young woman who was unfortunately confined to a wheelchair, with long and flowing red hair and strange eyepieces that hid her eyes and a large portion of her upper-face from view. Even though she was confined to a chair, her form was incredibly fit, like all the members of the family, and her will was stronger than even many Amazons.

Second tallest, was a woman who wore an all-grey suit that covered her from head to toe, aside from her ruby-red lips that seemed to carry a "I'm better than almost anyone I meet, and I know it" smile at all times… Diana found that her fellow amazons would respect this woman.

And finally, there was Batman. A tall and severe individual that inspired a primal fear in people, even when on the brightly lit Watchtower, as well as being armed with some of the best equipment Man's World was capable of producing… a man dedicated to a mission of justice.

His aura was that of an analytical predator or an uncompromising machine… now that she thought about it, Batman and Wolf were two sides of the same tetradrachm (Greek coin), in the sense that being a lager-than-life persona that appeared unbeatable and otherworldly, as well as a wide variety of skills in multiple fields… the only difference was in **morality **and **method**.

Where Batman would **never **kill unless **absolutely **necessary… Wolf used the deaths of criminals in a tribal sense of superiority and alpha-male-domination, and used the inhuman punishment he inflicted, to make people fear what the system controlled by the people would do one it got **it's **claws into them.

Batman **recognized **that some people simply enjoyed the pain they caused, and didn't **want **to be saved… but Wolf **understood **it intrinsically, and simply deemed that those who didn't wish to be saved were taking up time and space that could be used productively… and while their actions and methods spoke of heavily discipline and logic, their reasoning/inspiration was pushed by an almost animalistic force of emotion, instinct, and horrifying experiences. They weren't just determined… they were **driven**.

Diana had attempted to broach the subject of her feelings towards Wolf with his eldest sister, with all of the stealth and tact that she could muster… Topaz saw through it immediately, and the Amazon was surprised by her enthusiastic reaction… Spark even let out a startling ***Squeee!* **when she was told by her sister, and no knives were brought out… yet... they told her that they gave her their full support in this endeavor, and assured her that even though Wolf would be… **reluctant**…of the idea at first, it would ultimately be best for him… little did she know of the sister's plans involving a certain green skinned woman.

* * *

When Poison Ivy's vision cleared, she was greeted by the sight of Earth from space, possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen… well, when she looked over to the League and caught a glimpse of Wonder Woman in the flesh… second most beautiful perhaps?

If Wolf was the perfect exotic man, then Wonder Woman was the female equivalent, with long hair as black as the space outside the window, skin with a perfect tan, piercing blue eyes that put every other shade to complete shame, and a figure that made even **her **a little jealous.

Very quickly, she began to have dirty thoughts about being the "lettuce" in a sandwich between those two… she had to wipe at her bloody nose before anyone could see, and could only hope the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Diana hadn't actually seen anything about Poison Ivy, but she didn't expect a woman that could make green skin seem like one of the most beautiful things ever witnessed.

Long scarlet tresses cascaded down her back and into the heart-stopping valley of her jade cleavage, a strong but flexible body that could tantalize those of all orientations, and black eyes with green centers that reminded her of Wolf but with less pain and forced-coldness… those things were still prevalent in her eyes, but Diana doubted that anyone could or **should** have eyes that approached Wolf's amount.

All-in-all, the Amazon demi-goddess hoped that this vision of beauty wasn't opposed to sharing Wolf… _"And if even half of the battles Wolf has been through, we'll need all the __**"help" **__we can get!"_ The rambunctious side of her mind said, drooling at the thought of the alien and the plant-woman being (awkward cough) **intimate** with her.

_"Can we at least **tell **Wolf our intentions, before we start bringing other women into this, quite frankly, **ridiculous** sex-coven that you want to make just because you like both genders. What would Wolf say if he could hear our thoughts right now?"_ The responsible part of her mind questioned.

_"Wolf might be one of the noblest men… no, __**creatures**__ in existence, but even he would have a hard time denying both of us at once… his sisters did say he would be difficult to convince, due to all of the pain he suffered… she could help us in this."_ Diana's inner subconscious was a constant back and forth battle, but she and the others welcomed the newcomers with open arms… things were very tentative at first, but after awhile it seemed that any bad-blood between "The Bats" and their former enemies washed away thanks to Wolf's bad attitude.

Batman had practically tackled Robin before he could insinuate that Wolf was less of a warrior than him… the alien simply was **not** in the correct mood for foul-mouthed children.

At least nobody died… that's something I suppose.

* * *

_Informational Data _

There is a theory, that with every option or choice, a world either exists, or failing that, comes **into **existence.

If you were to stick your left foot out of bed first: A new world is created.

Your right foot: An entirely new world.

If you shat your pants in kindergarten?: A newer, **browner**, world.

What if someone dies?: A new world forms.

What if someone is born?: **Another **new world.

By this logic, every person that has **existed**, **exists**, and **will exist **is both meaningless, and invaluable. Some worlds are so vastly different that you could spend **millions **of years trying to understand why such a great change occurred… and other worlds that are so similar that you could spend the same amount of time trying to find any notable differences.

Every world has it's differences: building names, apartment numbers, name spelling, population counts, planet-colors, and even just the number of spoons that currently inhabit that universe. These differences are the **"fingerprint"** so-to-speak, and while constant (and sometimes incredibly small/difficult to find), they are **not **what effects they similarities between worlds.

The number of **"Branches"** indicate how many universes that are spawned directly from them.

For example:

**Main-World A** exists in a specific form, but **Branch: A** is capable of being both practically **identical**, or vastly different from it's origin world. In some possibilities, a branch world can become a Main-World if it spawns more branches from itself.

"How do these branches form?" You might ask. Branches, while having the ability to be unique, have a common **"Branch-event/Branch-subject"** that connects the worlds. The best example would be on the populace, if Superman **never **existed in one world, than it's Branches will lack Superman as well… or have someone very different in his place.

If someone dies it's even easier, like if Batman were to perish... it's Branching worlds would have a dead Batman, but there is **no **guarantees that someone **else **will not take up the mantle.

In a world of **infinite **possibilities, it is also a world of infinite **threats**.

_Informational Data, end_

* * *

_ World type: __**D-C **_

_ Number: __**2-5-6-1-8-3-9-7-6**_

_ Status: __**Main world**_

_ Differential percentage: __**62%**_

_ Branch number: __**600**_

_ Main Branch off-shoots: __**300 **__of __**600**_

Barry Allen is the fastest man alive, and also happens to be the second person to ever be known as the speedster-hero called **The Flash**, while also being a founding member to a superhero group known as **The Justice League of America**, he and his "super-friends", happen to be preparing for a meeting, but couldn't begin without their final founding member: **Batman** a guy who takes the whole "primal fears" thing to a new level.

They tried calling with the Justice League comm-system, but the recent update that he sent over from the Bat-cave, was still installing and causing a few technical glitches here-and-there, but they weren't worried, because Batman was the most paranoid and trust worthy of them all so if he said that glitches would occur then they would occur.

They final received a heavily corroded message that stated the need for Barry to fix Batman's end of the teleporter in his cave by using his speed force, and science this had happened once before they thought nothing of the request and teleported Barry down to Gotham.

* * *

When he arrived at the mansion that secretly housed Batman, he was let past the outer defenses due to him being keyed-into the bio-scanner years before, if he had been more attentive, then he would have noticed that the security systems didn't actually stop him because... they were shut down.

** *Click*** The door opened, unlocked completely, Alfred most likely… that butler was such a cool dude.

As he walked down the halls of the stately-Wayne Manor, he hummed a happy tune and couldn't help but let his mind wander to his beloved wife Iris, a beautiful reporter who was currently with-twins and only had three months left until the big day… and he couldn't be happier.

He quickly began to enter the "guts" of the huge manor, and missed several notable facts:

**1:** The inside of the mansion was far darker than normal, when Alfred **insisted** on the actual home of the Bat-Family being cheery and well-lit.

**2:** a metal stool that was missing from the main-kitchen, and it's shattered form resting in one of the living rooms.

**3:** The distinct lack of anyone present in the mansion, and with seven people that's pretty difficult to come across.

**4:** Finally, the chandelier in the main hall was missing from its hanging position… it was secretly filled with utility-belts, and weapons in case of home invasion.

Barry arrived to Bruce's library, where a false grandfather-clock sat in front of the entrance to the Bat-cave, when he finally noticed something.

The clock was **open**.

While that might not seem like a big deal, Bruce would **never **leave the entrance to the cave open even if his house was one of the most secure places in the universe.

Barry descended the stairs as quietly as he could, but was unable to see much due to both the lack of very many lights in the first place, and the strangely-sudden dimness of those remaining few bulbs.

** *Pat***

** *Pat***

** *Pat***

His final three steps were far louder than he wished them to be, but he stuck to the shadows as well as he could.

_"Who could have gotten in here?"_ His wondered to himself… the only reason the Watchtower was safer was because J'onn J'onzz was always there… and even then, **where** were the seven martial arts masters that lived here? What could have happened to-

** *Drip* **

Barry stopped when something dripped onto his nose, he took a quick swipe at his face to find something he always hated seeing… **blood**.

He looked up… and lost the ability to breathe.

_"No… _

_No! Oh dear __**god**__, No!"_

Hanging above him, was Batman's first son/sidekick, Dick Grayson: Nightwing… he was missing most of his face however… it looked as if it was burnt off.

** *Clank!***

Flash spun on his heel, slowly backing away from the pitch-black area where he heard the sound… backing away towards the Bat-computer.

** *Squeeek!***

He had only been two feet from the dimly lit computer when he nearly tumbled to the ground, turning around to see Barbara Gordon: Oracle… splayed across the ground, wheelchair several feet from her body.

She looked completely unharmed, if it wasn't for the large pool of blood that surrounded her… and the vertical gash in the centre of her torso.

Flash had spent enough time as a **C.S.I.** to know that it was a stab wound… and from what he could determine, she had been dead for almost and hour… which means-

He immediately turned to the computer, trying to ignore Robin's decapitated body, and looked at the screen.

**"Upload complete"** The screen stated, and a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach… it was **planned**, from the start.

"Flash to Justice League, get out of the Watchtower **now**!" He yelled into his earpiece.

** *Stttzzz!***

Static was the only reply he received… he was being jammed.

** *Wham!***

** *Bang!***

Flash was suddenly smacked across the temple and into a nearby wall with enough force to knock any lesser-man unconscious. Before he could even get his feet under himself, an iron-grip clamped around his throat and lifted him completely off the ground.

He could finally see his assailant, a figure standing at eight feet tall, and shoulders broader than even Kal-El's, covered from head to foot in a hooded cloak. The cloak was blacker than the night, and the inside of the hood showed not even a hint of facial features… covered in weaponry, and currently choking the life out of him, Flash attempted to get away.

Many heroes and villains often forget that Flash could vibrate himself through solid objects, including people- ***Vrrrrrrmm!***\- the man began doing just that.

** *Vvvvwwwwooom!***

His hooded assailant began vibrating opposite to himself… the cloak was for more than just show, it appears.

** *Vrrrrrrmm!* **Vibrate.

** *Vvvvwwwwooom!* **Adjustment.

** *Vrrrrrrmm!* **Vibrate.

** *Vvvvwwwwooom!* **Adjustment.

No matter how much he tried, Flash kept having his vibrational patterns disrupted… when suddenly-

** *Schllit!***

** *Ting!* **

At first, Flash felt nothing, and suddenly burning pain spread throughout his chest… they had stabbed him… no… **through **him, into the metal wall.

"RRRAgghhh!"

Both Flash and the cloaked figure turned to see a heavily burned and cut Batman falling towards them from the ceiling… his mask frayed, cape nothing but mere tatters, face and one eye heavily bruised while the other eye was removed, and his left hand missing. The rage in his eye was palpable, and Flash felt like he might have a chance at seeing his children grow-up, now that Batman had arrived.

** *Bwwatqoo!***

** *Splash!***

** *Thump!***

The unknown had pulled out a small firearm, no bigger than any other handgun, and fired a ball of red energy no smaller than a baseball at the Dark Knight's head… the projectile connected and Flash was sprayed with blood and grey-matter of one of his closest friends.

The assailant, stepped over Barbara's body to reach the computer.

** *Click! Click! Clack! Click!***

A view of the Watchtower was given… Flash quickly realized what was happening… but couldn't move.

** *Click!***

The Watchtower's energy systems overloaded, many technicians and heroes began to suffocate and many more died from the explosions across the station. The heroes that could survive both the explosions, and the vacuum of space could be counted on two hands… and there were usually thirty heroes on-station during meetings.

** *Schnikt!***

The cloak pulled out a much larger knife from somewhere than what was currently impaling Flash to the wall, and took slow, deliberate steps forward.

With surprising speed, the blade glided through his neck like a virgin swan through the air… blood began to flow… and even his meta-human body couldn't repair damage like **this**.

** *Ba-Bum!***

** *Ba-Bum!***

In his last moments he contemplated his life, the choices he made, the enemies he fought, and the people he befriended and loved.

He decided… that he wouldn't change anything… not a **damn **thing.

Life, blood, and the **Speed Force** began to slip away from him… just before his vision blackened for one final time… he saw a vision of his wife, walking down a street, while holding the hands of two twin children.

** *ba-bum***

** *ba-bu-***

His name was Barry Allen... he was once the fastest man alive... he was once a legendary hero... and he died a few moments later... with a smile on his face.

* * *

The cloaked figure had left a metal box roughly the same size as a small novel in the cave, that began to beep.

** *Beep!***…

** *Beep!***…

***Beep!* *Beep!***…

***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***…

***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***…

** *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***-

** *Booom!***

The figure watched-on as small bits of debris and dust fell from the sky, and all that remained of Batman's lair was a crater one-mile deep, and half a mile wide.

It turned towards the horizon, and walked away, unconcerned.

The remains of the two greatest living obstacles to the plan had been cleared away in the same explosion, and now it would continue to the next phase.

Now… it would make this world safer… whether they **wanted **this safety or not was irrelevant… but it was most **assuredly **needed… and **no one** was going to stop it's glorious mission.

After all… who **could **stop it?

This wasn't it's first rodeo… that number would be closer to thirty now… but now it was time for the **fun **part!

* * *

** Please review.**

** Hope you liked it.**


	15. A Rumble In The Jungle

** Greetings one and all!**

** I hope you liked the last chapter, and I certainly hope you enjoy this one.**

** Today we have another original chapter by yours truly, and in my opinion, it's even better than the last one.**

** In this chapter we get to see the scheming between Topaz, Spark, Ivy, and Diana… as well as the introduction to one of my personal favorite superheroes, including something… powerful… at play in the shadows. **

** As always, please leave comments to help improve this story to it's maximum potential.**

(**Words = **emphasize the word)

(_"Words" _= Thinking)

(_Words: _= Places and times)

(**Words** = New Titles/names and written words)

( (Words) = small notes)

(***Words* **= sounds)

(- = a line break)

* * *

_**A Rumble In The Jungle**_

_Unknown location:_

_Unknown time:_

_Dream sequence:_

She was in pain… that didn't happen often, she could count those times of **true **physical pain on eight fingers… nine… counting now.

Her head was bleeding, her legs were shaking, and her left arm was broken in three places… but it didn't compare to her sensory perception. At first, all she could hear was a high-pitched ring, and it slowly evolved into the sound of boom-tubes like the one **Big Barda** uses all the time… but there were hundreds of them now. Her vision was blurred, but it was much better than a few moments ago, and her arm began to nit itself back together… when she finally looked around, the air left her body like she had been punched in the lungs.

The headquarters to the Justice League, **The Hall of Justice** was nothing but large pieces of rubble now. Bodies were strewn about from the explosion, and groans from survivors filled her powerful ears… and there was a shortage on heartbeats.

The realization that her fellow heroes, her **family**, were under attack filled her with rage, and her eyes burned with hateful tears.

She was synonymous with strength… from her muscled figure, her blond hair, her ice-blue eyes, and even just her outfit spoke of an endless pool of self-confidence. When she leapt to the sky, not many would be surprised when gravity refused to pull her back down.

Towns, cities, and entire states zoomed past her at speeds most metals would liquidize under… but she was far too tough for that.

She followed the sounds of the most intense combat, which led her to Metropolis. The once shining city was now covered in dust, most likely from other buildings that now lay in rubble, and a large storm-front washed into the costal city.

Lighting filled clouds hovered over the sky… but they didn't feel natural… they felt **wrong**, no other word in any of the many languages that she mastered could describe the coldness that gripped her heart, or the fear that seemed to drag her closer to the ground.

She arrived to the central train station of Metropolis to find the legendary Batman, and his much more violence inclined side-kick in a pitched three-way-brawl between the two heroes, some escaped criminals, and a small squad of skeletal robots that looked like a mix between **Metallo** and The Terminator, and then they had a baby with Deadshot.

The machines stood at a solid six-feet, and had a complete skeleton of the human body, with large camera-lens eyes, as well as guns mounted on the forearms that fired small projectiles of unknown material.

Though the machines had the heroes pinned down behind a metal support beam, and the criminals were being perforated like Styrofoam, she tore through them **easily**… it only took thirty nanoseconds.

The conversation between heroes, is short-lived but poignant, and there are very few who are more dedicated to the cause then these three… but they are all shaken inside.

An invasion unlike any that Earth had ever experienced before is being waged upon their small planet, communications for super-individuals has been shut down, and more than half of the Justice League is dead… they are admittedly out of their depth here.

Before a true plan-of-action could be forged, a powerful explosion in the nearby park shakes the entire building and the ground that surrounds it. Screams for help are heard, and the heroes rush off to face the newest challenge of the day.

They arrived to see a large figure on the ground, it had grey skin, and was roughly eight-feet tall. It lay on it's broad back, with two bloody stumps where hands should be. Two other legendary heroes were close by, Superman, and Rad-Roach.

* * *

Superman had taken her in, even when he was only halfway into his twenties he adopted her into his family. Her entire family was dead… all except for him, and there is only one person in the world she trusted more… and that man was next to him.

David Roche was the world's **first **modern superhero, and was the founder of the Justice League. While diminutive in stature compared the other members, especially when compared to Superman, **Atom Smasher**, Big Barda, Wonder Woman, and even herself… there is literally **no one **more dedicated to the costume. He was fondly thought of as the **"Father of Heroes"** and acted like it too much to deny such a title… constantly worrying over heroes who could head-butt planets out of their orbits, and doing everything in his power to make everyone feel welcomed… he was also one of, if not, **the most **dangerous creatures in the universe.

He had outwitted, outmaneuvered, and out-brawled the best in the business for years, and always came out on top. With an intelligence that dwarfs **Brainiac**, and more resources than **Cadmus**, people made jokes about him being a man with nothing to prove… because he's seen and done everything someone **can **do.

* * *

Both of these great men were now on their knees, trying to catch their breath. Suits torn, skin bruised and burnt, anyone capable of this was **not **to be trifled with.

Seemingly out-of-place, a creature standing at eight-feet tall, wearing what only could be pure darkness fashioned into a full length traveling cloak… was completely unharmed, and even appeared to be untouched by the dust that surrounded them. It was covered in bandoliers, and holsters, and it's hood covered everything about it's features, it also appeared to be wearing some sort of mask connected to the hood.

She tried to see through it, but was shocked to be incapable of doing so, she was about to help her family, when Batman stopped her… when Batman tells you not to do something, you listen to him.

"I am **entropy**. I am **death**. I… am… **Darksied**!" The gray monster declared while it's eyes spewed **actual **fire.

"Your betrayal will not go un-punished, and your screams will ring through the halls of **Apocalypse** for centuries, **Killabak**!" At the command, a large gorilla-like creature in a green leotard, with a beard, jumped up from behind some rubble and was barreling towards the cloaked figure with incredible speed.

** *Pow!* *Crack!* **

** *Thump!***

The creature was punched right in the throat, and his neck snapped, head whipping back with blinding speed and sickening motion… before slumping to the ground very-much dead.

The Cloak walked over to Darksied, with no arrogance or even excitement… just **walking**, cloak billowing in the wind and dust. It walked until it was right next to Darksied, before it placed a black boot firmly on his throat.

"I… wa-wait! I c-could still be of use to yo- **Gack**!" He was cut off as the boot pressed down harder.

** *Creeeeeak!***

** *Snap!* **

Darksied's neck sapped like a dry twig, and the Cloak continued to grind it's foot downward, until all that was left was a sticky black and grey paste. It stood there for a few moments, simply looking down at the corpse of the tyrant.

"W-why?" Superman asked, and it indeed was a necessary question… "why?".

** "He… was… a tool… towards a… higher… purpose." **The voice was heavily filtered and distorted… could it be a machine? The way it spoke… it's emphasis on certain words and syllables, was similar to **G-man** from her favorite game, **Half-Life**, but far more disturbing due to it's reality.

** "Your world… is problematic… so flawed… in… processes… people dieing… I am here… to save them."**

"Save them? Save them from what!?" The man of steel questioned incredulously.

** "You." **

That simple reply shocked them all to the bone… and angered them.

"All we've ever done is **for **them!" Superman defended.

** "2,934,973 civilian… casualties to… the… Joker… sounds like… the… opposite."**

The heroes were shocked, no one took the time to try and add them all up… it was sickening to think about all of those dead people.

"And what about the innocent people **you **killed?" David asked.

"**Who are… you referring… to… exactly?"** It asked, with a tilt of it's head.

As they looked around, rubble began to shift, as more of those machines assisted civilians, firemen, and the police in search-and-rescue-efforts.

Before anything else could be said, David attacked, but was ultimately outmatched, and the opponent also had much longer arms for greater reach. Blows were deflected, and avoided with incompressible ease, and before Superman could even think of joining the fray, he had kryptonite-dust thrown in his face.

It was at that moment when they joined the fight, but it didn't help much… in fact it only made it harder for her to attack, considering she needed to pull back on her output. When she had finally landed a strike, it was into the cloak's open palm.

** *Whap!***

** *Crunch!* *Snap!* **

Her hand was crushed like cheap wood under a metal vice, but she didn't scream… she didn't get the chance… as a boot was placed firmly into her sternum with incredible force.

** *Whooosh!* *Smash!***

Her vision blackened in-and-out, before finally focusing on Batman's sidekick… and her closest friend.

Before any words could be said, a strange hum filled the area. They looked outside of the building she was sent through, and saw David, Batman, and Superman wrestling with this creature over some un-seen object.

Nearby, a portal that looked **nothing **like a boom tube rested.

They stepped back into the fray, but were almost immediately pushed out… right next to the portal.

"Look out!" David tried to warn them, but a grenade-like object landed at their feet, it exploded almost immediately, launching them into the portal.

They tried to fight it, but they were both already shin-deep into the portal… the last thing they saw was Superman being stabbed in the leg with a kryptonite blade, Batman being viciously kicked in the head, and David being gabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground.

The only notable difference for the Cloak, was that it's hood had been burnt by Superman, and that three long groups of hair poked out, but otherwise couldn't be identified.

At first they felt only sorrow for their family… then they felt fear… then they both passed out.

When they awoke several thousand feet in the air, above the Grand Canyon… that feeling didn't dissipate.

* * *

_ Dream Sequence End:_

_Unknown Location:_

_One Week After Recruitment of Red-hood, Poison Ivy, and Mr. Freeze:_

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, but didn't move. Once every few months she would have that nightmare… and it would leave her exhausted for days. She slowly got out of bed, and did her usual routines, before looking into the mirror.

She was even taller now, towering over most women, and on equal height with many tall men. Her hair was now much shorter, barely coming to the length of her chin… she liked it more this way. Her eyes were still the same unnatural shade of blue, but even more haunted. Her figure was no longer that of an athletic teenage girl, but a warrior-woman… she also felt a little pride in the fact that her muscular form only enhanced her womanly curves… and her bust was now greater than even Wonder Woman's.

She slipped on a finely tailored business suit, and stepped into her connected office. Her best friend was waiting for her.

Her friend… long black hair tied into an immaculate bun, cold blue eyes, tall and agile figure, a simple pair of glasses that were actually a highly advanced heads-up-display, and a finely tailored purple blouse and skirt.

If she herself was the living definition of strength… then her friend defined pure skill.

"It seems that subject **J-L-8: W** is receiving an incredibly high count of positive feedback from not only the American populace, but from around the world." Skill told Strength, an almost uncaring expression on her face.

"I still don't like this plan… it's even **worse **seeing the public eat out of his palm." Strength replied with barely more than an agitated growl.

They were watching a holographic screen that hovered over Strength's desk. The screen showed several different news-feeds, and one of them was a talk-show holding a debate, over the most controversial thing in the decade.

* * *

"How do we know if we can **really **trust him, this isn't a jab at his people, but I genuinely question how we can put so much trust into a man who hasn't even been on this planet for a whole month yet?" The first debater, an older gentleman with glasses from Scotland questioned.

"To be fair, he is considered one of, if not the **most**, qualified of his people to handle not only those four escapees, but anything we can't deal with." A woman with long hair and a third-party history replied.

"So you're saying that we should just be dependent on superheroes and aliens to handle **our **problems, **for us**?" An old admiral of the navy questioned.

"Oh **come on **admiral, if it wasn't for the Justice League, everyone on Earth would be six-feet-under right now… we as a species are very young, and we've got a lot to learn." A journalist, with brown hair shot back at the older man.

"So, what? You're saying we're not **good enough**?" A republican questioned indignantly.

"No, he's simply saying that as the "new kids on the block" we have to take **every **advantage offered to us. Not every galaxy spanning empire we meet will want to be our teachers and friends like the Yautja. When they give us a guy who is considered the pinnacle of their law enforcement, and when their empire has been around for as long as they have… they must be doing **something **right." A democrat responded.

"But is that reason enough to let him **trample **all over our due-processes, and civil rights? He's **murdered **people for god's sake! " A police chief questioned back.

"Though I'm **loath **to admit it, everything he's done thus far has only **improved **the safety and security of our citizens… I'm a big believer in the "people learn in different ways" ideal, and I've seen the faces of murderers when I sentence them to prison. Most countries don't even **use **the death penalty anymore, and criminals know that… in prison they get a climate controlled room, three square meals a day, and extracurricular activities that belong more to a vacation spa… and some people just don't **want **to be rehabilitated, they **like **hurting people, and will **continue **to do so. Do I like the fact that this alien tramples over our laws and government? **No! **Does it work? **Yes**."

"Some people only understand force… it's all they **know**… and for us… a bigger monster in the closet, will scare the monsters under the bed far easier than a slap on the wrist. Every time he's done something thus far, he always backs it up with evidence, he always leaves those that surrender **alive**… mauled, but **alive**. Maybe… in this crossroad of our civilization… that's just what we **need**." A state judge finishes his speech with a small sigh.

The table is silent… no one has an argument for that.

The host turns to the camera.

"Well folks… that's it for this episode of **The Debate**… see you next week."

* * *

"He's not **wrong** you know." Skill stated flatly

"Doesn't mean that **thing **should do what ever it wants." Strength spat bitterly.

Skill raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Your not exactly a card carrying member of Earth either." Her voice was almost chiding.

"But I'm nothing like **him**! Even his **own people **think he's extreme!" Strength bit back indignantly… she was tired… that made her angry… and being angry made her upset… being upset made her tired… god she hated days like this.

"And why do you think they love him to the point of cult worship… it's not just **what **he's done, or even **how**… it about the **why**." Skill replied unaffected by the aggression, they had known each other since childhood, she knew when her friend was feeling stressed… always trying to bear the weight of the entire **world **on her dumb blond shoulders… probably why they got along so well… aside from the love of violence.

"It shouldn't-… I don't-… He-… ***Sigh* **I need a drink."

Also, they both had a taste for hard-liquor.

* * *

_New York City:_

_Early morning:_

_Hell's Kitchen:_

In an abandoned warehouse, a large meeting was set between several crime families, some corrupt police officers, and many powerful gangs and mercenary organizations… this had **never **happened before.

A long table made of polished wood was set up, and at least sixty chairs were placed around it. Every chair represented a leader of some group or another, from the Irish mafia, the Jewish hitmen, Italian crime empires, and even the hemisphere's biggest pimps and drug kingpins.

For many years these sixty groups have fought for control over one of the biggest and most influential cities in the world… but now… they were forced to stop **all **production… halt **all **missions and assassination contracts… because they were being **hunted**.

At the far end of the table, a very influential kingpin stood, and the building instantly silenced. This was **Tony "Twist" Vernacky****,** named so, after twisting his father's head completely backwards on his body when he performed a hostile-takeover.

"My fellow criminals… killers… thieves… gun-runners… pimps… dealers… and crooked enforcers-of-the-law. We have gathered today, **not **to fight, **not **to duel over turf or product… but to **unify**. Over the past few weeks, the god damn alien has put some of our best into shallow graves… the rest are in comas so deep that they might **never **wake up. Can we agree on that?"

A large mumbling of agreement quaked through the room.

"Many of our biggest and best shipments have been destroyed in the middle of the oceans… and even in the middle of deserts. Can we agree on that?"

The mumbling got slightly louder.

"This alien has murdered our best, **cop**-or-**not**, without **any **substantial evidence. Can we agree on that?"

No longer mumbles, but quiet talking of agreement.

"This xenomorphic bastard has come to **our **planet… **our **city… **our **homes… and tells us what **we **can't do. Can we agree on that?"

Now shouts of agreement echo.

"This little **fuck**… thinks that we'll just roll over and take his balls on our chins like we've earned it… like we don't deserve what we have killed for. Can we agree on that?"

The yells are louder now.

"Then we **need **to kill this sorry fuck… and hang **his** skinless body from the god-damn Empire State building like a wet rug. Can we agree on **that!?**"

Even louder yells of assent.

"So.. for now, we will be united as one group, one criminal empire… an empire dedicated to removing this alien motherfucker from our troubles **forever**! **Can we agree on that!?**"

The yells reach a crescendo, it's the start to the biggest party of the year, and everybody- ***Rrrrrrumble!***

** *Kaboom!***

A rose the size of a Punch-Buggy blasted through the floor with enough force to launch several guards into the ceiling like tennis balls.

Before any shots could be fired, a wall was blasted inwards by icicles at least three feet long and twelve inches in diameter, shrapnel harming several thugs nearby.

As attention split between the wall and flower, a patch of roof exploded, and many members of the Russian mob were perforated with bullets big enough to drop an elephant.

When the dust finally cleared, standing before them were three figures.

The first was the armor covered super-villain, Mr. Freeze, standing tall over most of the people present, and covered in ice-based weaponry… his visor tinted black, and all that could be seen were his red thermal goggles.

The second was Poison Ivy, and many men felt their minds slip away in a matter of moments… many others felt embarrassed to be standing up… (insert penis joke here).

The third was the legenda-… uhhh… no one actually… **knew **who the hell the guy with the red helmet was.

"Well, this is interesting… **Overtkill**!" Tony yells out.

No response for several moments befor- ***Smash!***

A large body eight feet in height smashed through the door to the back-room, and crushed part of the table under it's weight. From what could be seen, it was some form of cyborg, but was missing it's head, left leg, right arm, and most of the skin on it's chest.

"I'm sorry, our resident cyborg-assassin can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the- ***Plop!***" The unmistakable voice of Wolf drawled out from the shadows of the room… and a severed head smacking wetly onto the body it was once attached to.

He slowly stepped out of the shadows, giving a cursory glance around, before walking strait towards Tony, his bodyguards getting in the way… before having their heads ripped off with swift tugs.

Tony stood petrified along with everyone else.

"Tony **"Twist"**… I like that nickname… how… **attached**… are you to it? Well, I guess it's time for business then." Wolf rumbles out with a masked grin… the kind of grin that makes people have nightmares.

Wolf drags Tony across the ground by his tie, before sitting in Tony's seat, the chair groaned heavily under his weight… but pushed on valiantly. Wolf dragged Tony across his hands and knees, before resting his large boots on the kingpin's back.

"It has come to my attention that you need… **educating**. It has come to my attention that you have psychological **need **be ruled-over… I **"volunteer" **for the position. As you can see, all of you are dead-to-rights currently, this is a new age… an age where you just can't seem to **control yourselves**."

The crowd watches on… terrified.

"So if you wish to whore, gun-run, murder, and steal… I have two options for you**:**

**Option One:** Give it **all **up, and become beneficial members of society, help people, and go home after an honest day's work.

**Option Two:** Die… I will do everything in my power to **haunt **you… to **torment **you… to **fuck **your minds, bodies, and souls until blood seeps from every orifice of your existence."

"**I. Will. Rape. You**. In **every **sense of that word, I'll do it in front of your **friends**, your **husbands **and **wives**, your **parents**, your **churches**, and even your **children**… just to humiliate you ever-so-completely."

"You need someone to give you ultimatums, push your heads into manure, be forced to smile, and call them your new "daddy"… **I'm** your new kingpin, and I decree that crime ends… **now**." With every word stated, the hardened criminals shrank back like frightened children, and even the three anti-heroes were disturbed… though a small part of Ivy actually **liked **this side of Wolf.

Wolf looked around the large building, and none would meet his masked gaze.

"I see that some of you are… **unconvinced**." That statement caused many to shake their heads wildly… begging for leniency.

Wolf grabbed Tony by his legs and his neck, and pulled upwards against the bottom of his rock-hard calf-muscles… Tony's body began to bend awkwardly.

** *Creeeaaak!***

"AAAgghg-***Crack!***

* * *

Tony "Twist" Vernacky was found several hours later, spilt in half across the middle, along with almost eighty criminals in varying forms of incapacitation or death, no one had come forward with any accusations or evidence, and for the first time in **many **decades… New York slept easy.

* * *

_ Watchtower:_

_ 30 Minutes After __**Operation: "Spring Cleaning"**__:_

Diana had just awoken from a nap that was plagued by nightmares… more accurately, Wolf's memories.

She rarely had nightmares, and they usually revolved around her losing her power, and being unable to help people… this was **not **that.

Wolf had seen, and more importantly, **committed **actions that made her physically shiver in revulsion and fear.

Wolf had faced demi-gods, legendary monsters, fellow war-heroes, and titans that could kill armies with a single swing… but his greatest foe would always be **himself**. Wolf's life was the kind of story that inspired people to better themselves just as he did… but he was also forced to teeter between being an emotionally scarred soldier, and psychotically dedicated anti-hero.

Many of his memories would be more appropriately titled as: "Nightmares sent strait from the ass-crack-of-evil, on a flaming horse made of children's broken dreams, that drags a chariot of mutilated innocence behind it." soooo… pretty bad.

This nightmare consisted of Wolf being the only protector of a large civilian group, after a major city became the epicenter of flesh-eating-zombies… yes… he **actually **did that once. Unfortunately, her own psyche decided to twist the dream's ending from what she remembered.

Originally, Wolf had found one of his squad-mates during the trek to a skyscraper that held military vehicles, in order to escape before the "disease control" activated, which would kill all living/undead things within the city. They gathered everyone left in the city who weren't undead, and made a dangerous journey to the other side of the cityscape… they had started with nearly eight hundred people… and ended with **four hundred**.

The reason so many people had died, was due to them not trusting Wolf's judgment… and it hurt him to this very day. They had died **needlessly**, and **painfully**, and it made his leadership seem even more necessary… and somehow even more useless.

They had finally arrived to their salvation, but his squad-mate was secretly an employee for the weapons company that deployed the sickness in the first place. They had expended all of their weapons and ammunition already, and a titanic battle of fisticuffs was waged between the two arbitrators. The battle was quite even, but thankfully, the civilians had thrown rocks and taunts at the traitor, which allowed Wolf to pull out a victory… but the civilians had done something Diana could not forgive… they **hesitated**.

Even when a man was threatening to kill them, they hesitated to help the **only **reason that they were still alive.

Her subconscious used that to terrify her. When the battle ensued in her dream, the civilians actually began taunting **Wolf **instead… she felt even worse considering that the younger and more naïve version of herself would probably do the same.

Despite all of Wolf's genetic modifications, his intelligence, his unbreakable will, and his indestructible skeleton… he was as mortal as anyone else… more mortal than herself. She had powers that were worthy of gods, but he fought things that made her **truly **afraid.

She feared for him… because he had so few people that he could genuinely **trust **to save **him **when the time came.

* * *

The sudden blinding light of the teleporter alerted Diana to the four arrivals, and knocked her from the memory-turned-nightmare.

She was surprised to see Wolf covered in blood, obviously not **his **because it was human blood, but was still surprised at his appearance of being almost completely **soaked**. She also noticed that the newest members of the League seemed shell-shocked… weird.

"Oh Wolf, **just **the alien I needed to see." Catwoman declared while waving a manila folder about to catch his attention… and trying not to gag at the blood he was covered in while handing the folder to him.

"Hhrm… I heard that the target you were assigned was also arrested due to human and drug trafficking being exposed… but you wouldn't **know **anything about **that **would you?" He questioned, though even Diana knew he was just being facetious.

He opened the folder, and began to read through it.

"Ahhh… so the man we're looking for is in the Southern part of Africa? I suppose it's time I pay one **Aku Kwesi** a visit… I won't be long." Wolf stated while walking in the direction of his ship's hangar, completely unconcerned with being covered in blood.

"Wolf, take Ivy, Diana, and Selina with you!" Topaz ordered… he stopped in the threshold of the doorway and merely gave a long-suffering sigh. Diana and Pamela looked to the sister with one part thankfulness at her quick thinking, and one part betrayal when adding Selina to the mix… Topaz simply gave a shrug that said: "I **never **said that I wouldn't try to push my own "ships" into existence… you just failed to consider that… ha ha." funny, how so much could be conveyed in a shrug.

"And why in **all **the possible levels of hell would I do that? The man is **hardly **a threat."

"Because you are **very **bad at anything involving social and cultural interaction, and they'll make sure you **don't **offend anyone, and to not make an ass out of yourself."

"…" A pregnant silence followed.

"I… can't come up with an argument to that… alright, they can come along."

* * *

As they entered his ship, Selina couldn't help the amazed look that sat on her face as she noticed all of the buttons and lights whose purpose she didn't know… and noticed how it would be pretty terrifying if she were alone in the dark on Wolf's ship.

The other two seemed more comfortable on the dimly-lit ship, and their calmness helped to calm her as well. Wolf still strode nonchalantly about, despite being covered in fresh blood… she would **never **admit that her inner cat found such a sight to be incredibly hot… **Hey**! Don't judge her… being reanimated as a catwoman leads to a lot of weird fine-print after-effects.

"My drones have also been reporting a meta-human in the area, a woman with the abilities of the **entire **animal kingdom… interesting." Wolf informed them while stepping into the cockpit of his ship.

The cockpit was in the central "claw" of the ship, with eight leather seats, a drawer with a refrigeration-system for snacks sat in the aisle, and two control panels and sticks for the pilot and co-pilot.

"Um… should you **really **sit in those nice chairs while covered in blood?" Pamela asked, while giving a vague gesture with her hand in his general (blood-covered/soaked) direction.

"What… oh… shit, I didn't even notice." Wolf replied honestly, before pressing several buttons and walking back into the hallway.

"You can follow me if you wish, the autopilot will get us there in a somewhat-timely fashion, but I need to be cleansed… and so do all of you." Wolf stated uncaringly.

"What!?(x3)" All three women questioned… the man **covered in blood**,was telling them that **they **needed to wash?

"You use processed blocks of colored-animal-fat to keep yourselves clean… my people are much more advanced." Was the simple reply.

Several twists and turns led them to a relatively large room, with a square pit almost four-feet deep and 18-feet by 18-feet… no water in sight.

"Um… Wolf? You need… **water **to get clean." Pamela spoke slowly, as if speaking to a young child who wasn't exactly quick in the mind… he was **not **amused.

"Oh, **reeeeeally **smartass? I had no **idea**! It's **not **like I've lived for almost 220 years or anything… oh… **wait**." His sarcastic reply seemed to have less bite than they usually did… the women hoped that it was a sign of good fortune.

With a few buttons pressed on the wall, several small holes began to fill the "tub" much like a hot-tub… or more accurately a small pool… but it wasn't any kind of water that they had **ever **seen.

The water was a greenish-blue so bright it reminded them more of a pool filled with mouthwash… wait… was the water **sparkling**?

Before any of them could question it, they had towels thrown at them, and saw some sort of rainbow-colored dirt being throw into the pool by Wolf.

The next thing they noticed was Wolf dropping his armor into the pool without the slightest care for the fact that it was metal, or that it was covered in blood… which… **wasn't **spreading through the water?

Wolf seemed to notice their confusion.

"Highly advanced chemicals, specialized herbs… oh, and nanobots." He failed to notice their surprise and confusion to that response.

He also failed to notice their shock and red cheeks when he began to strip-off what little clothes he wore.

By the time he was in the water, he finally noticed Selina's surprised sputtering, Pamela's nervous/perverted grin, and Diana's completely mind-blown-silence.

"What?" Is the eloquent question Wolf decides to ask.

For the women, it's an unusual experience. The water is just barely translucent enough to give a view of his… "no-no-square", but not enough for great visual detail. From what two of the three women could tell **before **he got in the pool, his "pickle an' two eggs" were in the same spot as human men and was relatively the same shape… but the "joystick" was seemingly bumped and rigged "for her pleasure"… while being black and white striped.

It looked like something that was made by a dildo-blacksmith who had an obsession for larger than usual (alien) phallus. He also noticed their staring/shock, and misinterpreted that as hesitance/confusion.

"Oh come-… my people have a very blasé demeanor when it comes to someone's appearance… I not the **first **person to see someone naked, and I doubt I'll be the **last**, so stop being **children**, grow some **ovaries**, and get over-it." Wolf stated firmly, completely missing the point, but still knocking them out of their shock and setting them off on removing their clothes to enter the water.

"Ahhh… wh- **whoa**! It-it **tingles**!" Pamela gasped in surprise, not even bothering to cover herself in any way, leaning against the pool-wall.

"Yeah, it's like all my bruising and soreness is just melting away." Selina sighed blissfully, only barely covering herself with one arm.

"I forgot to mention, technically it also acts as medical treatment, and can even save lives if in a desperate enough situation." Wolf stated absentmindedly, while scrubbing away at his armor with a rag.

"Ha-…have you used it for such a purpose before?" Diana asked, while trying to cover herself as much as possible, despite the only people actually looking at her naked form, being Pamela and Selina… she was as red as an apple, and looked as if she was considering leaving… while trying not to look at Wolf's "crotchel-region".

"Unfortunately yes I have."

"**Unfortunately**?" Pamela questioned.

"Eventually, you build an immunity to the healing qualities of the pool, and the process can barely make you scab-over, much less cover a bleeding hole in your abdomen."

"How many times have you used it for a serious medical injury?" Selina asked, curiosity showing in her posture.

"Well… I lost count of uses after three-million, but it's general effectiveness was ended after I received this... uh…**gift**." Wolf absentmindedly explained, while gesturing to his back. When they leaned forward, they noticed scarring previously unseen due to the back of his cuirass covering it, but only Diana recognized it for what it was.

His **very **muscular back was littered with small cuts, burns, bullet-wounds, and even bite-marks… but it was when he lifted his dreadlocks to give them a better view, that they saw what he meant.

Under the more recent scarring, was an ovular scar that covered the entire back of his form. The edges of the giant scar stretched from the nape to the back of each heel, as well as stretching half-way around each limb and his torso.

With the full view, the three women understood why they hadn't noticed until now… much like looking at a painted canvas, you needed to look at the **entire **article to actually understand **what **you're looking at.

The strangeness of the scar was not just in it's size, but in it's shape and formation. While it covered a large area like most burns, it had "levels" to it. Much like waves on the shore-line, it had "layers" of color and definition, as if someone had burnt him with a liquid… but far beyond boiling water.

"How-…uh, how did you get that… exactly?" Selina asked, while her back tingled unpleasantly at the mere appearance the marking… if Wolf was the kind of person that she imagined that he was… it **probably **almost killed him.

"Well… there was an army that wanted to conquer a historical landmark of my people. I wouldn't let them. They became… "**upset**"…and used some very dangerous weapons and black-magic. Some civilians were about to be caught in the crossfire. I did my job. And then I spent several weeks recovering while the enemy planned to attack our very defendable position. Before finally killing their leader by snapping his neck like a **dry twig **with my bare hands." Wolf's short and concise explanation was informative… but vague.

"Did-…did it hurt?" Pamela asked, feeling stupid for sounding so juvenile.

"Hhmm… yea… yea, I guess you could say that." A simple reply, and it made Diana **seethe**. She remembered the event of which he spoke, and while it did occur exactly as he explained (with some… detail… being needed, but still).

She remembered the wound as if she **herself **had received it… it felt as if her whole body was **dieing**… skin evaporating, muscles turning to ash, and her bones practically melting. Because for Wolf, they **did **do those things.

The only reason he **didn't **die from his wounds, and recovered so quickly, was due to The Dark One's… meddling.

The final duel between Wolf and the enemy leader was more of a formality… even Yautja civilians were dangerous enough to worry about… but being lead by a **military **force, which is led by **Wolf**? Yea right, you might as well just kill yourself and save them the trouble of being bored.

"Well, that's enough story-time from me. I'll leave these here to soak, and go check the auto-pilot, enjoy the cleanest you've ever been in your lives." Wolf declared while unabashedly pulling himself from the pool… giving the women a perfect view of his rear-end.

_"I didn't know that an ass could be that __**perfect**__… or that it could pull-off black and white tiger stripes."_ All three women thought at once, admiring the retreating booty that stalked away.

"Wow… you could bounce a whole **bank **of quarters off an ass like that!" Selina whispered in surprise.

"Yep… that it could… what do **you **think Diana?" Pamela questioned with a grin, enjoying the uncomfortable squirm the goddess-like Amazon gave at the inquiry.

"He-… he likes to stay in shape… and doesn't seem to care about his **indecency**."

"Wait, didn't you say that most Amazons don't wear clothes, isn't that a little hypocritical?" Selina asked.

"I-… I suppose you're correct… I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, double-standards happen all the time… it's just our job as good people to avoid them at all cost… also I don't want you to ruin my chances of seeing more of "**dat'-ass**"sooooo yea." Selina replied.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, **wait**… since when were **you **allowed to stare at it like you own it?" Pamela questioned.

"Honestly Pam, you've known the guy for half of a month and you're suddenly getting all possessive? If you were **dating **him, then maybe I would just ask for a few threesomes once-in-awhile and leave it at that, but **if **you two are dating then I've got **small tits**… which I **don't**,so by that logic, you are **not**."

"What ever happened to **Ho-Code**?"

"Well honestly Pammy, if you don't make an **official **claim to him then who knows, some random sister might just… "**sink-her-claws**"into him!" The pun is followed by silence… just deafening silence.

"Wow… that was **so **bad I think I threw-up in my mouth a little." Pamela stated flatly.

"Yea… I'm sorry about that… I guess I'll just stick to sexual innuendo's."

"It wasn't-" Diana is cut-off by two flat looks she receives.

"Well, horrible puns and jealousy aside… I think I have a proposition for you Selina." Pamela stated, while sliding closer to the thief.

"And that would be?"

"Wolf's sisters told us about a lot of **filthy **skanks that would just **love **to marry the big-lug for the fame and fortune, and kick his heart to-the-curb the first chance they get… and they also hinted about a bad relationship wolf had about thirty years ago, needless to say this is **not **desirable for Diana or myself. So what I'm trying to say is: "Would you be willing to help us take care of the sensitive-and-handsome prince, in-exchange for a piece of the oh-so-**firm**-ass that you just saw?"

The question was delivered with most serious of expressions, Diana included, and Selina realized that they were **not **joking.

"Hhmm… How many women would be allowed into this little harem of yours?"

"It's **not **a harem, that implies that we're doing this for money or "easy-living"… we're doing this because that man deserves someone-… **anyone **to actually care about and protect **him **for once."

"So… a Coven then?"

"Well, not the witch kind… but yes, basically."

"And you're okay with this too Diana?" Selina… felt compelled to ask.

"I have seen his **greatest **highs… and his **worst **lows… he **needs **this… he just won't acknowledge it… and unless we present a united and firm front… I doubt he **ever **will." Her declaration is kind but firm, and it is indeed a compelling argument.

"Okay then… we work together to keep his heart, and **more **importantly, his "Vagina-splitter-9000" safe from any unwanted hands."

"Um… can we not call it that… **please**?" Pamela asked.

"Sure, any particular reason why?"

"After seeing what he did to a grown man just a few hours ago… that word is a reminder of horrifying things."

"What, **split**?"

"Yea."

"But that would mean he… oh." Selina was no stranger to violence, she enjoyed it thoroughly, but after hearing **that**, she looked a little green around the cheeks.

* * *

_ Africa:_

_ Two Minutes Later:_

_ Jungle:_

In the Southern region of Africa, a steadily growing force was making big moves, more specifically in terms of raping, pillaging and controlling everything that went on in the regions.

The man in-charge of it all was **Aku Kwesi**, a former military-man, poacher, and a sly business owner. The man had originally simply wanted control of all the Zambesi villages, and to be the ultimate man.

This desire was altered slightly to encompass the world, and with technology provided by **Intergang**, that dream was quickly becoming a reality.

The only person who took up arms against him was former soldier-turned-priest and his village, and they were quickly crushed… all except for one infant.

**Marie McCabe** was that infant. She lived her life in America with loving foster parents, and grew to be a woman of artistic vision and determination… enough to become one of **the biggest **names in architecture and fashion.

It wasn't until she went on a trip to Africa for business did she find the thing she felt was missing from her life… her **identity**.

That was two years ago, but now she was ready… endless training and stalking her prey… revenge with the fringe benefit of justice. She would kill the man who slaughtered her village and family, a man who was slowly **strangling **the life out of this beautiful country, and **no one **would stop her.

Currently, she was following a truck that had just stolen from one of the local villages… the theft being in **people**. This was the last truck, and it was a testament to Aku's power to have so many on his pay-roll.

The last thing she expected to see on the worn jungle road was a line of the trucks smoldering, as if the fires that burned them were put out hours ago.

The truck screamed to a halt, and several soldiers got out to investigate. One of them noted that several footprints led into the jungle in a strait line, most likely the prisoners.

That same man was seemingly absorbed by the jungle's vines mere moments later, like the jungle came to life and took him… he friends didn't notice.

Another was hit by… a blur, he and it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared in her superior vision.

One of the skinner men seemed to realize that in the past twenty seconds over twelve of his comrades had disappeared. "The-… **The Ghost of The Jungle**." His terrified whisper was heard by all in the suddenly-too-quiet jungle.

His commanding officer gave a derisive snort, and claimed that a myth made only a few months ago couldn't be true… Marie hated to agree with scum like him.

When a rope dragged a much larger fellow into the canopy, gun firing wildly into the dirt, did he begin to tense.

A thunderous blow to his back sent him skidding into the dirt.

As the man scrambled around for his machete, he mumbled about not being afraid of a **myth**… not being afraid of a **ghost**.

He turned to see a creature that looked to have crawled strait out of the Underworld.

The next (and last) thing he saw, were the tips of two blades digging into his eyes like railroad-spikes into water-balloons.

He screams scared away many of the birds in the area.

Just as Marie prepared to strike, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, that belonged to Wonder Woman herself.

"So, you want to kill Aku?" Wolf asked, while firmly crushing the soldier's head under his boot.

Marie didn't trust her voice, so a nod was all that could be offered.

"Well then, welcome to the hunt… **Young Blood**."

* * *

**To be continued… next chapter.**

** Well I hope this whets your appetite, and that this dialogue is just as desired as the action.**

** As always reviews are always welcome, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
